Can you feel the magic in the air?
by Eowin Symbelmine
Summary: Quando Milo e Kamus descobrem que seus filhos tem um dom muito especial, com certeza é sinal de confusão!Cross HPxCDZ
1. Descoberta

CDZ não me pertence, os direitos autorais cabem a Masami Kurumada 

Tessa, Dumas, Amata, Moksha, Mion, os apelidos Mozão e Mozinho, o nome Carlo de Angelis, os gêmeos Gideon e Maisa e a amazona Pipe TAMBÉM não me pertencem, os direitos de criação dos personagens cabem a Pipe. Recebi autorização da Pipe para utilizar os nomes, mas deixo claro para as admiradoras dela que esta fanfic é de autoria exclusiva MINHA, não tem ligação direta com o universo criado pela criadora dos personagens, reclamações e sugestões devem ser enviadas a mim.

CAP. I – DESCOBERTA 

SANTUÁRIO DE ATHENA, GRÉCIA

Kamus já estava ficando muito desconfiado. Os últimos dois meses que passara observando atentamente seus filhos Tessa e Dumas faziam uma quase certeza pesar em seu peito. As coisas estranhas que os dois provocavam, o cosmo diferente do de qualquer um dos cavaleiros... No princípio ficara assustado, achando que algum deus poderia estar querendo encarnar neles...Mas Athena lhe garantira que não era nada disso. E, além do mais, não era uma energia poderosa, apenas...diferente.

Foi então que, havia duas semanas, Kamus escrevera uma carta (bem ao seu estilo, curta, seca e direta) à sua amiga de infância, Noelle.

"_Chèr Noelle,_

_Espero encontrá-la feliz e bem de saúde. Estou com uma pequena desconfiança, e preciso que você me ajude._

_Lembra-se do que acontecia com você quando éramos crianças, no orfanato? Pois é, estou ficando preocupado porque coisas parecidas estão acontecendo com meus pequenos Tessa e Dumas. Coisas muito parecidas, que nada tem a ver com a ascendência de cavaleiros deles, disso eu tenho certeza._

_Preferi lhe escrever uma carta porque não gostaria de falar dessas coisas por telefone. Você não tem noção do que é ter Milo preocupado dentro de casa..._

_Bien, mas Milo e os pequenos lhe mandam lembranças, chèr ami. Espero sua resposta em breve. Pelo correio normal, por favor, para não chamar mais atenção para o problema._

_Abraços,_

_Kamus"_

Sentado diante do templo de Aquário, Kamus passava as mãos nos cabelos azulados, nervoso. Era dia de Correio.

Ele avistou, ao longe, Afrodite, que vinha subindo as escadas rebolando num de seus modelitos "sou viado e gostoso, sim, e daí?": calça jeans bem justa, botas de salto e blusa de barriga de fora. Ele vinha de mãos dadas com Amata, que tagarelava em italiano sem parar algum episódio engraçado, porque Afrodite ria às gargalhadas. Quando os dois o avistaram, Amata falou algo para "a mãe" e correu na frente.

- _Buon giorno_, tio Kamus!

- _Bon jour,_ Amata. Tessa e Dumas estão no quarto, jogando videogame.

- Ah, vou lá, então.

Amata subiu as escadarias da casa de Aquário correndo, os cabelos longos, azul-petróleo como os de Máscara da Morte, balançando nas costas.

- Por Athena, como o tempo passa! E pensar que eles já estão com oito anos!

- As crianças crescem depressa... – Dido suspirou, ajeitando o cós da calça.

- _Mon Dieu_, Afrodite, você não pode usar umas roupas de homem de vez em quando, não?!

- Pra quê, bofe? Vai dizer que eu não fico um luxo só com esses modelitos sexy-gay? – Dido fez biquinho e uma pose de modelo. Kamus sorriu.

Nesse momento, os dois sentiram a presença do cosmo de Carlo. Dido sentiu, pela energia, o quanto o "marido" o queria naquele momento. Ele estremeceu, todo arrepiado.

- Dido... – a voz de Máscara vinha da casa de Peixes.

- Kamus, pelo que você mais ama no mundo, me faz um favor? – o olhar de Afrodite era súplice e ansioso.

- Claro.

- Aconteça o que acontecer, não deixe a Amata chegar perto da casa de Peixes pelas próximas duas horas!! Tou indo, Mozão!!!

Kamus deu uma gargalhada, assentindo com a cabeça. Afrodite saiu saltitando, mas de repente estacou e voltou-se para o cavaleiro de Aquário.

- Já ia esquecendo! – ele abriu a revista de moda que trazia na mão e tirou um envelope pardo de dentro – Chegou pra você no correio da manhã. É da França.

Dido subiu saltitando até a casa de Peixes. Kamus sentiu um aperto no peito ao olhar para o envelope.

A casa de Libra sempre servia de refúgio para Kamus quando ele precisava ficar sozinho para pensar. Dohko estava sempre em Rozan, deixando sua casa como uma espécie de domínio público. O templo era fresco e agradável, do jeito que Aquário gostava. Sua posição era perfeita para quem queria silêncio: entre Virgem – Shaka era um vizinho bem silencioso, e Mú passava os dias treinando Moksha – e Escorpião – Miro estava treinando e os gêmeos se divertiam em Aquário.

Kamus, com o coração disparado, abriu o envelope, tirando um pergaminho lacrado com cera, trazendo um curioso brasão: duas varas cruzadas, com três estrelas saindo da ponta de cada uma. Ele rompeu o selo e viu a letra corrida e inclinada de Noelle, escrita a bico de pena.

"_Chère Kamus,_

_Eu já sabia que essa hora iria chegar. Espero que você e Milo compreendam e aceitem bem o que está ocorrendo..."_

A medida em que ia lendo a carta, Kamus ia escorregando pela parede, sentando-se no chão, chocado.

Com os cabelos azuis e cacheados presos de forma displicente, Milo treinava no seu recanto favorito. Era uma clareira situada no meio de um bosque de oliveiras. Vestido só com uma calça de malha, o grego elevava gradativamente o seu cosmo, como se estivesse em uma batalha real. De longe, Kamus o observava quando, explodindo o cosmo, Escorpião mirou em uma oliveira centenária.

- Scarlet Needle!!!!

A árvore foi atravessada por diversos raios vermelhos, que a furaram, fazendo a seiva oleosa escorrer. Milo levantou o braço direito a unha vermelha e longa do indicador faiscando.

- ANTARES!

A oliveira partiu-se ao meio, como se atingida por um raio em meio a uma tempestade. Milo apoiou as mãos nos joelhos, arfando. Kamus elevou um pouco o seu cosmo para o outro sentir-lhe a presença. Milo virou-se.

- Kamyu... – o grego deu um grande sorriso. Kamus sentiu a familiar sensação de que o seu cosmo gélido se aquecia ao contemplar o amante. Como ele podia ser tão lindo? O sorriso perfeito, o rosto divino, as mechas azuis caindo sobre os olhos, o suor escorrendo pelo torso moreno e musculoso. Aproximou-se e afastou uma mecha da testa de Milo, beijando-o com carinho e paixão.

- Ah, não, Kamyu, eu tou todo suado... – ele reclamou quando o francês abraçou-o forte, encostando-o contra uma árvore – Deixa primeiro eu ir pra casa tomar um banho, vestir uma roupa e dar uma olhada nas crianças. Depois eu peço pro Mú levar os dois pra brincar com o Moksha na praia e deixar a tarde livre pra nós... - Milo sorriu, insinuante, mordendo o lóbulo da orelha de Kamus.

Kamus suspirou, fechando os olhos, mas lembrou-se da carta. Afastou-se devagar do grego e olhou-o, sério.

- _Chèrie_, precisamos conversar.

Milo empertigou o corpo, alerta.

- O que aconteceu?

- É...sobre as crianças.

- Aconteceu algo com eles, Kamus? Fala!!

- Não. Quer dizer, mais ou menos... Vamos até em casa, as crianças estão em Aquário. Você toma um banho, se troca, e nós conversamos.

- Está bem, vamos.

Milo, subitamente sério, pegou sua camiseta que estava no chão e deu a mão ao "marido". Kamus sentiu a preocupação no cosmo dele. Milo era um porra-louca, mas quando se tratava dos filhos ele era como uma leoa defendendo os filhotes. Kamus rezou para que Milo aceitasse bem a situação.

Na casa de Escorpião, um Kamus preocupado esperava Milo sair do banho, deitado na enorme cama de casal deles. O cheiro cítrico do perfume de Milo saía dos travesseiros, deixando Kamus excitado. A situação piorou quando Milo saiu do banheiro com os cabelos pingando água e apenas uma toalha branca enrolada na cintura, contrastando com a pele dourada. Milo dirigiu-se até o armário embutido na parede de pedra, tirando uma túnica curta azul clara. Escorpião vestiu-se e sentou-se sério na cama, ao lado de Aquário.

- O que houve, Kamyu?

Kamus levantou-se da cama e postou-se de pé defronte a Milo, as mãos em seus ombros.

- Milo...Tessa e Dumas são bruxos.

N/A: Oi, gente! Vcs naum sabem que doideira escrever essa fic!!!! Bein, como as duas coisas que eu mais amo são H.P. e CDZ, resolvi misturar os dois e ver no que vai dar!!! Vcs naum tem noção do que vai sair... Próximo capítulo: Tessa e dumas descobrem a verdade e começam a se preparar. Deixem reviews, pleeeeeaaaaaseeeeee!

Ah, e peço que as adoráveis amazonas de prata que fazem parte da história "Após uma festa de Baco..." mandem- me através de review sua autorização para fazerem uma participação na história.

Arween Granger, minha irmãzinha amada, vc também vai pintar por aqui... mais uma ariana na área...hihihi...haja explicação...

Bjins da Éowin

Quem quiser conhecer a história de Tessa, Dumas, Moksha, Amata e Mion leia a fic "Após uma festa de Baco...", da sensacional Pipe, minha "ídola" e eterna inspiração. Tome essa fic como uma homenagem a seu enorme talento!!! Agradeço pela autorização do uso de seus personagens. Muito Obrigada MESMO!!! Espero que tenha apreciado esse primeiro capítulo...


	2. Preparativos

CDZ não me pertence, os direitos autorais cabem a Masami Kurumada 

Tessa, Dumas, Amata, Moksha, Mion, os apelidos Mozão e Mozinho, o nome Carlo de Angelis, os gêmeos Gideon e Maisa e a amazona Pipe TAMBÉM não me pertencem, os direitos de criação dos personagens cabem a Pipe. Recebi autorização da Pipe para utilizar os nomes, mas deixo claro para as admiradoras dela que esta fanfic é de autoria exclusiva MINHA, não tem ligação direta com o universo criado pela criadora dos personagens, reclamações e sugestões devem ser enviadas a mim.

A propósito, Harry Potter, seu universo e seus personagens TAMBÉM não me pertencem, infelizmente a J.K.Rowling foi mais ligeira que eu.

CAP II – PREPARATIVOS

- O que houve, Kamyu?

Kamus levantou-se da cama e postou-se de pé defronte a Milo, as mãos em seus ombros.

Milo...Tessa e Dumas são bruxos.

Milo piscou, abobalhado, com cara de quem "num tava entendendu...".

- Eles são _o quê_ ?!

- Bruxos, Milo. Como Noelle.

- é que...

Kamus apenas estendeu o pergaminho para Milo, que começou a lê-lo, ficando cada vez mais espantado.

"_Chère Kamus,_

_Eu já sabia que essa hora iria chegar. Espero que você e Milo compreendam e aceitem bem o que está ocorrendo. Bem, como vou dizer? Tessa e Dumas são bruxos, mon ami. Exatamente como eu._

_Você ainda lembra de quando eu fui chamada para estudar na Academia de Magia Beauxbatons. Você ainda se lembra, não é, de quando nos encontrávamos nas férias, você vindo do Santuário, eu da escola, e contávamos um ao outro tudo sobre os nossos mundos. Pois bem, vou explicar como tive certeza sobre seus filhos terem poderes mágicos._

_A Confederação Internacional dos Bruxos mantém um registro cuidadoso de todos os bruxos e criaturas mágicas do mundo. Quando você me mandou aquela carta, fui até a sede francesa da CIB, verificar se os nomes de Tessa e Dumas Chevalier constavam do registro de bruxos iniciantes._

_Pois é, Kamus, o nome deles está lá._

_Eu expliquei a eles quem vocês eram, expliquei que eram... diferentes dos trouxas comuns. E perguntei como diabos essas crianças nasceram portadoras de magia. Acontece, Kamus, que, or parte de mãe, Milo é descendente de uma antiga e nobre linhagem de bruxas gregas, extinta há duas gerações atrás. A última bruxa da família Patropoulos foi Kassandra, uma grande medibruxa..."_

Vovó... – murmurou Milo.

"_Eu pedi uma explicação a Madame Maxime, a diretora de Beauxbatons(onde, você sabe, eu dou aulas de Poções), e ela disse que a influência do poder dos deuses pode ter despertado a magia latente no sangue dos gêmeos. Ela também me explicou que, no caso de Milo, a magia foi subjugada pelo poderoso cosmo de Cavaleiro dele, e que a mãe dele era um aborto, ou seja, uma bruxa sem poderes._

_Bem, Kamus, essa é a explicação. Seus filhos são bruxos e, segundo as autoridades, de grande poder latente. Isso é importante porque, quando chegar a hora, eles serão chamados a desenvolverem seus poderes._

_Quando Tessa e Dumas completarem onze anos, eles serão chamados pelas maiores escolas de magia da Europa para freqüentarem o curso de sete anos de formação em magia: a Academia Durmstrang, a Academia de Magia Beauxbatons e a Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts._

_É claro que eu adoraria que os gêmeos viessem estudar em Beauxbatons. Eles estariam próximos de alguém familiar, não teriam dificuldades de idioma, pois já falam francês, e seria maravilhoso para mim ensiná-los. Durmstrang, com toda certeza não é uma opção viável. Prefiro não falar o porquê._

_O conselho da CIB, e o meu também, tendo em vista as circunstâncias, é que você os envie a Hogwarts. A escola fica na Inglaterra, e é de onde saíram grande parte dos maiores bruxos da atualidade. Com a guerra no auge, Hogwarts é um lugar seguro. Seu diretor, Alvo Dumbledore, é o único a quem Lord Voldemort teme. É preciso manter todos os jovens bruxos a salvo, chère ami, se a guerra prolongar-se por mais tempo do que nós imaginamos e queremos. Hogwarts é segura, e é o melhor para as crianças._

_Pensem bem, você e Milo. É importante que os gêmeos desenvolvam seus poderes, por mais que vocês achem desnecessários._

_Mande beijos para mon chèrie Milo e os gêmeos._

_Com carinho,_

_Noelle_

_P.S.: Ligue-me quando chegarem a uma decisão."_

Milo parecia mais do que em choque. Ele sentara-se na cama, a carta na mão, olhando fixo em frente. Kamus sentou-se ao lado dele e tomou-lhe a mão, afagando-a.

- Milo?

- _Bruxos_, Kamyu. Você já se deu conta do que isso quer dizer? Não cavaleiro, não amazona, mas _bruxos_. _Hogwarts_, ao invés do Santuário. _Estranhos_, ao invés de nossos amigos, irão treiná-los. Magia. Hum! – Milo fez cara de desprezo – Magia não pode salvar a vida deles em uma guerra, Kamus. Varinhas, feitiços, poções! Só o que pode salvar a vida deles é o poder de seus próprios cosmos!

- O cosmos deles são diferentes, e você sabe, _mon amour_, você sente, não tente se enganar. Sei que eles têm grande poder em seus cosmos, mas a magia também é parte deles, Milo. Está no sangue, e você é o único que não pode negar.

- Eu sei... – Milo suspirou – Se ao menos eu já soubesse... Se minha mãe tivesse me contado... Mas eu acabei sabendo por Noelle... até os idiotas da Confederação de Bruxos sabem mais sobre minha família do que eu...

- Milo, _mon beau,_ não fique assim.. – Kamus abraçou o grego carinhosamente – _Bien_, você concorda em enviá-los a Hogwarts, no final das contas?

Se é um mal necessário... mas a questão é: eles vão querer?

Tessa estava sentada emburrada em um canto do quarto. Amata tinha ido embora, e logo em seguida Moksha chegara para jogar com Dumas. Resultado: Tessa estava sozinha em um canto, relegada ao esquecimento.

Tessa e Dumas brigavam como cão e gato desde que nasceram, mas depois de crescidos eram quase inseparáveis. Por mais que brigassem, os dois se adoravam, e gostavam de fazer as coisas juntos. Mas eles também tinham seus outros amigos, que solicitavam constantemente os dois. Tessa tinha a personalidade espontânea e debochada de Milo, ao passo que Dumas tinha o jeitão frio e seguro de Kamus. Tessa era um tanto insegura, e o irmão era sempre sua bóia de salvação.

A menina saiu do quarto e procurou o telefone, ligando para a casa de Peixes.

- Estranho... ninguém atende...

Ligou então para Câncer, e encontrou a amiga.

- Amata?

- Ahn?

- Tá fazendo o quê?

- Treinando pontaria nas cabeças do templo do papai...

- Ai, credo! Escuta, vamu pedir pro tio Shaka pra brincar no Jardim de Virgem?

- Ah, mas aí o Moksha vai vir encher o saco...

- Nah, ele tá jogando videogame com o Dumas. Liga pra Mion que eu vou ligar pro tio Shaka.

- Tá. Tchau.

Tessa tentou ligar para a casa de Áries, sem resultado. Em Virgem, o telefone chamou, chamou, chamou, até cair na secretária eletrônica: "Oi, é o Shaka. Se não atendi, é porque estou meditando. Por favor, deixe sua mensagem após o mantra. Se for alguma que o meu filho aprontou, por favor venha até a porta do templo e grite até eu voltar. Obrigada. (clic) OOOOMMMM".

- Tio Shaka, é a Tessa. Eu, a Amata e a Mion podemos ir brincar no jardim das Salas Gêmeas, por favor? Somos só nós. Se a gente puder, deixa a porta dos fundos aberta. Brigada, tio.

Tessa desligou e foi sentar-se na escadaria defronte ao templo de Aquário. Lá embaixo, ela avistou as figuras de Amata e Mion, que vinham saltitando rumo a penúltima casa. As duas tinham pintas idênticas sob os olhos, Amata no esquerdo, Mion no direito. Essa semelhança dera muita confusão...(leia a história das pintas em "Após uma festa de Baco", de Pipe).

Mion era parecidíssima com a "mãe", Misty de Lagarto. Loira, os grandes olhos verdes, a vaidade... Para o cúmulo da ironia, ela e a filha de Afrodite eram inseparáveis...

Amata deu um grande salto e aterrissou na frente de Tessa.

- E aí, tio Shaka deixou?

- Só vamos saber quando chegar lá. – Tessa levantou e limpou a poeira das bermudas jeans – Vamos?

- Vamos.

As três começaram a descer as escadas devagarinho, aproveitando o sol do meio da manhã.

- Amata, que você tava fazendo em Câncer? Liguei pra Peixes e o telefone só chamou...

- Ah, é que o _papa_ e o Mozinho queriam ficar sozinhos... Acho que pra conversar...

Mion deu uma risadinha.

- Que foi? – Amata virou-se, com um olhar assustador, muito parecido com o de Carlo.

- Sua boba, eu sei porque eles queriam ficar sozinhos. – a loirinha baixou a voz – É pra dar beijo na boca...

- Aaahhhnnn... – fizeram Amata e Tessa, espantadas com a sabedoria de Mion U.U

Chegando ao templo de Virgem, Tessa testou a porta. Aberta. Ela deu um sorriso idêntico ao de Milo.

- Tio Shaka deixou!!

As Salas estavam em florescência, deixando o jardim coberto por um tapete de pétalas cor-de-rosa. As meninas começaram a tecer grinaldas com as flores, conversando besteiras. Lá pelas tantas Amata parou e olhou as outras duas com um arzinho de triunfo.

- Vocês querem ver o que o Mozinho me ensinou a fazer?

As amigas assentiram. A pequena elevou seu cosmo um pouco e juntou as mãos em concha. Quando as abriu, um pequeno botão de rosa-miúda jazia ali. Mion e Tessa ficaram encantadas. Amata botou a flor atrás da orelha.

- E o meu papa disse que quando eu for mais velha vai me ensinar a mandar os outros pro Inferno...- Ela sorriu, enquanto as outars ficavam com cara de apavoradas.

- _Bien, papa_ Misty me ensinou uma coisa, também...

Mion levantou-se , séria, concentrou seu cosmo e estendeu as duas mãos. Um pequeno turbilhão de vento surgiu, uma miniatutra perfeita do "Furacão das Trevas", a técnica do cavaleiro de Lagarto. As amigas bateram palmas, entusiasmadas.

- E você, Tessa? – quis saber Mion.

A pequena filha de Milo tomou uma das grinaldas nas mãos e fechou os olhos. Aos poucos, as flores foram congelando, e a grinalda ficou parecendo de vidro

- Ai, que linda... – suspirou Amata.

- Parece que foi feita de cristal..._monsieur_ Kamus ensinou isso pra você quando, Tessa?

- Faz uns três meses... ele me mostrou que, se eu conseguisse me esvaziar de sentimentos, eu ia conseguir tirar o calor do coro e concentrar o ar frio no meu cosmo... e eu consegui. – respondeu ela, com simplicidade.

- Imagina só se ela fosse maior... que linda ela ia ficar no alto da árvore...

- É... – Tessa disse, sonhadora.

Então, sob o olhar atônito das três meninas, a grinalda congelada começou a crescer de tamanho e levitar bem alto. As pequenas olhavam, os olhos arregalados. Tessa soltou um gritinho assustado, e a grinalda gigante de gelo partiu-se em milhares de pedacinhos, caindo como uma nevasca sobre as três.

- Foi tio Milo quem te ensinou isso? – perguntou Amata, espantada, sacudindo o gelo dos cabelos.

- Não... eu não sei como eu fiz isso... esse tipo de coisa tem acontecido o tempo todo, comigo e com o Dumas... _Papa_ Kamus está preocupado, e _papa_ Milo, então, nem se fala...

Tessa baixou a cabeça, tristonha. De repente, diante delas, materializou-se Mú, vestido com sua roupa de treino, os cabelos lavanda atados em uma trança.

- Olá, meninas! Mas o que aconteceu aqui? – falou Mú, os olhos lilases arregalados ao ver o fino tapete de gelo que cobria o jardim de Shaka.

Amata respondeu bem depressa (ela é craque em inventar desculpas).

- Ah, tio Mú, desculpa, mas é que a gente tava brincando e aí resolveu mostrar uma pras outras as técnicas que tínhamos aprendido com nossos pais... – ela baixou a cabeça, com uma carinha de enternecer até Ares(o lado maligno de Saga).

- Ah, não tem problema... – Mú deu um sorriso tranqüilizador – mas nada de contar pro Shaka, tá, senão ele tem um ataque... – as meninas assentiram, sorrindo – Seguinte: Kamus e Milo estão te chamando, Tessa, eles te esperam em Escorpião. Amata, o Máscara quer que você desça até a Arena. E Mion,Misty disse que está na hora da sua aula de piano.

- _Aula de piano_?? – exclamaram Tessa e Amata.

- Ih, é uma história comprida, depois eu conto pra vocês..._Au revoir_!

Mion saiu correndo, enquanto Tessa e Amata levantavam, saindo em seguida atrás de Mú. Ao sair do templo de Virgem, Amata despediu-se da amiga e desceu as escadarias aos pulos. Tessa foi subindo em direção à Escorpião, pensando porque seus pais (no sentido literal... que trocadilho infame,hihi) estariam em casa àquele horário. Pela manhã, Milo costumava treinar sozinho, e kamus trabalhava na contabilidade da Fundação Graad junto com a Senhorita Kido... Será que ela e Dumas tinham aprontado alguma sem saber? Tessa não tinha idéia do que esperar, mas sentia que dvia ser algo importante...

Dumas estava jogando "Marvel vs. Capcom" com Moksha (Dumas sempre jogava com o _Iceman..._ Ai, não, outro trocadilho infame! Que coisa) quando o telefone tocou. Ele foi atender e ouviu a voz de Kamus, diferente do normal. Parecia suave e... triste.

- Dumas, feche Aquário e desça para casa, _mon petit_. Seu pai Milo e eu precisamos ter uma conversa séria com você e Tessa.

- Tá bom.

Ele foi até o quarto, onde Moksha o esperava.

- Vamu ter que encerrar aqui, Mô. Acho que a Tessa e eu 'tamos encrencados, papa Kamus e papa Milo querem conversar "sério" com a gente...

- Ih... – fez Moksha, mexendo nas madeixas lilases – quando o Baba (Shaka) diz isso pra mim, eu tenho até medo... Bom, então fui, tchau. – Mô fechou os olhos, concentrou-se e se teleportou para a casa de Áries.

Dumas desligou o videogame e a TV, trancou a porta do templo e foi descendo as escadas. Ele notara na voz de Kamus que ele não estava furioso, apenas... tristonho, só isso. A coisa deveria ser bem séria mesmo, para que o Mestre do Gelo deixasse transparecer suas emoções na voz.

Milo estava sentado no sofá, o rosto escondido nas mãos, e Kamus de pé, olhando as fotos dos gêmeos na estante da sala. Tessa e Dumas haviam se encontrado na escadaria da casa de Escorpião.

- O que você acha que aconteceu, Du?

- Não sei, Tess. – falou Dumas, o jeito sério e pensativo lembrando mais do que nunca uma miniatura do cavaleiro de Aquário – Mas _papa _Kamus parecia realmente preocupado...

- Será que a gente tá encrencado?

- Só tem um jeito de descobrir...

Os dois deram-se as mãos, entrando devagar em casa. Kamus olhou-os e sorriu, coisa muito rara. Milo tinha os olhos cheios d'água, coisa mais rara ainda...

- Sentem, _mon petites_.

Os dois sentaram na pontinha do sofá, não sabendo o que esperar daquela situação completamente inusitada. Milo ergueu-se e ficou ao lado de Kamus.

- Filhos, - disse Milo – sabem aquelas coisas estranhas que vêm acontecendo com vocês?

Os dois assentiram, olhando o pai-mãe.

- Bem, nos... nós descobrimos o que acontece... – a voz de Milo falhou e ele virou-se de costas. Kamus prosseguiu.

- _Petites_, vocês lembram da tia Noelle? – os dois concordaram – E vocês sabem que ela é... diferente?

- Ela é bruxa. – falou Dumas, encolhendo os ombrinhos magros com indiferença.

- _Bien, mon petites_... vocês também.

O queixo de Tessa foi parar no chão. Dumas disfarçou, engolindo em seco.

- assim?!

Milo encarou os filhos, a cara meio inchada, e abaixou-se em frente ao sofá, segurando as mãozinhas pequenas dos filhos nas mãos grandes de cavaleiro dele. A voz embargada, Milo contou, tintim por tintim, a história que Noelle narrava na carta. Os gêmeos ficaram espantados a princípio, mas quando Milo terminou pareciam empolgados com a idéia.

- E quando a gente iria para essa escola? – perguntou Tessa, já pensando na perspectiva da aventura (bem filha do Milo, mesmo...hihi)

- Só quando fizerem onze anos, querida. - Milo acarinhou os cabelos de Tessa, iguais aos seus – Daqui a três anos. Enquanto isso, vocês têm que aprender inglês e começar a entender esse mundo novo onde vão entrar. É um mundo completamente diferente do nosso, meus amores.

- E o treinamento para cavaleiro? – quis saber Dumas, preocupado.

- Vai prosseguir, _nes't ces't pas_, Milo?

- Vai, Kamyu. Eu quero que vocês ingressem em Hogwarts orgulhosamente como aprendizes de cavaleiros de Atena. E, _no mínimo_, com um nível de cavaleiro de Prata. Entenderam? – Milo olhou-os sério, os olhos chispando.

- _Oui, papa_ Milo.

- Très bien, petites. Agora o tio Mú vai vir buscar vocês para levá-los a praia junto com Moksha e Aiorin. Vão se trocar.

- Oba!

Os dois saíram correndo em direção ao quarto. Milo buscou refúgio no peito de Kamus, que acariciou os cachos azuis com delicadeza.

- Crianças... aceitam tudo tão rápido...

- Diferente de nós... – murmurou Milo.

Tessa e Dumas voltaram vestindo roupas de banho quase ao mesmo tempo em que Mú materializou-se junto com Moksha.

- Vamos, crianças?

Mú deu as mãos aos gêmeos e os quatro sumiram dali. Kamus beijou a testa de Milo.

- Venha comigo, mon beau. Nós tomamos um banho relaxante, eu te faço uma massagem e nós teremos o resto da tarde só pra nós...- Kamus mordeu a orelha do grego, fazendo-o gemer.

- Ah, Kamyu, você sabe mesmo como me animar... – falou Milo, beijando o marido com paixão.

No outro dia, no Santuário, da vila dos cavaleiros de Prata ao salão do Grande Mestre não se falava em outra coisa. Todos já sabiam que Tessa e Dumas eram bruxos.

Através da boca dos próprios.

- Não negam que são seus filhos, _mon beau_. – Disse Kamus, sentado em sua poltrona lendo o jornal enquanto Milo atendia o décimo telefone do dia – Não sabem o significado da palavra segredo...

Milo virou para Kamus e mostrou-lhe a língua, bem crianção. O francês deu um meio sorriso, balançando a cabeça, enquanto virava a página do jornal.

- Hyoga vem subindo para cá. – ele disse – Senti o cosmo dele.

Alguns segundos depois, Hyoga entrou em Escorpião, trazendo pela mão um envergonhado Shun.

- Bom dia, mestre, bom dia, Milo.

- _Bonjour_, Hyoga. Já ficou sabendo, então? – perguntou Kamus, sem tirar os olhos do jornal.

- Bem, sim, mestre... shun e eu viemos saber se está tudo bem e ver se podemos ajudar em alguma coisa...

Milo não pensou duas vezes antes de abusar dos pobres cavaleiros de Bronze.

- Pode, Hyoga. Leva essa listinha que nós recebemos da Noelle para a Saori e pede para ele providenciar tudo, por favor. Você, alfacinha, - Milo virou-se para Shun – acha a Tessa e o Dumas pra mim, tá?

Kamus lançou um olhar reprovador para Milo, que devolveu de maneira irônica, encolhendo os ombros e dando uma piscadela.

Hyoga e Shn examinavam a lista, curiosos.

- "_Uma Introdução à História da Magia_", "_Você descobriu que é Bruxo, E Agora?_", "_Teoria da Magia para Principiantes_", "_Hogwarts: uma História_", "_Ascensão e Queda das Artes das Trevas – Edição Revisada e Atualizada_", uma assinatura de "_O Profeta Diário_"... – leu Hyoga, espantado com o tamanho da lista, que ocupava meio metro de pergaminho em letra miúda – Alguém não vai dormir com dor na carteira, hoje...

- E eles vão ter que ler tudo isso? – quis saber Shun

- E aprender inglês. – concluiu Milo.

Coitados... – murmurou Hyoga.

A partir daquele dia, começou a preparação dos gêmeos para ingressar no mundo da magia. Pela manhã, Milo treinava as crianças arduamente como aprendizes de cavaleiro. Tessa dominava o gelo com desenvoltura, e as técnicas do pai Kamus tinham poucos segredos para ela. Dumas dominara em um ano e meio a técnica de Milo, Scarlet Needle, para espanto de meio Santuário. Em poucos meses de treino exaustivo eles já atingiam uma velocidade muito próxima da velocidade da luz.

- Sacrè bleu! – kamus espantava-se com os progressos das crianças – Quem diria que os filhos de dois cavaleiros acabariam superando os pais...

- É o bom sangue...- Milo respondia, irônico.

As aulas de inglês progrediam de maneira espantosa. Os gêmeos (graças a Zeus) tinham herdado a inteligência de Kamus, e não a de Milo... Mergulhando dia a dia no mundo da Magia, eles espantavam-se com o que aprendiam, e começaram a contar ansiosamente o tempo que faltava para irem a Hogwarts. Através do "Profeta Diário", eles emocionaram-se com a morte de Cornelius Fudge (que morrera ao tentar salvar a vida de Dumbledore), viram Alvo Dumbledore ser nomeado Ministro da Magia, comemoraram quando Harry Potter derrotou o Lord das Trevas e sentiram-se temerosos ao saber que diversos Comensais da Morte haviam escapado de Azkaban.

Até o dia em que a carta tão esperada chegou...

N/A: Ois, meu povo!!! Mil desculpas pela demora, mas era final de semestre e a faculdade tava me sufocando de tanto trabalho... Ufa, mas acabou!! Agora, posso me dedicar de corpo e alma à história de Tessa e Dumas, dois cavaleirinhos em Hogwarts. Aguardem para o próximo capítulo a festa de despedida dos gêmeos (Pipe, querida, você e sua bela família vão aparecer, e eu tenho uma cartinha na manga...espere e verá!!!hihihi), chegada dos gêmeos a Londres, expresso de Hogwarts e a chegada à estação de Hogsmeade. Tudo isso até o final da semana, tah?

Bjins da Éowin

P.S.: please, deixem reviews e prestigiem minhas outras fics ("senhora dos cavalos" e "chamado do mar", poemas sobre personagens de "O Senhor dos Anéis"). E aguardem para breve mais uma fic cross "HPxCDZxAs Brumas de Avalon". Imperdível, em breve aqui, no seu !


	3. Hogwarts

- CDZ não me pertence, os direitos autorais cabem a Masami Kurumada

- Tessa, Dumas, Amata, Moksha, Mion, os apelidos Mozão e Mozinho, o nome Carlo de Angelis, os gêmeos Gideon e Maisa e a amazona Pipe TAMBÉM não me pertencem, os direitos de criação dos personagens cabem a Pipe. Recebi autorização da Pipe para utilizar os nomes, mas deixo claro para as admiradoras dela que esta fanfic é de autoria exclusiva MINHA, não tem ligação direta com o universo criado pela criadora dos personagens, reclamações e sugestões devem ser enviadas a mim.

- A propósito, Harry Potter, seu universo e seus personagens TAMBÉM não me pertencem, infelizmente a J.K.Rowling foi mais ligeira que eu.

CAP III - HOGWARTS

**PARTE I - SANTUÁRIO, GRÉCIA.**

_Prezada Srta, Chevalier,_

_Temos o prazer de informar que V. S.ª. tem uma vaga na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Estamos anexando uma lista das disciplinas, dos livros e equipamentos necessários. _

_O ano letivo começa em 1° de setembro. Aguardamos sua coruja ate 31 de julho, no mais tardar. O embarque para a Escola se dará na estação de King's Cross, na plataforma 9e 3/4, as 11:00AM._

_Atenciosamente, _

_Severus Snape_

_Vice-diretor_

_Uniformes_

_Os estudantes do primeiro ano precisam de:_

_1. Três conjuntos de vestes comuns de trabalho(pretas)_

_2. Um chapéu pontudo simples(preto) para uso diário_

_3. Um par de luvas protetoras (couro de dragão ou similar)_

_4. Uma capa de inverno(preta com fechos prateados)_

_As vestes devem ter etiquetas com os nomes dos alunos_

_Livros_

_Os alunos devem comprar um exemplar de cada um dos seguintes livros:_

_1. O Livro Padrão de Feitiços- 1ª série, de Miranda Goshawk_

_2. Historia da Magia, de Matilda Bagshot_

_3. Teoria da Magia, de Adalberto Waffing_

_4. Guia de Transfiguração para Iniciantes, de Emerico Ewitch_

_5. Mil Ervas e Fungos Mágicos, de Filida Spore_

_6. Bebidas e Poções Mágicas, de Arsênio Jigger_

_7. Animais Fantásticos e Onde Habitam, de Newton Scamander_

_Outros equipamentos_

_1. Uma varinha mágica_

_2. Um caldeirão de estanho, tamanho padrão 2_

_3. Um conjunto de frascos_

_4. Um telescópio_

_5. Uma balança de latão_

_Os alunos ainda podem trazer como animal de estimação uma coruja, um gato, um rato ou um sapo._

_Lembramos aos responsáveis que os alunos do primeiro ano não podem usar vassouras pessoais._

_Disciplinas:_

_1. Feitiços - Prof. Malfoy_

_2. Transfiguração - Profa. McGonnagal_

_3. Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas - Prof. Potter_

_4. Poções - Prof Snape_

_5. Herbologia - Prof. Longbottom_

_6. Astronomia - Profa. Brown_

_7. Vôo - Profa. Johnson_

_8. História da Magia - Profa. Granger_

Era assim a carta que chegara para os gêmeos Chevalier em um dia quente de final de julho. O sol estava a pino, enquanto Milo e Kamus treinavam na arena, assistidos de perto pelo filhos e pelos cavaleiros de bronze (sabem, né"Seiya e os outros"... hihihi). Tessa tinha terminado de ler em voz alta para o irmão, que comparava o que a menina lia com o conteúdo da própria carta.

- É, são iguais, Tess.

- Mas onde será que a gente vai comprar tudo que pediram?

- No Beco Diagonal. - uma voz fez os gêmeos se virarem

- Tia Noelle!

Eles se jogaram nos braços da amiga de Kamus, que os abraçou com carinho. Tessa e Dumas tinham crescido muito em três anos. Dumas já tinha um corpo de rapazinho, com músculos firmes embora pequenos. Tessa tinha um corpo que já exalava uma sugestão de feminilidade, e um jeito inconscientemente sensual que lembrava bastante Milo. Os cabelos de Tessa continuavam longos, até a cintura, e os de Dumas eram cortados na altura dos ombros.

Noelle sentou junto dos garotos para assistir o treino dos amigos. Logo Kamus notou a presença da amiga, interrompendo o treinamento e deixando a arena, de mãos dadas com Milo. Ao vê-los juntos, um mais belo do que o outro, Noelle não pôde deixar de pensar que era uma pena que fossem homossexuais. Eram dois belos exemplares masculinos, Kamus com seu jeito sério e tranqüilo, Milo um poço de sensualidade e exuberância.

- Noelle, _mon chèr_, que horas você chegou- Kamus perguntou, abaixando-se para beijar a face da amiga de infância.

- Faz uns cinco minutos, eu aparatei no bosque da Vila. Bem mais rápido que o avião, sabe- Noelle deu uma piscada e ergueu-se para abraçar Milo.

- Que bom que você veio, Noelle, as crianças devem estar loucas para perguntarem um monte de coisas pra você... esses pestinhas têm nos endoidecido com tanta curiosidade... - Milo olhou para cima com um ar de mártir. Kamus deu uma risada

- Puxaram a você, _nes't ces't pas, mon amour_- o francês beijou de leve os lábios do grego - Agora, vamos, temos muito que conversar. Afinal, as cartas chegaram, não é_, mon petites_?

- _Oui, papa_ Kamus. Uma para cada um. - respondeu Tessa - e nós não entendemos um bocado de coisas...

- Noelle, querida- falou Milo, a voz debochada como sempre - acho que você não vai descansar tão cedo...

Depois de "algumas" horinhas de interrogatório por parte dos gêmeos, uma Noelle exausta despachou sua coruja, Marguerite, com uma carta para Hogwarts, confirmando a ida dos irmãos. Indo se deitar no quarto que fora preparado para ela na casa de Escorpião, Noelle deixou os garotos sozinhos, Tessa olhando encantada para a coruja que desaparecia de vista ao entardecer.

- Ah, ela é linda.

- E prática, também. Tia Noelle disse que elas conseguem entregar as cartas mesmo que você não especifique o endereço. - respondeu Dumas, lixando com cuidado a unha longa do indicador.

- Ai, com certeza eu vou querer levar uma coruja pra escola!

- Ei, e eu? Eu não quero uma coruja!

- Você pode levar um gato, Du, cê gosta tanto...

É... eu podia levar Monsieur Poirot...

- Acho que _papa_ Milo não vai deixar...

(Monsieur Poirot é o gato que Kamus deu para Milo de presente de aniversário de casamento, quando os gêmeos tinham cinco anos. É o "ai-jesus" de Milo. E todo mundo sabe como os escorpianos são ciumentos, dominadores e possessivos... Tito-chan, Helen-chan e Pipe-chan, me desculpem, mas é a mais pura verdade...)

- Ah, mas se você vai comprar uma coruja, então eu posso comprar um gato pra eu também...

- Pra mim, Dumas.

- Ué, mas cê não queria uma coruja!

�.� (incrível como eles são parecidos com Milo em certos aspectos de vez em quando...) - Deixa pra l�, Dumas. Vamos ver o que _papa_ Milo, _papa_ Kamus e tio Mú tanto conversam no salão do Grande Mestre.

ENQUANTO ISSO, NO SALÃO DO GRANDE MESTRE...

- Eu não vejo problema algum em fazer isso, Milo, só não entendi o por quê.

É que a mão-de-vaca da Saori só vai liberar duas passagens de avião, porque "o gasto de material já vai ser gigantesco". - falou Escorpião com uma voz fina, imitando a de Saori - E nós queremos muito nos despedir deles na plataforma do trem! Além disso, alguém tem que ir junto, pra ver se o cheque daquela canguinha tem mesmo fundos...

- Milo... - Kamus advertiu com um sorrisinho - _Bien_, o caso, _mon ami_é que precisamos que você acompanhe Noelle e as crianças nas compras. Então, você teleporta-se com as crianças para Londres no dia 30, nós chegamos de avião no dia 31 e todos levamos as crianças na estação de trem dia 1°. - Kamus olhou para Mú com uma cara de quem diz "sei que é uma trabalheira enorme, mas..." - E então?

- Não, sem problemas, Kamus, só que...

"Só que" o quê- Milo perguntou, com um ar meio ameaçador, dos que normalmente faziam o sangue da travessa Tessa gelar.

- E se o Moksha encasquetar de ir junto?

- Ahé só pedir pro Shaka ameaçar um "Tesouro dos Céus" e o pestinha sossega o facho... - Milo falou, levando prontamente um beliscão dolorido de Kamus - AU! Que foi- Milo esfregou o braço, olhando torto para o francês.

- Fica quieto, Milo. - Kamus falou, entredentes. - _Merci beaucoup_, Múé um favorzão que você está nos prestando.

- Às ordens, Kamus... Só espero que Athena não encrenque...

- Deixa essa baranga comigo- Milo falou... e adivinha- AU! Doeu...

Tessa e Dumas entraram correndo, abraçando-se em Milo, que levantou os dois no colo sem dificuldade(nota: os dois estão com 11 anos...).

- E então, conversaram bastante com a tia Noelle?

- _Oui, papa_ Milo. E já decidimos que bichinhos vamos levar- falou Tess.

- É- atravessou-se Dumas - eu vou querer um gatinho, e a Tess uma coruja!

- Uma coruja? Que bom gosto, Tessa¹ - Saori entrava no salão, acompanhada de um casal que foi prontamente saudado por todos: Kanon, o irmão de Saga de Gêmeos, e sua esposaÉowin. Éowin era uma filha do Povo das Fadas, que fora mandada para viver entre os humanos, na Irlanda, e predestinada a encontrar Kanon. Eles estavam casados há dois anos, e aquela era a primeira vez que ela visitava o Santuário. Era uma mulher pequena e morena, com olhos castanhos e doces que pareciam ver muito além. Ela acariciou com as mãos pequeninas os rostinhos de Tess e Du, que olharam para ela com um ar intrigado.

- São os pequenos bruxos, _isn't it_? Sinto um grande poder latente em vocês... grandes feitos... - o olhar de Éowin saiu de foco e ela olhou para o alto da estátua de Athena - E assim o ciclo se completa... os limites da magia completamente dissolvidos, todos os poderes em um ... o que eu comecei, vocês terminarão...² Éowin desfaleceu de leve nos braços de Kanon, que amparou-a com carinho - Oh...perdão... - disse ela ao recobrar-se - Aconteceu de novo, Kanon?

- Sim, Éowin. - ao ver que todos olhavam para eles um tanto quanto espantados, o geminiano explicou - Ela tem a Visão, o Dom da profecia, que é comum às mulheres de seu povo. Às vezes elas tem esses _insights_, e é importante prestar-lhes atenção.

- Vocês vão para Hogwarts- a fada quis saber.

- _Oui_, ... tia. - Du respondeu, cauteloso.

- _Oh, how sweet! __Well_, meu sobrinho está para começar o terceiro ano de Hogwarts. O filho de minha irmã caçula, Arween. O nome dele é Aurelius. Quem sabe vocês não ficam na mesma Casa?

Tessa sorriu em resposta, descendo do colo de Milo e pegando Éowin pela mão.

- Você quer conhecer o jardim? Eu te mostro!

- Vamos, sim, querida. Você vem, pequeno bruxo?

Dumas pulou do colo de Milo e foi atrás delas, já arrancado mais informações sobre Hogwarts da nova "tia".

- Pobre Éowin... - falou Kamus, balançando a cabeça - eles vão dissecar a sua esposa, _chèr _Kanon...

- Não conte com isso, Kamus. Ela, quando começa a falaré difícil parar... - Kanon olhou para as três figuras pequenas, quase do mesmo tamanho, que desciam as escadarias do Santuário. - E aí, vai ter festinha?

- Ai, Kanon, você não toma jeito... - Saga ia entrando de mãos dadas com Pipe - Só pensa nissoé?

- Não, irmão, sou um homem de família agora- os gêmeos abraçaram-se, iguais até o último fio de cabelo azul-escuro - E os meus sobrinhos, hein? Onde é que andam?

- Brincando com Amata na arena - respondeu Pipe, abraçando o cunhado - E minha cunhada?

- Com os bruxinhos, no jardim. Eles estão exercitando o melhor Dom da minha fadinha: a conversa. Vocês não sabem o que aquela baixinha fala... - gemeu Kanon, olhando para cima É quase impossível fazer ela calar a boca!

- Sei bem como é... - murmurou Saori, olhando para as escadarias do Santuário. Seiya vinha subindo as escadas, em conversa animada com Shiryu, que sorria e balançava a cabeça, concordando. - O Seiya não cala a boca nunca...

- T�, mas e a festinha- Kanon esfregou as mãos, com ar travesso.

- Dia 29, aqui no salão. É a véspera da viagem dos gêmeos para Londres. Eles estão tão ansiosos que nem estão ligando pra festa...

- Ah, vamos admitir que a festa é mais pra gente do que pra eles... - falou Saga, rindo alto - Só espero que role um barraco daqueles! Adoro quando as nossas festas terminam em confusão!

- Saga- advertiu Pipe.

- Ah, _mon ami,_ só espero que dessa vez o barraco não seja armado por _mon beau_ escorpiano...

- Eu- Milo exclamou, com ar de inocência fingida - Mas eu sou um anjo...

- Vamos fingir que a gente acredita, Milo, vamos fingir...

ALGUM TEMPO DEPOIS...

- Ai, Zeus, que prejuízo... - Saori gemia, sentada no trono de Mestre do Santuário - Além de todo o gasto para mandar as crianças para Hogwarts, material, uniformes e outras coisas, mais esse gasto absurdo com festa de despedida...

- Saori-chan, deixa de ser pão-dura... - Seiya, sentado no braço da cadeira, acariciava os cabelos da amada - Você é a mulher mais rica do mundo, isso não é nem uma migalhinha da sua fortuna, amor...

- Mas só porque eu sou trilionária, não preciso ser perdulária!

- Ai, Saori, acho que você era neta verdadeira do velho Kido... É tão canguinha quanto ele...

- Não fala do vovô!

- Tá bom, tá bom, não vamos brigar, docinho... - Seiya beijou Saori, para fazê-la calar a boca. - Vamos só curtir a festa, aproveitar pra dançar, comer, beber, namorar...

- T�, t�, Seiya. Vamos encontrar os outros lá na Arena.

Era um final de tarde lindo. O Sol descia no Oeste, tingindo o horizonte de avermelhado. Todos os cavaleiros de ouro estavam na arena, observando uma batalha inédita e inesperada: Noelle, varinha em punho, enfrentava os jovens cavaleirinhos e amazoninhas, mostrando como era possível para eles enfrentar até mesmo um bruxo formado, armado de varinha. A luta estava difícil para os pequenos, pela quantidade de feitiços e azarações conhecidos por Noelle. Quando Saori chegou, Noelle enfrentava Amata.

- ROSAS PIRANHAS!

- PROTEGO!

Uma barreira de luz formou-se em torno de Noelle, e as rosas de Amata bateram nela e caíram no chão. A menina preparou-se para lançar o Seikishiki, mas a bruxa foi mais rápida.

- IMPEDIMENTA!

Amata ficou paralisada, enquanto Noelle erguia a varinha de novo.

- RICTUSEMPRA!

Amata começou a agitar-se freneticamente, atacada por cócegas irresistíveis, rindo histericamente. Todos caíram na risada. Noelle apontou a varinha para a garota.

- Finite Incantatem!

Amata parou de se contorcer, ofegante. Noelle estendeu a mão para ela, que aceitou e ergueu-se, ainda rindo.

- Isso foi legal, Noelle.

- Obrigado, querida. Mas se eu não fosse rápida, aquelas rosas tinham me tirado alguns pedaços, nes't ces't pas?

- Nah, as minhas eu posso controlar, elas só iam te arranhar um pouquinho.

Saori levantou-se e chamou todos de volta para o Santuário.

- Vamos, pessoal, vamos todos nos arrumar, o jantar será servido às sete.

Todos subiram as escadarias do Santuário, dirigindo-se para suas casas. Aquela festa, para variar, ia terminar em barraco, bem como Saga previra...

O salão do Grande mestre estava todo decorado com muito requinte. Uma longa mesa aguardava os convidados, coberta com louças finas. Saori os aguardava com seu bááááásico vestido branco cavadinho, Seiya a seu lado, muito elegante de calça social preta e camisa vermelha (pra variar...). Os cavaleiros vinham chegando com suas...ahn...famílias.

Os primeiros a chegar foram Peixes, Câncer e sua filha Amata. Dido vinha lindo, com um de seus modelitos " tou aqui pra arrasar": pantalonas pretas e uma blusa branca de seda, justa, que marcava todos os seus músculos, com scarpins de salto alto. O cabelo vinha solto, ondulando de forma sensual, e ele exibia uma discretíssima maquiagem. Carlo vinha de calças azuis-escuras, combinando com o cabelo, e camisa branca. Amata parecia uma boneca, de sainha curta e uma blusinha estilo cigano, com sandalinhas azuis. Logo atrás deles vinha Shura, elegantérrimo com um terno preto, acompanhado de Shina, com um vestido vermelho beeem curtinho (coisa de china, mesmo... desculpe o trocadilho, Arween-chan...mas só os gaúchos vão entender). Conversando com eles vinha Aioros, de jeans preto e camiseta pólo amarela (só pra contrariar, os outros arrumadinhos e ele bem a la vontê... privilégios...). Milo e Kamus já subiam, junto com os homenageados da festa, Tessa e Dumas, e com Noelle, deslumbrante em um modelito francês que fez Afrodite dar gritinhos de êxtase e correr para conversar com a francesa. Dohko (em sua forma original, jovem e gostosa) vinha subindo, trazendo em sua cola os cavaleiros de bronze mais amados do mundo: Shiryu, com seu indefectível modelito Mandarim rosa-claro, Hyoga(não, ele não estava de polainas) e Shun, de mãos dadas e caladinhos, e Ikki, carrancudo como sempre... Mú e Shaka, de sari, traziam pela mão um tristonho Moksha, que já antecipava a perda dos companheiros de brincadeira e treino. Mais triste, só mesmo Aiorin, que tinha uma quedinha por Tessa, e vinha emburrado junto de Aioria e Marin. Aldebaran chegou rindo e falando alto, como sempre, e logo em seguida Saga e Pipe chegaram, acompanhados de Kanon e Éowin, que vinha entretida com os gêmeos Gideon e Maisa, duas coisinhas fofas, filhos de Saga e Pipe, os caçulinhas do Santuário. Quando todos os cavaleiros de ouro haviam chegado com suas famílias, Saori tomou a palavra.

- Bem, eu organizei um pequeno jantar – isso na língua de Saori queria dizer serviço francês completo com três entradas, saladas, sopas, pratos quentes, carnes , sobremesas, café e conhaque – e espero que todos apreciem. Depois disso, Cassandra irá levar as crianças para o jardim de inverno, onde preparamos alguns jogos e doces, e faremos uma... festinha de adultos por aqui. – ela completou, com um sorrisinho maroto – Algumas amazonas e cavaleiros de prata se juntarão a nós.

Ikki olhou de canto para Saga, que sorria, e leu claramente a mensagem nos olhos do geminiano: "barraco". Dohko parecia pensar a mesma coisa, pois cochichava com Aioros, que tentava segurar uma gargalhada.

Uma mesa pequena fora preparada para as crianças, ao lado da mesa dos adultos. O jantar transcorrera tranqüilo, apesar de uma ou duas gafes de Milo (as marcas roxas na perna levaram umas duas semanas pra sumir) e um súbito ataque de fúria de Saga quando Deba virou vinho na roupa dele, que foi devidamente controlado por um bem dado tabefe na nuca. Pipe sabia bem como despachar o mala do Ares.

Ao final do serviço perfeito, as crianças foram levadas para o jardim de inverno por Cassandra, serva que fazia as vezes de babá coletiva. L�, uma festinha particular fora preparada pelas servas e pelas crianças, como despedida aos jovens bruxinhos, com direito a muitos presentes de despedida. Enquanto isso, no salão do Grande Mestre, as luzes eram substituídas por uma iluminação mais suave e Ikki ia para trás de uma grande mesa de som, começando seu trabalho de DJ(diga-se de passagem, excelente). As festas iam começar...

Tessa estava encantada com a mesa arrumada para eles no jardim. Dumas sentia a garganta um pouco apertada, emocionado com a homenagem dos amigos. Sentados no chão, com sorrisos marotos mas tristonhos, Moksha, Amata, Mion e Aiorin seguravam pacotes no colo. Gideon e Maisa estavam de mãos dadas com Cassandra, e traziam as mãozinhas nas costas, tentando esconder os presentes sem muito sucesso. Tessa abriu um sorriso maior e sentou-se de frente para os amigos, sendo acompanhada pelo irmão.

- A gente comprou umas coisinhas pra vocês não se esquecerem da gente... - falou Moksha, tranqüilo - Tó, Du, esse é teu... - ele estendeu um pacote para Dumas, que o abriu rápido.

- Penas! São muito legais, Mô- ele olhou-as encantado. Eram penas de diversos tamanhos e tipos, de faisão, de águia, até uma vistosa pena de garça branca. - Valeu, cara, vão ser super úteis!

- Comprei pra você também, Tess... lembra da gente quando estiver escrevendo, t�- ele estendeu um pacote igual para Tessa, onde havia penas mais coloridas e chamativas que as do irmão - Achei elas a sua cara...

- Brigada, Mô... - ela deu um beijo no rosto de Moksha, fazendo Aiorin fechar o rosto e adiantar-se com seu presente.

- Espero que você goste... - Tess sorriu, fazendo Aiorin corar. Dentro do embrulho estava um grande livro, com o nome em dourado na capa. - _Como Cuidar de Corujas_... Uau, Aiorin, eu vou mesmo precisar- ela abraçou o amigo com força e deu um beijo estalado na bochecha dele. Ele ficou com um sorriso bobo que fez Mion dar uma gargalhada. - Esse é pra você, Du.

- _Jogos Mágicos: Como os Bruxos se Divertem_. Legal! Bexigas, Snap Explosivo, Xadrez de Bruxo... - leu ele, folheando o grande livro - Muito bacana, Orin!

- Agora é a nossa vez- falou Amata, adiantando-se com Mion. Primeiro, o da Tessa. - as duas estenderam juntas os embrulhos, que tinham o tamanho aproximado de um livro. Tessa desembrulhou-os e viu que eram dois espelhos, muito parecidos

- O que é isso- Tess quis saber.

- Espelhos de duas faces - falou Mion - O de moldura dourada é da Amata, o prateado é o meu. Quando você sentir saudade de nósé só pegar os espelhos e dizer os nossos nomes! Nós temos os pares, então poderemos nos falar sempre que pudermos³

Tessa abraçou as amigas, sem conseguir falar. Sabia que ia sentir muita falta delas enquanto estivesse na escola. Elas sentiram algumas lágrimas teimosas escaparem, e separaram-se sorrindo uma para outra. Mion pegou os dois pacotes que estavam ao seu lado.

- E esses são seus, Dumas. - ela entregou-os, sorrindo. Dumas pegou os pacotes e abriu-os.

- Puxa! Um baralho de Snap Explosivo e um tabuleiro de Xadrez de Bruxo! Valeu, meninas, vão servir muito bem na falta do videogame- ele sorriu para as garotas. Mion ficou vermelhinha...

Cassandra aproximou-se e fez Gideon e Maisa chegarem mais perto. Timidamente eles estenderam os pacotes, ganhando um beijo de Tessa e um cascudo carinhosos de Dumas. Os gêmeos de Saga e Pipe entregaram aos gêmeos de Milo e Kamus duas coisas que seriam muito úteis em Hogwarts.

- Tinteiros de mármore! São maravilhosos! Nossa, serão muito úteis. - Dumas guardou os tinteiros com carinho junto aos outros presentes. Tessa estava com uma cara intrigada.

- Penas, livros bruxos, espelhos mágicos, jogos de bruxo, tinteiros... Onde vocês compraram tudo isso?

Moksha sorriu com um ar travesso.

- Foi o papai. Ele, o baba e a Noelle foram até não-sei-onde para comprar essas coisas. Mas eles garantiram que você iam adorar e usar bastante.

- Puxa, pessoal... Vai ser muito duro ficar longe de vocês... Então vamos aproveitar as últimas horas!

Todos riram, aliviando a tristeza que já tomava conta de seus corações. Eles aproveitaram ao máximo a última noite tranqüila dos gêmeos Chevalier no Santuário.

No Salão do mestre, a música rolava solta, e as conversas e risadas se espalhavam. Algumas amazonas e cavaleiros de prata dançavam no meio do salão, aproveitando o som muito bem colocado por Ikki. Alguns casais aproveitavam a iluminação para saírem da linha um pouquinho: Seiya e Saori sumiram de vista, Shun e Hyoga trocavam beijos em cima de uma almofada, bem longe das vistas do ciumento irmão mais velho de Andrômeda, Mú e Shaka em um dos confortáveis sofás que espalhavam-se pelas paredes, Milo e Kamus quase... se devorando escorados em uma parede, e Asterion e Misty "apreciando o luar" no terraço. Conversando em um canto sobre moda e costureiros franceses estavam Dite, Noelle, Marin, Shina, Pipe e Éowin(que boiava um pouco no assunto). Em outro canto, contando piadas e falando besteira, estavam Aioria, Shura, Saga, Kanon, Shiryu, Deba e Dohko. Quando as mulheres fizeram uma pausa no assunto, Afrodite lançou um olhar para o grupo de homens e seu semblante belo contraiu-se.

- Cadê o Carlo?

Shina, Marin e Pipe retesaram-se; sabiam que a ausência do italiano não podia ser bom sinal. Noelle e Éowin não entenderam, e decidiram ficar caladas, apenas observando a cena.

Afrodite esquadrinhou o salão atrás do amado e localizou-o Ele estava em um canto mais escuro, dando em cima de uma amazona novata, uma tal de Lavínia, que se derretia toda, dando em cima de Câncer. Ele estava escorado na parede, de frente para ela, que sorria e mexia nos cabelos dourados de maneira provocante. O cosmo de Afrodite começou a elevar-se de maneira assustadora, um forte odor de rosas envolveu as amigas, e do nada um ramo de roseira-brava começou a enroscar-se em torno das pernas do pisciano. Ele tomou fôlego e pôs o busto para frente, começando a avançar em direção dos dois. Shina, sempre fria, pôs a mão no ombro do amigo, fazendo que não com a cabeça. Dido tentou manter a calma e respondeu, os dentes apertados.

- Como assim não, Shina? Faz onze anos que o Carlo não apronta nada, desde que a Amata nasceu. Agora, ele resolveu botar as garrinhas de fora de novo e você ainda vai defendê-lo?

- Não vou defender o Máscara, Dido. Só acho que tem formas melhores de vingança... - disse ela com um sorriso, apontando por sobre o ombro para o próprio namorado - Você sabe que ele morre de ciúme do Shura, não é? Que tal dar o troco pra ele na mesma moeda?

- Shina, você é maquiavélica- Dido falou, já mais calmo.

A amazona foi até o grupo onde os homens conversavam e puxou Shura pela cintura sem a menor cerimônia.

_- Hey, chica, que pasa?_- ele reclamou quando a namorada puxou-o com rudeza até o grupo de mulheres. Shina então soltou-o e disse:

- Precisamos dos teus dotes de dançarino, Shurinha, _amore mio._

- _Que pasa_?

Afrodite apontou na direção de Máscara. Shura assobiou baixinho.

- Ele nunca resistiu a uma loira... Desculpe, Dido. - ele falou, ao ver o olhar de fúria do pisciano - E aí, o que vai ser?

Afrodite fez aparecer uma rosa de um vermelho profundo em suas mãos.

- Que tal um tango?

As luzes do salão subitamente se apagaram. Apenas um holofote acendeu-se sobre Afrodite, que estava sozinho no meio do salão, com uma rosa vermelha na boca. Os primeiros acordes chorados de um tango tomaram o salão, e Shura aproximou-se de Afrodite, com o paletó jogado no ombro. Começou então o tango mais sensual que jamais foi dançado no Santuário. A música escolhida por Ikki era o tango dançado por Al Pacino em "Perfume de Mulher", e música nenhuma combinava mais com o forte e sensual odor de rosas que envolvia a todos.

Shura aproximou-se e Dite empurrou-o Ele voltou a aproximar-se e agarrou Dite pela cintura, fazendo o pisciano virar o rosto. Shura foi virando delicadamente o rosto de Peixes, e passando a mão de maneira sensual nas faces e no pescoço dele.

Todos estavam embasbacados com a performance dos amigos. Os dois eram excelentes dançarinos, e impregnavam a coreografia de sensualidade. Todos pararam de conversar e namorar para observar a dança. Ao ver que o ruído no salão diminuíra drasticamente, Carlo voltou-se para o salão e sentiu seu sangue ferver. Shura e Afrodite, enlaçados, dançavam uma bela coreografia, já quase no final. Carlo largou Lavínia falando sozinha, seu cosmo crescendo assustadoramente. Ao chegar na beira da pista, sua roupa voava ao redor de seu corpo forte.

Shura e Dite chegavam ao final da dança. O capricorniano inclinava Afrodite languidamente, e passava as pétalas aveludadas da rosa vermelha no rosto do pisciano, e quando ia escorregando-a pelo pescoço em direção ao peito, sentiu a gola da camisa ser agarrada, e voou.

Carlo estava ardendo em fúria. Jogou Shura longe, na esperança de que ele quebrasse o pescoço ao bater na parede (ele não viu, mas Mú usou seus poderes para fazê-lo flutuar em segurança até o chão, onde ele foi abraçado por Shina, com um ar de triunfo na face) e agarrou Afrodite bruscamente pela cintura, trazendo-o para junto dele.

- O que pensa que estava fazendo?

- O mesmo que você, _amore_. Aliás, o cheiro daquela amazona vagabunda ainda está na sua camisa. _Ciao_. - Dido desvencilhou-se dos braços do marido e correu, descendo as escadarias em direção à casa de Peixes. Carlo estava vermelho, tremendo de fúria contida.

- Afrodite! AFRODITE- Carlo olhou em volta percebendo os olhares de reprovação de todos - Tão olhando o quê- ele saiu correndo atrás do amado - Dido!

Pipe foi se aproximando de Lavínia por trás, falando-lhe no ouvido 

- E agora, mocinha, somos você e eu...

Ela pegou a jovem amazona pelo braço e levou-a até uma saleta atrás do salão. Saga estendeu a mão para Kanon, que tirou a carteira e separou algumas notas.

- Merda, Saga, você sempre acerta...

- Eu disse que ia ter barraco...

Milo e Kamus, agarrados em um canto, olhavam a saída tempestuosa de Carlo. Milo acariciou o braço de Kamus e beijou-lhe a orelha.

- Dessa vez eu tô inocente, viu? Não fui eu o responsável pelo barraco. Te disse que eu era um anjo...

N/A: Explicando as notas:

1 - A coruja, para quem não sabeé o animal consagrado à Athena.

2 - Quem quiser entender melhor a história, leia "Filhas do Povo das Fadas", minha outra fic.

3 - O espelho de duas faces aparece em "Harry Potter e a Ordem da Fênix". Sirius dá um de presente para Harry. Segundo ele, era a forma que ele e Tiago usavam para se comunicarem quando cumpriam detenções em separado.

PARTE II - LONDRES/HOGSMEADE, INGLATERRA 

Fazia uma manhã fresca e ensolarada quando Mú, Tessa e Dumas apareceram, vindos da Grécia, em um estabelecimento chamado "Caldeirão Furado". Noelle aparatou em seguida ao lado deles, olhando em volta para ver se havia algum conhecido. Mú, aparentemente, estava chamando um bocado de atenção, com sua estranha aparência e suas roupas tibetanas. Tessa e Dumas vestiam-se como sempre, de jeans e com camisetinhas coloridas. Noelle foi até o balcão, solicitar os quartos.

- Tom, meu amigo, como vai?

- Professora Noelleé um prazer tê-la aqui. O quarto de sempre?

- _Oui,_ Tom, _s'il vous plait._ E também gostaria de mais dois quartos para hoje e mais um ainda para amanhã.

- Pois não, senhorita, pois não. Assim que a senhorita voltar, estaremos com tudo pronto.

- _Merci._

Noelle virou-se para os amigos e sorriu.

- E então, vamos às compras?

Eles saíram pelos fundos da hospedaria e deram de cara com um grande muro antigo.

- Tia Noelle... - murmurou Tessa.

- Só um instante, querida, só um instante...Deixe-me ver... terceiro tijolo a contar da esquerda... -a bruxa deu batidas ritmadas na parede com a varinha. A parede então começou a abrir, tornando-se um grande arco que dava para uma rua movimentadíssima.

- Bem vindos ao Beco Diagonal. - falou Noelle.

O primeiro lugar onde o curioso quarteto entrou foi o Banco Gringotes, pata trocar o cheque de Saori por dinheiro bruxo. O duende ficou impressionado com a quantia, e Mú também. Não pensou que Saori seria generosa o suficiente para garantir que os gêmeos ainda levassem algum dinheiro de reserva para a Escola. Logo depois eles foram à Floreios e Borrões comprar os livros. A livraria estava cheia de crianças e adolescentes, que conversavam entre si, parecendo se conhecerem há tempos. Um bruxo de idade veio atendê-los, sorrindo.

- Primeiro ano de Hogwarts, certo- as crianças assentiram - Tenho tudo que vocês precisam aqui no fundo.

Foram todos até o fundo da livraria. Noelle mostrava às crianças onde estavam os livros, quando virou-se e reconheceu uma figura de cabelos negros, toda vestida de preto.

- Severus! Severus, aqui!

O homem de cabelos negros aproximou-se com um meio sorriso, carregando uma pequena pilha de livros.

- Como vai, Noelle, minha cara? Espero que de boa saúde.

Ótima, Severus. Comprando livros do terceiro ano?

- Sim, são para meu filho. Ele começa o terceiro ano, agora.

- Espero que não esteja sendo muito duro com o pobre garoto, Severus.

- Apenas o suficiente. - ele deu um meio sorriso - E você, o que faz aqui?

- Acompanhando os filhos de dois grandes amigos meus que vão começar o primeiro ano. - ela puxou as crianças pela mão - Esses são Tessa e Dumas. Os pais deles são Sagrados Cavaleiros de Athena.

Severus pareceu bem impressionado com a informação. Cumprimentando as crianças com a cabeça, percebeu a presença calada e tranqüila de Mú.

- E o senhor é?

- Sou Mú de Jamiel, também conhecido como Mú de Áries, Cavaleiro de Ouro da deusa Athena.

Severus colocou a mão no peito e curvou a cabeça (podem acreditar, parece mentira, mas não é).

- É uma grande honra receber crianças de tão pura linhagem em Hogwarts. Mas também há mulheres entre vocês?

- Sim, há as amazonas de Prata. Mas não h�, por enquanto, nenhuma amazona de Ouro.

- Mas como...?

- É uma longa história, mas se o senhor me acompanhar posso explic�-la...

Mú e Severus saíram, deixando Noelle com Tessa e Dumas.

- Aquele é o professor de Poções de Hogwarts, Severus Snape. É o maior na arte, atualmente. Vamos agora para a loja de varinhas?

Final de tarde do dia 30 de agosto. Suados, exaustos e carregados de pacotes, Noelle e os gêmeos retornaram ao Caldeirão Furado, encontrando Mú sentado diante da lareira em silêncio. Eles haviam comprado todos os materiais necessários, visitado todas as lojas: a Olivaras (para Dumas, faia e corda de coração de dragão, 28 cm, flexível; para Tessaébano e pêlo da cauda de unicórnio, 25 cm, flexível), a Madame Malkin ("vestes para Hogwarts, meus queridos? Prontas em cinco minutinhos!"), a Loja de Penas (onde compraram tinta preta e pergaminhos, apenas, fora um vidro de tinta cor-de-rosa fosforescente que Tessa insistiu em comprar), a Farmácia (fazendo caretas de nojo ao ver os ingredientes que teriam que usar. "Parece até aquelas gororobas naturebas do tio Shaka", resmungou Tessa, fazendo Dumas dar uma risadinha), a loja de equipamentos mágicos (onde compraram os telescópios, balanças, frascos, caldeirões e um par de espelhos de duas faces para uso entre eles) e a loja de animais (onde Tessa adquiriu uma incrível coruja completamente negra, de olhos amarelados, raríssima, e Dumas deu preferência a um belo gato angor�, branco do focinho à ponta do rabo). Ainda sobrara quarenta galeões para cada um. Ao menos uma vez na vida Saori fora generosa... Por influência de Seiya, na verdade, mas ainda assim...

Mú ficou encantado com os animais escolhidos pelas crianças.

- E como vocês vão cham�-los?

- Bem, minha coruja se chama Perséfone. Combina, né? – falou Tessa, orgulhosa, passando a mão no dorso da ave.

- Eu pensei em chamar meu gato de Monsieur Balzac.

- **U.U** Nome meio esquisito prum gato, Dumas... – disse Mú.

- Ué, o gato de _papa_ Milo se chama Monsieur Poirot, porque o meu não pode se chamar Monsieur Balzac!

- Ninguém falou que não podia, _chèrie_... – falou Noelle, pensando: "Às vezes ele tem uns momentos em que fica muito Milo...�.�" – _Bien_, o que acham de subirmos, tomarmos um banho e depois comermos alguma coisa em Londres? Na parte trouxa, eu digo.

- _Ces't une magnifique idèe!_ – exclamaram os gêmeos, empolgados com a idéia de explorarem a cidade sem a presença dos pais (vocês sabem, Kamus é um pouquinho rígido, e Milo vive dando fora... deve ser constrangedor...�.�).

Pra quem vivera a vida inteira no Santuário, Londres era uma descoberta. Gente diferente, locais fascinantes, os gêmeos estavam encantados com a diversidade cultural da capital inglesa. Eles sabiam que o mundo bruxo era muito diferente daquilo, e pra eles tudo era maravilhoso. Eles se sentiam cada vez mais animados com a perspectiva de uma nova vida. A dor de separar-se da família ainda não caíra naquelas almas cheias de alegria e animação infantil.

Milo e Kamus embarcaram em um vôo direto da British Airways de Athenas para Londres. A conhecida fama de canguinha de Saori mais uma vez foi por terra (apesar de Ter rendido duas noites insones a Seiya, que não conseguia dormir ao som dos gemidos da namorada, que entoava como um mantra: "Estou falida, estou falida..."): ela mandou os dois cavaleiros de primeira classe.

Kamus estava mais gelado por dentro que o normal, apesar da aparência de tranqüilidade. Milo, num avião? Na primeira classe?

No aeroporto, os dois estavam tranqüilamente sentados na sala VIP, mas Milo não agüentava mais os conselhos de Kamus. Ele cruzava e descruzava as pernas longas, elegantemente trajadas em couro preto e botas de cowboy, parecendo um roqueiro americano.

- T�, Kamyu, chega de recomendações! Até parece que eu sou um abobado desastrado! – Kamus olhou-o descrente, uma sobrancelha levantada – Ok, talvez eu seja um pouquinho... – Kamus continuou olhando – T�, nem _tão _pouquinho assim, mas eu juro que me comporto! – ele sorriu com cara de anjo para o francês, que deu um meio sorriso e acariciou a mão do marido

- Está bem, _mon beau_, vou te dar um voto de confiança...

Depois de poucas horas de vôo, um Milo de braços roxos e com uma tremenda enxaqueca e um Kamus extremamente estressado desembarcaram em Londres, ansiosos para ver seus filhotes. Milo conseguira dar nada menos do que cinco foras e dois escândalos durante o curto vôo (que fora o primeiro do escorpiano, diga-se em favor dele; as poucas vezes que saíra da Grécia, usara a velocidade da luz e fora para lugares próximos, como a ilha de Andrômeda, que ele varreu do mapa). Primeiro, olhara feio para a Comissária de Bordo quando ela sorrira para Kamus, desejando boa viagem (além de olhar feio, puxara o braço do marido e ficara encarando a coitada, que não entendeu lhufas, uns cinco minutos, com seu pior olhar "morra, Seiya"). Segundo, tentara a todo custo abrir a janela do avião, fazendo o francês afundar na poltrona de vergonha, tapando o rosto com uma das mãos ("essa coisa tá emperrada, Kamyu... quer parar de fazer essa cara e me ajudar?"). Terceiro, quase gritara de faceiro quando a aeromoça veio com o carrinho de bebidas ("Olha, Kamyu, champagne! E de graça!"). Quarto, quando Kamus explicou para ele o que era o caviar que ele acabara de comer, ele cuspiu tudo no chão ("Que nojo! E o Hyoga ainda paga uma fortuna por isso e teima que é bom."). Quinto, ele conseguiu a façanha de ficar preso no banheiro, tendo que ser solto por dois comissários de bordo que pareciam armários e forçaram a porta para ele sair. Esses foram os foras, que renderam algumas marcas roxas nos braços do escorpiano. O problema foram os escândalos.

Milo tomou um porre de champagne e começou primeiro a cantar em voz alta ("Why so happyness feel so wroooong...") e depois a chorar freneticamente a bordo ("Eu sou uma pessoa horrível! Todos me odeiam! Você também me odeia, geladinho!"). Depois de um par de bofetadas bem aplicados por Kamus, e criticado pelas aeromoças, Milo parou de chorar e pareceu recuperar um pouco a razão, ficando um pouco choroso e balbuciando desculpas. As aeromoças pareciam entender o que ocorria, dizendo ser _jet lag_, consequência da mudança de fuso, que mexia com a cabeça de quem bebia a bordo. Kamus ainda argumentou que o grego era louco mesmo, mas as aeromoças já estavam conquistadas pelo jovem ligeiramente histérico de doces olhos azuis. Depois, pouco antes da aterrissagem, Milo pareceu achar por bem eliminar o álcool de seu corpo antes do desembarque. E o fez espetacularmente em cima de um dos passageiros, que já ficara irritado com o showzinho que o grego dera antes, e quis partir para a porrada. Kamus deu uma congeladinha no punho do estressado e saiu levando seu fiasquento escorpiano.

No táxi, Kamus deu o endereço do Caldeirão Furado e olhou para Milo, com aquele seu jeito de "você ainda me mata de vergonha, seu louco". Milo fez sua melhor cara de "te amo, meu francês maravilhoso" e falou timidamente:

- Você não vai contar nada para as crianças, né?

- Claro que não! Mas a vontade que eu tenho é de ligar para o Afrodite e contar tudo pra ele, só pra garantir que na volta o Santuário inteiro já estaria sabendo o fiasco que você aprontou! Francamente, Milo... – Kamus balançou a cabeça – Se você sabe que fica descontrolado quando bebe, pra que fazer assim?

- Eu já pedi desculpas! – ele falou, na defensiva – Olha, chegamos.

Mú esperava os amigos na frente da hospedaria, seu semblante calmo como sempre, as mãos na frente do corpo. Kamus pagou a corrida e desembarcou, logo atrás de Milo, que já apertava a mão de Mú.

- Cê tá com uma cara de cachorro que caiu do caminhão de mudança, Milo, que aconteceu?

- Depois a gente conta, cara. Cadê meus filhos? Tô louco de saudade deles!

- Lá dentro, jantando. Estão doidos pra mostrar pra vocês as compras que fizeram ontem. E estão ansiosíssimos, pensando na viagem de trem.

- Loucos pra ficarem livres da gente... – resmungou Milo, magoado, enquanto eles entravam no Caldeirão e ele corria para abraçar seus "bebês".

- Afinal de contas, Kamus, o que aconteceu enquanto vocês vinham para c�, hein?

- Nem queira saber, Mú, nem queira saber...

Dia primeiro de setembro. Mú teleportou seus amigos até a estação de King's Cross, encontrando-se lá com Noelle, que aparatara em um dos banheiros (e tivera que apagar a memória de uma velhinha que a vira aparecer do nada). Noelle mostrou a eles como passar pela barreira mágica, e todos viram aparecer diante de seus olhos a enorme locomotiva vermelha com o letreiro a frente: "Hogwarts Express".

Dezenas de jovens, de todas as idades, acompanhados de suas famílias, aguardavam o horário de partida do trem. Mú, Milo, Kamus, Tessa, Dumas e Noelle ficaram a um canto, observando a agitação. Quase todos pareciam se conhecer por ali, mesmo entre as crianças menores, da idade de Tess e Du. Os dois ficaram quietinhos até o condutor dar o aviso.

- Dez minutos!

As crianças pegaram seus malões, a gaiola de Perséfone e o cesto onde Monsieur Balzac dormia e embarcaram, procurando uma cabine vazia. Encontraram uma bem no meio do corredor, com a janela dando para a plataforma. Enquanto arrumavam suas coisas uma cabeça de cabelos longos e revoltos apareceu na porta.

- Oi! Tem lugar? – Du assentiu – Ah, que bom! Primeiro ano, também? – Tess foi quem assentiu dessa vez – Eu, também! São, gêmeos, né? Meus irmãos mais velhos também eram, um casal, que nem vocês – A menina sorriu ao parar para tomar fôlego. – Meu nome é Lena. Lena Hooch.

Lena tinha longos cabelos castanho-acinzentados, um tanto revoltos, e olhos maravilhosamente amarelados, como olhos de falcão. Era muito parecida com a mãe, a antiga instrutora de vôo de Hogwarts, Madame Hooch.

Tessa olhou Lena e sorriu. O cosmo que a menina de cabelos cinzentos emanava era vibrante e cheio de alegria, como o de um jovem pássaro, prestes a alçar vôo. Tessa aproximou-se e beijou as faces da meninaà francesa.

- Sou Tessa Chevalier. Meus amigos me chamam de Tess. – Dumas adiantou-se e beijou a mão da menina, fazendo-a corar.

- Sou Dumas. Mas pode me chamar de Du. – ele sentou-se na janela, olhando o movimento, enquanto Tessa e Lena sentavam uma ao lado da outra.

- De onde vocês vêm?

- De Athenas, na Grécia.

- Ué, pensei que fossem franceses! Ah, mas aí vocês teriam ido pra Beauxbatons...

- Nosso _papa_ Kamus é francês, falamos francês e grego desde que nascemos, praticamente. – falou Tess, sorrindo. Ela viu que Lena examinava seus cabelos com um ar de espanto.

- O cabelo de vocês... é azul mesmo?

- _Oui_. Totalmente natural. _Bien_, vamos nos despedir de nossos pais? Daqui a pouco o trem vai partir!

- Ah, minha mãe já foi. Ela é meio avessa a despedidas. – Lena tinha um olhar meio triste ao falar isso – Mas tô louca pra conhecer a família de vocês! – Du sorriu ao comentário da nova amiga e chegou à janela.

- _Papa_ Kamus! Aqui!

Kamus, Milo, Mú e Noelle chegaram à janela do compartimento. Tessa e Dumas botaram o tronco pra fora da janela. Lena achou que Kamus fosse o jovem de cabelos azul-escuros com quem os gêmeos tanto se pareciam, mas viu que estava enganada ao ver o homem de cabelos esverdeados dirigir-se a Dumas no que ela imaginou que fosse grego. Dando uma espiada nos longos cabelos lavanda de Mu, ela concluiu que os gregos tinham aparências muito exóticas (isso que ela nem viu as pintinhas na testa...).

- Juízo, hein, _petites_? – Kamus advertiu.

- _Oui, papa_ Kamus.

- Comportem-se, comam direito e não levem desaforo pra cama! – falou Milo.

- _Oui, papa_ Milo.

- Façam suas lições e obedeçam aos professores. – aconselhou Mu.

- _Oui_, tio Mu.

- E não esqueçam de escrever toda semana, seus danados!

- _Oui_, tia Noelle.

Rindo depois de tantas recomendações, os irmãos puxaram Lena até a janela e a apresentaram à sua família.

- Essa é Lena, nossa nova colega. – falou Dumas em inglês, completando em grego – Tem um cosmo muito bacana!

- Lena, esses são _papa_ Kamus e _papa_ Milo, nossos pais; tio Mu, um amigo deles; e tia Noelle, uma amiga francesa. Ela também é bruxa.

- Prazer em conhecê-los.

Lena estava achando uma coisa estranha, mas quando abriu a boca para perguntar, ouviu-se a voz do condutor, magicamente ampliada:

- Vai partir! Vai partir!

Os gêmeos acomodaram-se junto de Lena, jogando beijos de despedida para os pais. Lena virou-se e expressou o que a estava intrigando.

- Vocês me apresentaram dois pais... cadê a mãe de vocês?

- _Bien_, era o homem de calça de couro preta, Milo. – esclareceu Tessa.

- **Ahn**!

- Ihé uma história comprida... Começa assim... – e enquanto o trem avançava, saindo de Londres, Dumas contava à Lena a estranha história da gravidez dos cavaleiros.

Mais para o fim da viagem, logo após o carrinho de comida passar, Tess, Du e Lena foram interrompidos por uma batida na porta. Logo uma cabeça morena de cabelos curtos se insinuava.

- Graças a Merlin te achei, Lena! Posso ficar aqui? Se seus amigos não se importarem...

- Eddie! Claro, entra! – um rapaz corpulento e alto, de cabelos negros curtos entrou, já com as vestes da escola. – Tess, Du, esse é o Eddie Goyle, um amigo de infância. Eddie, esses são Tessa e Dumas, são da Grécia.

- Muito prazer... Sabe, vocês deviam se trocar, já estamos no final da viagem...

- Porque você achou que nós iríamos nos importar que você ficasse aqui?

É que a minha família não é muito... popular entre a comunidade bruxa em geral. São todos comensais da Morte. Ou eram, antes de morrer. Meu irmão Greg ainda é... um dos fugitivos.

Tess e Du ficaram calados diante da revelação bombástica. O cosmo que sentiam emanar daquele rapaz não era agressivo e repleto de ódio como o de um bruxo das Trevas normalmente é. Era um cosmo terno e repleto de tristeza.

Os irmãos sorriram, compreensivos. Ao ver o gesto repentino de amizade, Eddie pareceu desarmar-se, e entrou em animada conversa com os novos amigos, todos especulando sobre em que casa ficariam.

- Imagino que eu vá ficar na Sonserina... – disse ele, com tristeza – Apesar de tudo. É provável que você fique na Grifinória, Lena. Toda sua família ficou.

É, quase certo... e vocês?

- Sei l�! – respondeu Tess – É meio complicado esse negócio de casas...

- Olha, o trem tá parando! – falou Dumas.

Ao crepúsculo, surgia uma pequena estação de trem, com uma plaquinha: Estação Hogsmeade.

Os alunos desembarcaram com suas bagagens, Tessa equilibrando a gaiola de Perséfone, dumas lutando pra não derrubar Monsieur Balzac. Foi quando ouviram uma voz possante gritando:

- Alunos do primeiro ano aqui! Comigo, os alunos do primeiro ano! – e os gêmeos deram de cara com um homem gigantesco, com quase três metros de altura.

- Caramba, Tessa! Esse cara é maior que o tio Deba!

- É... – vendo a paisagem ao longe, Tessa sentiu-se muito pequena e solitária, tão longe assim do Santuário e de sua família, e buscou a mão do irmão, que apertou a sua com força.

- Olha aquelas janelas lá longe... é Hogwarts.

N/A: **BANZAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! **

Isso foi praticamente uum parto encruado de gestação de dez meses de gêmeos pesando três quilos e meio cada! UFA!

Mil perdões pela demora, não vou nem explicar todos os percalços pelos quais passei e que são o motivo do atraso. Se não a nota vai ficar maior que a fic... hehehe.

Ília-chan: desculpe a demora, pleaaaaseeeeeeee! Prometo ser mais rápida de hoje em diante...

Luimielw: Obrigado! A fic se passa, no mundo de HP, dois a três anos após eles terminarem a Escola.

Próximo capítulo: cerimônia de seleção e primeiras aulas.

Deixem revviews me xingando pelo atraso e elogiando este capítulo...hihi... "mudesta"...

Bjins da Éowin!


	4. Grifinórios, sonserinos, lufalufas e cor...

CDZ não me pertence, os direitos autorais cabem a Masami Kurumada

Tessa, Dumas, Amata, Moksha, Mion, os apelidos Mozão e Mozinho, o nome Carlo de Angelis, os gêmeos Gideon e Maisa e a amazona Pipe TAMBÉM não me pertencem, os direitos de criação dos personagens cabem a Pipe. Recebi autorização da Pipe para utilizar os nomes, mas deixo claro para as admiradoras dela que esta fanfic é de autoria exclusiva MINHA, não tem ligação direta com o universo criado pela criadora dos personagens, reclamações e sugestões devem ser enviadas a mim.

A propósito, Harry Potter, seu universo e seus personagens TAMBÉM não me pertencem, infelizmente a J.K.Rowling foi mais ligeira que eu.

CAP IV – GRIFINÓRIOS, SONSERINOS, LUFA-LUFAS E CORVINAIS

A travessia até o castelo foi feita em balsas através do lago, em grupos de quatro. Encolhidos e um tanto quanto temerosos, iam juntos em uma balsa Tessa, Dumas, Lena e Edward. Eles olhavam encantados as janelas iluminadas do castelo, as torres altas e as corujas, que esvoaçavam em torno, saindo para a caçada noturna. Ao desembarcarem dos botes, pegaram suas coisas e, temerosos, seguiram o grande homem, que Lena dissera chamar-se Hagrid, rumo à porta principal do castelo. Foram orientados a deixarem suas bagagens no saguão, perto das escadas. Ficaram todos juntos, entreolhando-se temerosos.

No alto da escada, uma figura de mulher idosa, magra e empertigada os observava com uma severidade não de todo destituída de ternura, como uma avó rígida olhando seus netos. Lena cochichou para Tess e Du:

- Essa é a professora Minerva McGonagall. É a diretora de Hogwarts.

A professora McGonagall desceu a escadaria devagar, apoiada no corrimão, com um pergaminho enrolado nas mãos. Olhou-os argutamente e deu o que Tess imaginou que fosse um sorriso, embora conseguisse ganhar em frieza de seu pai Kamus.

- Muito bem. Para aqueles que não sabem, eu sou a professora McGonagall, diretora da Escola. Vocês se juntarão em breve ao restante dos alunos, para o banquete de início do ano letivo. Mas, antes que possam sentar-se à mesa daquelas que serão suas casas até o final do curso, deverão passar pelo processo de seleção. Vocês serão divididos entre as quatro casas existentes: Corvinal, Lufa-Lufa, Grifinória e Sonserina. As casas serão como a família de vocês aqui em Hogwarts, e o responsável pela seleção certamente os colocará na melhor casa para suas vidas. Durante sua permanência em Hogwarts os seus acertos renderão pontos para suas casas, e os erros serão punidos com descontos e detenções. Agora- ela falou, mexendo no papel – vamos entrar no Salão Principal. A medida que o professor responsável for chamando seus nomes, vocês devem ir até ele e se submeterem ao selecionador. Quando for anunciada a casa a que pertencerão, juntem-se a mesa correspondente. Compreenderam?

Muitas cabecinhas assentiram. Um pavor tomou conta, de mansinho, dos irmãos Chevalier: e se fossem selecionados para casas diferentes? E se o tal selecionador os separasse? O que fariam?

A prof. McGonagall entrou por uma porta lateral que parecia levar também ao Salão, e em seguida pôs a cabeça para fora, chamando-os.

- Podem entrar, agora.

As crianças ficaram em fila indiana e foram entrando vagarosa e respeitosamente no Salão. A porta dava ao lado da mesa dos professores. Um jovem alto e magro, de cabelos lisos e prateados, colocava um banquinho com um velho chapéu de bruxo, muito esfiapado, em cima. Ele ergueu o olhar, encarando os alunos, e Tessa deparou-se com o par de olhos mais lindo que já vira – cinzentos como um céu tempestuoso, com um véu de ironia toldando-lhes um pouco o brilho. "Deve regular de idade com Seiya... ou talvez mais novo... tão bonito...". Ela deu um pequeno suspiro de admiração. O jovem loiro olhou para a diretora e sorriu – o sorriso pareceu acender uma chama dentro dele, e de repente ele pareceu muito jovem e travesso.

- Obrigada, Draco. Pode sentar-se.

Com um rodopio das vestes verdes, o jovem sentou-se à mesa dos professores. Ao mesmo tempo, um homem de vestes totalmente negras erguia-se, uma expressão arrogante e um pouco desagradável no olhar. Dumas reconheceu Severus Snape, o amigo de Noelle. Lembrou-se da carta de Hogwarts – Snape era o vice-diretor.

Snape tomou o pergaminho das mãos de McGonagall, que sentou-se no centro da mesa. Ele correu o olhar pela assistência um tanto quanto apavorada de jovens alunos. Seu olhar encontrou o de Dumas, e o garoto poderia jurar que recebera uma discreta piscadela e um imperceptível sorriso. Sorriu, então, sentindo-se um pouco mais confiante.

Todos os olhares voltaram-se para o velho chapéu quando um rasgo junto à aba abriu-se e ele começou a cantar.

"_Sou velho e por isso sou sábio_

_Porque sou o Chapéu Seletor_

_Mais de mil anos se passaram _

_Desde quando me dotaram_

_De inteligência e magia_

_O que há em seus pensamentos_

_Posso ler com perfeição_

E é assim que seleciono 

_A casa do seu coração_

_Serão vocês talvez pupilos_

_Do valente Gryffindor das charnecas,_

_Que apreciava os corações indômitos?_

_Se forem ousados, nobres e corajosos_

_Grifinória será sua morada._

_Talvez sejam mais queridos_

_Pela doce Hufflepuff das planícies_

_Que amava os justos e leais?_

_Se forem pacientes, sinceros e sem medo da dor_

_Então Lufa-Lufa os receberá_

_Mas talvez seus corações sejam _

_Da bela Ravenclaw das ravinas_

_Que amava os de grande saber?_

_Se tiverem a mente alerta e o espírito ágil_

_Habitarão, então, Corvinal_

_Mas e se suas mentes pertencerem_

_Ao astuto Slytherin dos brejais_

_Que apreciava os de grande ambição?_

_Se forem astutos e sedentos de poder_

_Então Sonserina vocês habitarão!_

_Coloquem-me em suas cabecinhas _

_Eu lerei o que há em suas mentes_

_E direi o que será bom para seus corações_"

Quando Snape ia começar a ler os nomes dos alunos a serem selecionados, um grande burburinho encheu o salão. Ele ergueu os olhos, irado, mas quando deparou-se com o motivo do burburinho, não pode deixar de sorrir.

Tessa, Dumas, Lena e Eddie viraram-se em direção à porta do salão. Um homem de idade, alto e com uma incrível aura de bondade avançava por entre as mesas. Os alunos sorriam e aplaudiam, entusiasmados. O homem tinha cabelos longos e grisalhos, barbas que escorriam pelo peito até a cintura e argutos olhos azuis, que escondiam-se atrás de oclinhos de meia-lua. Tess boquiabriu-se.

- É Dumbledore!

Dumbledore aproximou-se da mesa dos professores e abraçou a prof. McGonagall.

- Alvo! Por que não avisou que vinha?

- E estragar essa maravilhosa recepção espontânea dos alunos, Minerva, tirando-lhes uma desculpa para fazer bagunça? Eu nem pensaria nisso. Ah! – ele sentou-se ao lado da diretora, observando os alunos que esperavam para ser selecionados – Então eu não perdi a Seleção. – O brilho dos olhos azuis voltou-se na direção dos gêmeos, que sentiram um arrepio estranho. Dumas concentrou-se e sentiu o cosmo do velho: extremamente poderoso, surpreendentemente forte, mas também repleto de calor e bondade. Dumbledore cruzou os dedos longos e finos e apoiou o queixo nas mãos – Prossiga, Severus.

Snape olhou o pergaminho e levantou um olhar frio e sério, de fazer inveja a Kamus nos seus dias de mau humor. O tom de voz parecia-se muito com o do cavaleiro de Aquário ao passar um pito nas crianças quando aprontavam alguma: bem próximo do zero absoluto, desprovida superficialmente de emoções.

- Quando eu chamar seus nomes, sentem no banco e ponham o chapéu na cabeça. Ao receberem a resposta, juntem-se aos seus companheiros de casa. – Ele olhou o primeiro nome da lista. – Amamiya, Sakura

Uma garotinha oriental, pequenina e magra, aproximou-se de Snape e cumprimentou-o com uma curvatura. Sentou-se no banquinho e pôs o chapéu sobre os cabelos lisos e negros. Poucos segundos depois, o rasgo junto à aba abria-se...

- LUFA-LUFA!

A mesa com alunos vestidos de azul explodiu em vivas quando a garota juntou-se a eles. O barulho foi diminuindo e Snape leu o próximo nome.

- Avalon, Stella.

- GRIFINÓRIA!

A mesa vermelha e dourada aplaudiu de pé a garota loira e gordinha que sentou-se entre os alunos do segundo ano.

- Boot, Fiona. – uma menina ruiva e sardenta, com olhos verdes espantados, sentou-se.

- LUFA-LUFA!

- Branden, Peter. – o garoto era moreno e pálido, com olhos estreitos e frios.

- SONSERINA! – foi a vez de uma massa verde e prata manifestar-se com ruído, e ser discretamente vaiada pelos grifinórios.

Foi então que chegou a vez dos irmãos Chevalier. A voz de Snape soou um tanto quanto agourenta aos ouvidos dos gêmeos.

- Chevalier, Dumas.

Dumas sentou-se no banco e pôs o chapéu sobre os cabelos azuis. Os alunos cochichavam, certamente comentando a aparência exótica do novato, com seus cabelos azuis e seu corpo desenvolvido para a tenra idade. Dumbledore inclinou-se para a frente, observando atentamente o greguinho.

- Huummm... – Du ouvia a voz do chapéu falar diretamente com seu cosmo, e sentia a incrível energia que ele emanava – faz anos que não encontro alguém tão difícil de se classificar... Uma inteligência excepcional, digna de um corvinal... mas também um coração bom e leal, pronto a se sacrificar pelos outros, como um lufa-lufa... e também muita força e poder, muita coragem e frieza... é, o melhor pra você é... GRIFINÓRIA!

Dumas abriu um grande sorriso, que fez Tessa lembrar-se de Milo. Ele levantou-se, um pouco trêmulo, e piscou para a irmã antes de juntar-se a mesa da Grifinória. Falou diretamente com o cosmo dela.

_- Força, irmãzinha, ele não vai nos separar..._

_- Tenho medo, Du... Medo de ficar longe de você..._

_- Vai dar tudo certo, Tess, calma..._

Snape chamou o próximo nome da lista.

- Chevalier, Tessa.

Dumbledore continuava concentrado na seleção dos greguinhos. Os cabelos longos e azuis de Tess chamaram mais atenção que os do irmão. Tessa sentia-se temerosa, e teve medo de descontrolar o cosmo e acabar congelando o banquinho. Sentou devagar e pôs o chapéu na cabeça.

- Tão difícil quanto o irmão... – ela ouviu a voz do chapéu seletor dentro de sua cabeça – Um coração talvez mais nobre, e uma coragem idêntica... nunca analisei duas mentes tão parecidas... não, pequena, não precisa temer, seu lugar é na GRIFINÓRIA!

Tessa respirou fundo, e sentiu seu cosmo elevar-se de pura felicidade. Na mesa dos professores, um brilho de triunfo surgia por trás dos óculos de Dumbledore. Tessa saiu saltitando rumo ao irmão, que a abraçou com força e carinho, fazendo-a sentar-se a seu lado na grande mesa. Prestaram atenção na seleção, esperando a vez de seus amigos.

- Douglas, Jennifer.

- CORVINAL! – Foi a primeira manifestação da mesa amarela, que prorrompeu em aplausos entusiasmados.

- Ferguson, Emily.

- SONSERINA!

- Flinch, Ellen.

- GRIFINÓRIA!

- Ford, Norah.

- SONSERINA!

- Fowl, Justin.

- CORVINAL!

- Gerald, Teodore.

- LUFA-LUFA!

- Goldman, Patricia.

- LUFA-LUFA!

- Goldner, Stanley.

- SONSERINA!

- Goyle, Edward.

Tessa e Dumas retesaram-se no banco. Lena ficou na ponta dos pés para enxergar o amigo, que caminhava devagar, como se estivesse indo para a forca. Eddie pôs o chapéu na cabeça e esperou, o coração triste pela certeza que tinha.

- Goyle, não? Diferente, muito diferente do pai e do irmão... diferente o suficiente para aceitar uma missão dolorosa... sei que você não vai entender, mas é preciso que eu faça isso, porque vão precisar de alguém como você na SONSERINA!

Eddie curvou mais ainda as costas, o peso da angústia em cima dele. Acenou de leve, tristemente, para Tessa e Dumas, e deu um sorriso desanimado para Lena. Ela sentiu o coração apertado. Em breve seria ela.

- Highsmith, Sarah.

- CORVINAL!

- Hooch, Lena.

Lena colocou o chapéu sobre os cabelos cinzentos, voltando os olhos de falcão para Tess, dando uma piscadinha.

- Ah, pequena Hooch... você sabe que só existe um lugar para um jovem filhote de pássaro como você... GRIFINÓRIA!

Lena deu um pulo e gritou "Yes!" alto o suficiente para ser ouvida por Snape e receber um olhar digno de Ares nos seus momentos "Vou matar todos os Cavaleiros de Bronze e dominar o mundo!". Ela ficou com as bochechas vermelhas, e correu para se juntar aos amigos. Deu um abraço forte em Tess e Du, sentando-se entre os dois.

- Tadinho do Eddie, né? Mamãe me disse que a Sonserina é um covil de lobos...

- Mas ele tem que ser forte e superar! _Papa_ Milo diz que essa é a primeira regra de um Cavaleiro de Ouro: Ter força para superar os desafios, mesmo que sejam mandados pelos deuses. – falou Du, bem sério. Tess concordou com a cabeça.

- Olha, a seleção vai continuar. Vamos ver quem mais vem pra cá.

Todos os alunos restantes foram chamados para a seleção: Lisbel Jones (Sonserina), Lucy Joyless (Lufa-Lufa), Alexander Kanov (Lufa-Lufa), Louis Kern (Lufa-Lufa), Alicia Kieds (Corvinal), Artemisia Lenon (Sonserina), Susan Lenth (Corvinal), Kananda Leshmi (Corvinal), Bette Miller (Sonserina), Ralph O'neill (Corvinal), James Pattern (Corvinal), Anthony Perkins (Corvinal), Steven Perry (Corvinal), Tony Peterson (Lufa-Lufa), Fred Reynolds (Sonserina), Burt Selleck (Grifinória), Jonnathan Sims (Grifinória), Hugh Stanford (Grifinória), Richard Stein (Sonserina), Anna Storm (Lufa-Lufa), Dawn Thomas (Grifinória) e, por fim, Luke Wilson (Lufa-Lufa).

Estava formada a turma de primeiro ano da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts.

Tess, Du e Lena pareciam muito empolgados, olhando ao redor com animação. Olharam para a mesa dos professores, e Lena, que conhecia todos eles, foi apresentando-os aos gêmeos de longe.

- Bom, a Minerva dá aula de Transfiguração, é a melhor professora da bruxidade, desde que Dumbledore se aposentou. O Snape vocês já conheceram, é vice-diretor, diretor da Sonserina e é um dos poucos mestres de poções do mundo, dizem que ele aprendeu inclusive poções secretas das fadas... Aquele loiro bonitão – Lena apontou o jovem de vestes verdes por quem Tess ficara vidrada - conversando com ele é Draco malfoy, o professor de feitiços... ele é filho de um grande seguidor de Voldemort, mas voltou-se para o lado do bem a tempo... aquela de cabelos crespos e castanhos – apontou para uma jovem de vestes azuis ao lado de Malfoy - é a Hermione Granger, professora de História da Magia... ela é bastante rígida, e é diretora da Grifinória... o cara namorando com ela – Lena apontou um rapaz magro, ruivo e sardento, que segurava a mão de Hermione com cainho – é o Ronald Weasley, ele dá Estudo dos Trouxas... O Hagrid, que vocês conheceram na estação, dá aula de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas... A mulata do lado dele é a Angelina Johnson, ela dá aula de Vôo, agora que minha mãe se aposentou... – Lena apontou a jovem negra, de vestes vinho e cabelo rastafári.- A loira esquisitona ao lado dela é a Luna Lovegood, que dá aula de Estudo das Runas Antigas e é diretora da Corvinal... pode não parecer, mas é inteligente pra caramba... – mostrou a jovem loira de olhos esbugalhados e vestes estampadas, que conversava com uma senhora magra, de rosto severo e vestes escuras, de cor indefinível – Quem tá conversando com ela é a Vector, professora de Aritmancia. A gordinha de branco ao lado delas é Madame Pomfrey, a enfermeira-chefe da escola. A ruiva baixinha é a Gina Weasley, ela é irmã do professor Weasley e é assistente de Madame Pomfrey. – mostrou a garota ruiva, que conversava baixinho com um rapaz moreno e alto, de pele pálida e rosto bondoso, que irradiava calma – O namorado dela é o Neville Longbottom, professor de herbologia e diretor da Lufa-Lufa. A morena do lado dele é a Lilá Brown, professora de Astronomia. – apontou a moça pálida de cabelos negros, que comia em silêncio e absorta. – A morena bonita do lado dela – mostrou uma jovem de pele dourada e rosto bem feito, que fez o sangue normalmente frio de Dumas dar uma fervidinha (é o lado Milo dele aflorando cedo...) – é a Parvati Patil, professora de Adivinhação. E conversando com ela, vocês adivinham quem é?

Lena apontou o jovem de vermelho ao lado de Parvati, conversando risonhamente com ela. Ele tinha cabelos negros e bagunçados, um rosto suave e olhos incrivelmente verdes. Uma mecha teimosa de cabelo tapava uma cicatriz em forma de raio.

- Harry Potter... – murmurou Tessa.

- Exatamente! – confirmou Lena – Bonitão, né? Dizem que a Patil arrasta um trem por ele e ele nem bola...

- Você conhece todos e tudo aqui, hein? – falou Du, espantado com o alcance do conhecimento de Lena sobre a vida em Hogwarts.

- Convivo com esse pessoal desde pequenininha... alguns dos professores eu conheci quando ainda eram alunos, como a "Patota do Potter"...

- Patota do Potter?

- É, é como chamavam o grupo que andava, e anda, junto com o professor Potter: ele, a prof. Granger, o prof. Weasley e a irmã, o prof. Longbottom e a prof. Lovegood.

O barulho no salão foi morrendo quando a prof. Minerva levantou-se para falar antes do banquete.

- Serei breve – ela começou – porque imagino que devam estar famintos. Gostaria de dar as boas vindas a todos os novos alunos, e dizer que estou satisfeita com o retorno dos antigos. Agora- ela falou, com a sombra de um sorriso nos lábios – vamos comer!

Os pratos e taças de ouro se encheram magicamente de comida e bebida, sob o olhar espantado dos alunos novos. Tess e Du se lançaram à comida com o apetite de aprendizes depois de um longo dia de treinamento. Quando iam começar a atacar as costeletas, tomaram um grande susto.

Uma multidão de seres cinza-pérola transparentes invadiu o Salão Principal, deslizando por entre as mesas e se acomodando entre os alunos.

- Fantasmas!

Um fantasma de ar pomposo, com uma roupa do séc. XVI, sentou-se do lado direito de Tessa, cumprimentando-a com um gesto largo de chapéu.

- É um prazer conhecê-la, senhorita Chevalier. A senhorita e seu irmão estão famosos entre os fantasmas e professores.

- É mesmo? – Tessa ergueu uma sobrancelha, ficando tremendamente parecida com Kamus – E o senhor é?

- Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Pompington, fantasma residente da Torre da Grifinória.

- Muito prazer, sir Nicholas. – Tessa sorriu. Foi quando um enorme cão espectral surgiu vindo de baixo da mesa, a língua de fora e o rabo balançando freneticamente. Tessa sorriu, achando o cão uma gracinha.

- Ora bolas, Sirius, comporte-se! – Nick ralhou com o animal – Você às vezes parece que desencarnou com 15 anos!

O cão soltou um latido alto e, parecia a Tess, debochado. Ela ficou intrigada com o porquê de Sir Nick falar com o cão como se ele fosse uma pessoa.

Teve a resposta quase imediatamente.

O enorme cão transformou-se, diante de seus olhos, em um homem (na verdade, um fantasma) alto e magro, aparentando Ter entre trinta e cinco e quarenta anos, de rosto bonito e aristocrático, mas maltratado, como se tivesse passado por inúmeras batalhas. Ele soltou uma risada rouca que lembrava um latido.

- Ah, Nick, não estraga a diversão! Qual o problema em agir que nem criança de vez em quando?

- É um mau exemplo, Sirius. Harry não ia gostar. – Sirius deu um muxoxo – Não adianta resmungar, é verdade. Porte-se como guardião da Grifinória que você é!

Sir Nick virou as costas para falar com os outros alunos, e Sirius botou-lhe a língua de forma malcriada e infantil. Aquele gesto lembrou-lhe tanto Milo que Tess teve que se segurar para não chorar de saudade dos pais. Para distrair sua mente, resolveu correr os olhos pela mesa da Grifinória. Foi olhando os alunos, sentindo-lhes os cosmos um a um, vendo que eram todos companheiros bons, leais e corajosos, embora a única energia que emanasse deles fosse a magia. Foi quando seu olhar cruzou, por poucos segundos, com o olhar do garoto que estava sentado na ponta da mesa, mais perto da mesa dos professores. Ela não tinha reparado nele antes.

Seus olhos azuis-escuros cruzaram com o olhar negro e suave do garoto. Os olhos pareciam de veludo, os cabelos negro-azeviche e a pele pálida. Ele tinha uma face que lhe recordava alguém, mas não sabia quem. O nariz era familiar, também. Sentiu que um cosmo poderoso e diferente emanava dele, como se ele possuísse um poder oculto maior e mais antigo que o de qualquer outro. O olhar do menino cruzou com o dela.

Ele também ficou espantado com o que viu, pois aquele era um rosto familiar. Já sonhara com aqueles longos cabelos azuis, com aqueles olhos belos e o sorriso fácil. Desfocando o olhar, enxergou a aura da garota. Dourada. Ele só vira uma pessoa com a aura dessa cor. Será que a menina era ligada a essa pessoa? Tinha que descobrir na primeira oportunidade...

Tess chamou a atenção de Sirius com um pigarro.

- Haham... senhor Sirius?

- Me chama só de Sirius.

- Sirius... quem é aquele garoto moreno, na ponta da mesa, o que tem uma pedra estranha pendurada no pescoço.

- Aquele? É o filho do Snape... está no terceiro ano. A maior decepção do velho Severus é que ele não seja sonserino... – Sirius deu um sorriso torto.

Isso explicava o nariz para Tessa. Mas ainda tinha algo a intrigando. Algo de... familiar.

- Como é o nome dele?

- Aurelius. Aurelius Snape.

Aurelius! É claro! O sobrinho de Éowin, mulher de Kanon! A semelhança estava ali; ele tinha todo o porte e a aparência da tia, apesar de ser bem mais alto. O que queria dizer que...

- Ele é do Povo Antigo... – murmurou Tess.

- É o que se comenta. – respondeu Sirius, que apesar de morto parecia ouvir muito bem – Parece que a mãe dele é uma fada chamada Arween, e que Snape aprendeu muitas poções com ela e a irmã...

Tessa sentiu a cabeça formigar com as informações e, pedindo licença a Sirius, puxou Lena e Dumas, que comia bem empolgado, para contar o que descobrira. Lena ficou surpresa de saber que Aurelius era filho de uma fada.

- Bem, ele tem uma fama de esquisitão, sabem? Mas todo mundo pensa que é por ser filho do Snape... apesar de que ele tem senso de humor, dizem...

- Mas a tia dele é muito bacana... – argumentou Dumas, tomando um gole do suco de abóbora – Argh, esquentou... Tessa, faz favor?

Tessa tomou o cálice do irmão e fechou os olhos uns segundos. Pequenos cristais formaram-se na borda do cálice, enquanto um sopro de ar frio tomava conta do pedaço da mesa onde eles se encontravam.

- Pronto, tá geladinho! – entregou o cálice para o irmão, sob o olhar espantado e um tanto apavorado de Lena – Que foi?

- Como você consegue fazer isso só com as mãos? Todos os bruxos precisam de uma varinha para executar o _Glacius_!

- E quem disse que isso é o _Glacius_? Isso faz parte dos meus poderes naturais. Eu posso controlar meu cosmo para congelar qualquer coisa até o zero absoluto, bem como meu _papa _Kamus! – respondeu Tessa com orgulho – Usei uma versão suave do "Pó de Diamante" para resfriar o suco do Du. Para algumas coisas, eu e Du não precisamos de varinha! Temos nossos próprios poderes.

- Por exemplo...

- Força sobrehumana. Domínio sobre a nossa energia vital, o cosmo. Corremos na velocidade da luz.

- Quê!

- Eu consigo dominar o gelo. – prosseguiu Tess. – E o Du domina uma técnica de ataque eficientíssima, que pode inclusive estancar hemorragias, além de ser fatal se bem aplicada.

- Por que você acha que eu tenho essa unha assim? – falou Du, mostrando a unha do indicador da mão direita, que era longa e pontiaguda, e parecia emitir um brilho avermelhado – Só pra ficar bonitinho?

- Poxa, gente, desculpa... não quis ofender nem duvidar de vocês... mas é que, às vezes, tudo que vem de vocês parece tão... irreal... – Lena deu um sorrisinho constrangido para os amigos, que retribuíram, a zanga já passada – É um pouco assustador, sabem? Pensar que, sem nem terem começado a escola, vocês já estão habilitados a enfrentarem bruxos formados... Dá medo...

- É só não pegar a gente de mal humor, já vi _papa_ Milo furar o tio Aioros só por que achou que ele tinha olhado atravessado pro _papa_ Kamus... e o mal humor é genético, tem que ver a Tessa quando acorda... – falou Du, recebendo um olhar abaixo de zero da irmã – E pode virar esse teu olhar congelante pra lá, porque é verdade...

Tess não teve outro remédio além de suspirar e admitir; quando ela acordava mal-humorada, era capaz de congelar o primeiro que olhasse torto pra ela. Era de família... ¬.¬

A prof. McGonagall ergueu-se, fazendo os alunos silenciarem. Olhou para todos no salão, e começou a falar.

- Primeiramente, eu gostaria de dar alguns avisos. A Floresta da escola é proibida a todos os alunos, e o povoado de Hogsmeade a todos aqueles que não tenham autorização dos responsáveis. Os alunos não devem fazer mágicas nos corredores, durante os intervalos das aulas. E o sr. Filch avisa que a lista de itens de porte proibido encontra-se afixada na porta da sala dele, para os alunos que desejarem tomar ciência dela. Agora, antes que os diretores das casas recolham os alunos aos salões comunais, o Ministro da Magia gostaria de dirigir-se aos alunos.

Dumbledore ergueu-se sob uma tremenda ovação dos alunos, e sorria ao contemplá-los.

- É sempre maravilhoso retornar a Hogwarts, e ver que seus alunos continuam com a mesma índole, apesar de tantas provações pelas quais passaram. Passamos por muitas coisas nos últimos anos, e devido a isso e a outros fatores, o nosso mundo como o conhecemos está mudando, sofrendo alterações imperceptíveis, porém vitais.- o olhar de Dumbledore passeou pelas mesas, demorando-se em Eddie, na mesa da Sonserina, e em Tessa, Dumas e Aurelius, na mesa da Grifinória – É necessário que vocês mantenham as mentes abertas e os corações prontos para aceitarem as mudanças. Quero apenas que vocês tirem o melhor que puderem de Hogwarts, e que se tornem bruxos dos quais possamos nos orgulhar. Estudem, brinquem, façam travessuras- a essas palavras a prof. McGonagall contraiu os lábios, tornando-os uma linha fina – façam amizades e vivam esses anos, que não mais voltarão. Agora, aproveitem este final de Domingo para se conhecerem antes do início das aulas, amanhã. Boa sorte, e obrigado por ouvirem as palavras vazias de um velho tolo. – Dumbledore sentou-se, sob uma salva de palmas ainda maior. A prof. McGonagall ergueu-se de novo.

- Bem, monitores, levem os alunos para os salões comunais, os diretores das casas em breve se reunirão a vocês para a apresentação de começo de ano. Boa noite a todos.

Um rapaz oriental, aparentando Ter uns quinze anos e com um distintivo redondo no peito, ergueu-se e chamou:

- Alunos do primeiro ano da Grifinória, comigo!

Tessa, Dumas e Lena juntaram-se aos companheiros, e o pequeno grupo tomou a dianteira da massa vermelha e dourada. A medida que subiam, o monitor, que disse chamar-se Lenny Kang, ia explicando aos novatos os últimos detalhes: o número de escadarias, como chegar à Torre da Grifinória, como funcionavam as senhas.

Ao chegarem ao sétimo andar, foram conduzidos para diante de um grande retrato a óleo de uma mulher gorda vestida com uma saia balão cor-de-rosa.

- Vocês dizem a senha- explicou Lenny – e o retrato se abrirá. A senha é um pouco diferente do usual esse semestre, não sei por quê... _Golden armor_ (1)!

O retrato abriu-se, revelando uma abertura redonda. Tess e Du entreolharam-se; _golden armor_? Senha fácil de lembrar...

Todos os alunos entraram na sala comunal, uma sala redonda repleta de poltronas confortáveis, com muitas mesas de estudo (acréscimo de Mione...) e uma grande lareira, que emanava um calor gostoso. Em um canto, encontravam-se Nick Quase-sem-cabeça e Sirius, novamente em sua forma canina. Os aluno receberam ordem de sentarem-se nas poltronas e cadeiras que haviam sido dispostas de forma circular diante da lareira, os calouros na primeira fila.

- Logo a prof. Granger se reunirá a nós- disse Lenny – e então faremos as apresentações.

Os três amigos sentaram-se um ao lado do outro, e Tessa sentiu quando um cosmo quente e poderoso sentou-se logo atrás dela. Em seguida, ouviu uma voz baixa, profunda e suave, que lembrava a voz do Prof. Snape, mas que tinha uma doçura própria.

- Qual a ligação de vocês com Kanon de Dragão Marinho?

Tessa virou-se rápido, chocando os olhos azuis com o olhar negro e insondável de Aurelius Snape. Abriu um sorriso lindo e cheio de calor, que desarmou o rapaz, fazendo-o corar e retribuir.

- Eu estava pensando quando você ia me perguntar isso, ao notar a semelhança de poder, Aurelius.

- Como sabe...?

- Sirius me disse seu nome. Mas você é parecido demais com tia Éowin para negar que seja o filho da irmã dela, Arween, de quem ela falou muito. – Tessa deu um risinho ao ver o ar confuso de Aurelius – Tio Kanon é um Cavaleiro de Athena agora, assim como meus pais, Milo de Escorpião e Kamus de Aquário. Fazia tempo que eu não ouvia chamarem tio Kanon por seu antigo nome de cavalaria... Foi por esse nome que você conheceu ele? – Aurelius assentiu – Então deve Ter sido numa das fases ruins dele... _Bien, ces't tout_?

- Então minha tia esteve no Santuário, como disse que faria? Duvidei que ela deixasse a Irlanda, mas pelo visto ela decidiu-se...

- _Oui_, e ela falou bastante de você... só não disse que era filho de um dos professores. Mas você é bem parecido com ela, parecido o suficiente para fazer a gente notar o parentesco... e notar que você tem sangue das Fadas... Você tem os mesmos poderes de sua tia?

- Sim... e o poder dos Cavaleiros também está bastante evidente em você e no seu irmão, Tessa – ele falou, tocando o ar em torno da menina – Sua aura é dourada, mas fria como gelo... e você é alegre, brincalhona e emotiva, apesar disso... já seu irmão – disse ele, passando as mãos por trás das costas de Dumas, que fingia não notar, conversando com Lena; ele era suficientemente filho de Kamus para Ter "semancol" e notar a importância futura daquela conversa... – tem uma aura quente, e apesar de dourada ela tem um brilho avermelhado como fogo... no entanto ele é tranqüilo e seguro de si. – Aurelius passou a mão sobre os olhos, e quando olhou-a de novo Tessa teve um vislumbre do Poder do Povo Antigo que residia nas mãos daquele garoto alto e magro. Então ele sorriu, e voltou a ser apenas um jovem bruxinho, de pele pálida e olhos brilhantes – Desculpa te usar de cobaia, mas é que eu preciso exercitar a Visão enquanto estou na Escola... Você se importa?

- De jeito nenhum... que pedra é essa que você usa no pescoço, Aurelius?

- Ah, é uma pedra-da-lua... você ainda vai ouvir falar um bocado dela, meu pai a usa muito no preparo de poções... mas esta foi moldada por minha mãe, no formato de um crescente, para que eu sempre recordasse minhas origens...

Tessa sorriu para o novo amigo, quando ouviu-se o retrato se abrir. Através do buraco entrou Hermione, seguida por Rony e Harry. Quando Harry entrou, houve um certo burburinho dos alunos mais novos. Harry sorriu para alguns dos alunos mais antigos, que lhe acenaram de forma natural. Sirius, ainda como cão, veio correndo, o rabo abanando vagarosamente.

- Alô, Sirius. Divertindo os alunos novos?

Sirius voltou à forma humana, rindo de maneira debochada.

- Descobri que é mais fácil gostar de mim como cão do que como homem, Harry. E além disso, tenho um certo... interesse na seleção. – ele olhou para o lado de Aurelius e Tessa

- Ainda Aurelius, Sirius? Severus mudou desde que o garoto veio para cá, porque a implicância com o menino?

- Não é implicância, Harry, mas acho que descobri o porquê da mudança do velho Sev... esse garoto é diferente, e alguns dos novos alunos também...

- Refere-se aos gêmeos Chevalier? Todos os professores estão interessadíssimos em vê-los na sala de aula.. Draco e Minerva, em especial...

- Hunf... você anda conversando demais com aquele moleque Malfoy pro meu gosto...

- Eu já disse que ele mudou... somos amigos, agora...

- Tá... tão amigos quanto eu e Remus fomos um dia. – Harry ficou vermelho à menção do ex-namorado do padrinho – Vamos lá, Mione quer começar as apresentações.

Hermione encontrava-se de pá diante da lareira, sorrindo para os alunos de forma animada. Harry acomodou-se ao lado de Rony, Sirius flutuando logo acima. A diretora da Grifinória escorou-se ao lado da lareira.

- Bem- ela começou, a voz clara e agradável, sem vestígio da voz irritante que tanto incomodava Rony e Harry para que eles fizessem os deveres – todos os anos nós, tradicionalmente, fazemos uma pequena apresentação dos novos alunos, para que os alunos mais velhos da casa os conheçam melhor. É bem simples, digam seus nomes, de onde vem, o que seus pais são e fazem, qual o grau de magia na sua família e o que esperam de Hogwarts. Vocês podem fazer perguntas aos alunos, mas nada de brincadeiras sem graça, ok? Bom, vamos começar pelos últimos a serem selecionados. Srta. Thomas.

Uma menina miúda e magrinha, de cabelos negros e olhos azuis postou-se ao lado de Mione, olhando-a um tanto quanto temerosa.

- Bom, meu nome é Dawn Thomas, eu sou de Notthingham, meus pai é engenheiro e minha mãe é dona de um restaurante. Minha família é completamente trouxa, fui a primeira a manifestar magia. Espero que eu consiga desenvolver minha magia de maneira satisfatória aqui em Hogwarts, e que eu não sinta muita falta de casa...

Um garoto do fundo da sala levantou a mão.

- Você não é filha da Anabelle Thomas, a dona do Ladies's?

- Sou...

- É que minha família é de Nottingham, também... eu sou Doug Hoost.

Dawn sorriu, ao descobrir alguém vagamente familiar naquele ambiente estranho, e correu para sentar-se ao lado do garoto do segundo ano.

- Sr. Stanford, por favor.

Um garoto alto e desengonçado, de cabelos avermelhados e olhos cinzentos, olhou para a platéia.

- Bom, eu sou Hugh Stanford, mas todo mundo me chama de Cherry. Já deu pra notar por quê... – os garotos riram, e mesmo Mione suprimiu um sorrisinho – Sou de Dublin. Bem, meu pai é medibruxo e minha mãe é fotógrafa. Só meu pai é bruxo, minha mãe é completamente trouxa. Eu espero que encontre gente como eu em Hogwarts: que goste de brincar, não só de estudar... e espero que os professores daqui coloquem alguma coisa na minha cabecinha oca. – os alunos riram com estrépito de novo – Se alguém tiver alguma pergunta...

Para espanto de todos, Harry ergueu a mão. Todos olharam, interessados em saber o que o prof. Potter teria para perguntar.

- Eu tenho: você tem algum parentesco com os Weasley? Porque você parece uma versão irlandesa de Fred e George...

Todos riram, em especial do vermelhão de Rony. Mione quase engasgou chamando o aluno seguinte.

- S-sr. Smith.

Um garoto loiro, de cabelos cortados a escovinha e olhos verdes parou numa posição rígida, diante dos alunos.

- Sou Ernest Smith, de Londres. Meu pai é da Força Aérea Real, e minha mãe é dona de casa. Sou o primeiro a apresentar magia na família. – Ernest relaxou a posição – E isso me salvou de ir para a Escola Militar, graças a Deus... Espero que Hogwarts não seja uma versão bruxa da academia Real, só isso... – ele deu uma piscadinha marota e sentou-se, sem esperar perguntas – Qualquer coisa que queiram saber, perguntem amanhã...

- Sr. Simms.

O garoto era moreno e bronzeado, de olhos castanhos brilhantes.

- Bem, sou Jonnathan Simms, mas me chamem de Johnny. Sou de Los Angeles, na Califórnia. – alguns alunos no fundo gritaram " e aí, yankee!", ao que Johnny deu uma risadinha – Meu pai é jornalista, veio para trabalhar no "Profeta Diário", e minha mãe é enfermeira bruxa. A família é totalmente mágica dos dois lados, embora eu tenha alguns primos que são atores... é uma família antiga nos EUA, veio de Salem... Eu espero que Hogwarts seja diferente da Escola Primária que eu freqüentava em Bel Air, e que eu consiga fazer meus pais terem orgulho de mim ao menos uma vez... – deu um sorriso torto – e que ninguém me torture por ser yankee...

Os alunos mais velhos chamaram Johnny, querendo saber quem eram seus primos atores. Muitas meninas ficaram de ouvidos ligados; vai que ele fosse primo do Matt Damon?

- Sr. Selleck, por favor.

O garoto era alto e gordinho, com um rosto desconfiado de agente secreto, cabelos cor de mel e olhos negros.

- Meu nome é Burt Selleck... E-eu sou de Hamptonshire e... meus pais são aurores e...toda a família é mágica e... eu espero que Hogwarts me ensine o que eu preciso para ser auror um dia e... é isso, é.

O garoto correu para sentar-se, com medo que fizessem mais perguntas; aquela exibição já fora demais para sua personalidade acanhada.

- Srta. Hooch. – Mione sorriu ao contemplar Lena. A conhecia desde pequenina.

- Bom, meu nome é Lena Hooch, eu sou de Londres. Minha mãe, Madame Hooch, é ex-professora de Hogwarts, aposentou-se após a Guerra, quando meus irmãos mais velhos faleceram. Meu pai morreu quando eu era pequena, ele era tratador de dragões. A família é totalmente mágica. E eu espero que Hogwarts seja o que eu sempre sonhei quando minha mãe era professora. – deu uma piscadinha para os amigos. Um garoto do fundo levantou a mão para fazer uma pergunta.

- Você pretende entrar para o time de quadribol? É que eu sou o capitão...

- Farei os testes junto com todo mundo. Mas eu sei voar um pouquinho...

Harry sorriu, lembrando de uma certa garotinha de oito anos apostando corrida de vassouras com ele e chegando na frente, gritando: "olha, mamãe, eu venci o Harry Potter!".

Lena sentou-se enquanto Mione chamava a próxima da lista.

- Srta. Flinch.

Uma garota de cabelos castanhos curtos e olhos cor de mel levantou-se, olhando de canto para Lena e sorrindo. Simpatizara com a garota de olhos amarelos.

- Bom, meu nome é Ellen Flinch, eu sou de Bath, meus pais são instrutores de auto-escola. A família toda é trouxa, só eu tenho magia até agora. Eu queria que Hogwarts fosse uma segunda casa pra mim...

- O que é instrutor de auto-escola? – quis saber um garoto do terceiro ano.

- Bem, é quem ensina os trouxas a dirigirem os carros... sabe, automóveis... – ela parou, embaraçada, indo sentar-se.

- Srta. Avalon.

Dumas olhou para Tessa de canto, chamando a irmã pelo cosmo.

_- Aposto que ela deixou a gente por último de propósito..._

_- Ela sabe que vão Ter muuuitas perguntas..._

Os dois riram de forma marota um para o outro, enquanto a garota loira e gordinha, de olhos azuis doces posicionava-se ao lado de Mione.

- Eu sou Stella Avalon, sou escocesa, de Glasgow. Meu pai é veterinário, minha mãe é auror. Bem, minha mãe já esperava que eu nascesse bruxa, mas meu pai ficou bem chocado... Espero fazer amigos em Hogwarts, e aprender para um dia ser medibruxa, que é o que eu quero...

A garota sorriu para os colegas e sentou-se, ganhando um sorriso de Lena, que simpatizara com a menina a primeira vista.

- Bem, achei melhor deixar o Sr. e a Srta. Chevalier por último por serem irmãos. Venham até aqui, por favor.

Tess e Du ergueram-se de mãos dadas e foram para o lado de Mione, sentindo-se subitamente acanhados com os olhares insistentes sobre eles.

- _Bien_, eu sou Tessa Chevalier.

- E eu sou Dumas Chevalier.

- Somos de Athenas, na Grécia.

- E esperamos que Hogwarts nos ensine o suficiente para ampliar o alcance de nossos poderes, que são diferentes da magia ensinada aqui, mas que estão no nosso sangue também, talvez com mais força. – Du foi olhado com estranheza ao proferir essas palavras.

- Por que o cabelo de vocês é azul? – uma voz perguntou no fundo.

- Herança genética. – explicou Tessa – O de nossos pais também é.

- Falem sobre os pais de vocês. – pediu uma menina da primeira fila.

Tessa e Dumas se olharam, confabulando em grego.

# - Devemos contar a verdade?

- Foi o que _papa _Kamus disse...

- Eu conto ou você conta?

- Eu conto – decidiu Tessa – Fui eu que herdei a cara-de-pau de _papa_ Milo...#

Tessa ergueu a voz, voltando a falar em inglês.

- Nossos pais são Milo, Cavaleiro de Ouro de Escorpião, e Kamus, Cavaleiro de Ouro de Aquário, protetores sagrados da Deusa Athena.

Um "ooohhhhh" respeitoso encheu o salão comunal. Foi quando a ficha de um dos alunos mais velhos caiu.

- Peraí... vocês deram o nome de dois homens... mas e a mãe de vocês?

Tessa e Dumas se olharam. Foi Du quem respondeu.

- _Bien_... é Milo, o Cavaleiro de Escorpião.

O choque foi tamanho que todos ficaram quietos. Foi Sirius quem manifestou a estupefação geral.

- Mas como pôde acontecer uma coisa dessas!

- _Bien,_ - começou Tessa – tudo começou após uma festa de Baco...

MAIS TARDE...

Depois de um bom tempo, os gêmeos conseguiram terminar de contar a curiosa história de seu nascimento. Fora difícil convencer os colegas da veracidade da história, mas os gêmeos prometeram trazer as fotos dos cavaleiros grávidos e de seus amigos de condição semelhante (a saber: Amata, Mion e Moksha). Ainda assim, muita gente encarou tudo como brincadeira.

Hermione mandou os alunos se recolherem, e apontou onde ficavam os dormitórios.

- O dormitório das meninas é deste lado, e o dos meninos do outro lado.

Tessa observou o irmão em pânico, correndo para agarrar a manga da veste dele.

- Dormitórios separados, Du!

- Mas é claro, Tess. É como se fosse um colégio interno...

- Mas a gente nunca dormiu separado... – Tess fez biquinho, os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Dumas sorriu e abraçou a irmã.

- Mas é necessário, _chèrie frère_... faz parte do nosso aprendizado... Lembra o que _papa_ Milo disse? "Sejam fortes!". E se você sentir muito minha falta, ou sentir saudade dos nossos _papas_, me chame pelo cosmo, e a gente se encontra aqui embaixo, tá?

- Tá. – resmungou Tess, enxugando as lágrimas.

Eles separaram-se sorrindo, embora com os corações pesados. Era realmente uma vida nova que começava para eles, e eles ainda não haviam absorvido o sentido absoluto disso.

NO DORMITÓRIO DOS MENINOS...

Dumas arrumava a mesa-de-cabeceira. Dera sorte, sua cama ficava bem embaixo da janela, do jeito que ele queria. Na mesa, ele colocara uma foto sua e de Tess com seus pais, defronte ao templo de Aquário. Kamus e Milo vestiam suas armaduras completas, os irmãos vestiam as roupas de treino. Ao lado, uma foto dos capetinhas do Santuário: ele e a irmã, Moksha, Aiorin, Amata e Mion. No colo de Amata e Tessa, Gideon e Maisa. Ele olhou os amigos com saudade, e sentiu uma fisgada no peito ao contemplar o rosto loiro e delicado de Mion.

- Esses são seus pais?

Du virou-se e deu de cara com o tímido Burt. Sorriu e pegou a foto dos pais.

- É, são eles. Tenho um orgulho danado dos dois...

- Eu acho um pouco estranho, sei lá... nada contra, mas é complicado de entender...

- Lá na minha terra é supercomum – intrometeu-se Johnny – Eu tenho um irmão que namora um cantor de rock, eles moram juntos há dois anos... – ele pegou a foto de Milo e Kamus – Quem é sua mãe? – Du apontou Milo – Caramba! Mas é bonito, hein? Um pedação!

Du sorriu, ao ver que os amigos faziam o possível para colocá-lo à vontade.

- Hey, Ernie, Hugh, venham ver as fotos do pessoal do Dumas.

Os dois outros grifinórios aproximaram-se e olharam as fotos com interesse.

- Teus pais parecem gente fina... – falou Hugh – Ooh, e quem é essa gatinha de rosa aqui na outra foto?

- Essa é a Amata, filha do tio Afrodite e do tio Carlo... vou pedir pro tio Deba mandar mais fotos, aí vou apresentar todo o pessoal do Santuário pra vocês... os cavaleiros de ouro todos, os de prata e os de bronze, a nossa senhora, a Deusa Athena... Talvez um dia vocês conheçam eles pessoalmente...

- Ia ser legal! – falou Ernie, passando a mão nos cabelos espetados – Imagina, conhecer homens que já ficaram grávidos! E uma deusa de verdade! Cara, a sua vida é surreal...

- É... – murmurou Du, arrumando o malão nos pás da cama. " E eu vou sentir muita falta dela enquanto estiver aqui", pensou.

NO DORMITÓRIO DAS MENINAS...

Tessa desfazia as malas, e colocava fotos idênticas sobre a mesa-de-cabeceira. De dentro da mala, tirou um pingüinzinho de pelúcia, que pôs por trás das fotos.

- Que gracinha de pingüim, Tess! – falou Lena, passando a mão no bichinho – De onde você tirou?

- Ah, esse é o Gegê(2). O meu _papa_ Kamus... ahn... me _emprestou_...

(Enquanto isso, no Santuário:

- MIIIILOOOO! ONDE VOCÊ ENFIOU O GEGÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ?)

A cama de Tessa ficava na mesma posição que a do irmão. Ela mostrou as fotos para as amigas, que caíram de amores por Milo e Kamus.

- Como seu pai Milo é lindo, Tessa... – suspirou Stella, encantada com o cavaleiro de Escorpião.

- E o seu pai Kamus também... – disse Ellen, que preferira o brilho frio do Mestre do Gelo.

- Vocês precisam ver ao vivo... – disse Lena, fazendo inveja – Eu vi os dois na plataforma, em King's Cross. São maravilhosos...

- E esse garoto de pintinhas na testa? Esse que não tem sobrancelha e tem cabelo roxo? – quis saber Dawn, olhando interessada a foto dos fofinhos dourados.

- Esse é o Moksha, filho do tio Shaka e do tio Mú. É um capeta, mas também é um amigão.

- Ele é um pouco esquisito, mas é engraçadinho...

- Ele é a cara do pai dele... o tio Mú, eu quis dizer. Um dia eu vou pedir que eles mandem fotos de todos, aí apresento pra vocês. Ou talvez eles resolvam aparecer no nosso aniversário, não sei...

Tess sentiu uma fisgadinha no coração, lembrando do sorriso alegre de Milo e do olhar sereno de Kamus. Depois que todas as amigas já estavam dormindo, Tessa sentou-se no peitoril da janela, agarrada em Gegê, e chorou, como a criança que ainda era e como a jovem que, naquele dia, começava a ser.

UM POUCO MAIS TARDE...

Dumas, contemplando o céu noturno de Hogwarts, viu quando uma das estrelas da constelação de Sagitário emitiu um brilho mais forte, e sentiu o chamado angustiado do cosmo de Tessa. Desceu do parapeito da janela, calçou seus chinelos e saiu o mais silenciosamente que pôde do quarto, para não incomodar seus companheiros. Descendo as escadarias do dormitório, viu a irmã, de costas para ele, sentada em um sofá de frente para a lareira, contemplando o fogo que morria.

- Tess, o que houve?

Ele ficou de frente para a irmã, que apertava Gegê convulsivamente, com os olhos inchados de tanto chorar.

- Você trouxe o Gegê escondido! – Tessa assentiu – Zeus, isso vai dar um barraco danado quando _papa_ Kamus se der conta do sumiço... e vai sobrar pro _papa_ Milo... – Tess olhava o fogo, parecendo não ouvir o irmão. Du sentou-se ao lado dela e puxou-a para mais perto dele – O que houve, _petit frère_?

- N-não c-consigo do-dormir... – ela soluçava de mansinho – S-sinto fa-falta da mi-minha c-cama, d-do meu q-quarto, do _p-papa_ Milo, do _p-papa_ K-kamus... – ela desabou chorando no ombro do irmão. – Q-quero o _p-papa_... os d-dois...

Dumas abraçou-a com mais força, fazendo a irmã deitar em seu colo e acariciando os cabelos longos e azuis da irmã, como se acariciasse os do pai, deixando uma lágrima escorrer, concessão à sua personalidade fria e controlada, como a do cavaleiro de Aquário.

- Precisamos Ter força, Tess... ou você achou que íamos passar a vida toda no Santuário, sem nunca nos separarmos de nossos _papas_? – Tess assentiu e Du sorriu. A irmã, quando queria, era bem teimosa... até parecia escorpiana...¬.¬ - O que você acha que _papa _kamus vai dizer quando souber que você quer desistir? E _papa_ Milo?

Tess olhou para o irmão gêmeo, enxergando sua imagem espelhada nos olhos idênticos aos seus. Engoliu um pouco do choro, esperou a voz firmar e falou.

- Mas eu me sinto sozinha naquele quarto... sinto falta de você, Du... você é meu irmão, meu melhor amigo, a única pessoa que eu tenho aqui em Hogwarts. Só hoje, Du, me faz companhia só hoje, na primeira noite aqui...

- Aí você promete que vai ser forte e agüentar essa primeira semana como compete a um Cavaleiro de Athena?

- Prometo.

- Então, tá! – ele levantou-se sorrindo, estendeu a mão para a irmã e levantou-a do sofá – Vou te levar escondida lá pro dormitório dos meninos. Mas você tem que sair antes de amanhecer totalmente, _frère_, senão a gente se encrenca!

Tess sorriu, sentindo-se mais segura. Sabia que só tinha que superar essa primeira noite de solidão, e depois voltaria a ser a segura filha de Milo, que enfrentava a vida de peito aberto, sorriso largo e piada na boca. Mas por essa noite ela queria ser apenas Tessa, uma garotinha assustada por estar a centenas de quilômetros de distância dos pais e de todo o seu mundo, e com apenas o irmão como âncora.

Enquanto eles subiam, pé ante pé, as escadas do dormitório dos meninos do primeiro ano, uma figura os contemplava das sombras, com o coração apertado. Aurelius também se sentia como Tessa às vezes, apenas um garoto assustado longe da mãe. Mas seu pai não podia oferecer-lhe um porto tão seguro quanto Dumas o era para Tessa.

SEGUNDA-FEIRA, 02 DE SETEMBRO

O Sol nascente encontrou Tessa no Dormitório dos meninos, dormindo abraçada em Gegê, de mãos dadas com o irmão. Os primeiros raios de Sol bateram nas pálpebras de Du, que abriu devagar os olhos e deu de cara com a irmã, que dormia, ressonando. Deu um beijo na testa dela e a acordou com suavidade.

- Tess... acorda, você tem que voltar pro seu dormitório... ligeiro, antes que alguém acorde...

Tessa abriu os olhos devagar e deu um sorriso para o irmão.

- 'Brigada, Du. 'Brigada por eu sempre poder contar com você. Prometo ser forte de hoje em diante.

- Tá... mas se precisar, chama!

Tessa agarrou Gegê, deu um beijo no rosto do irmão e saiu pé ante pé. Du virou de lado e continuou a dormir, para ver se sonhava de novo com um certo par de olhos verdes adornados por uma pintinha...

Tess subiu rápido (em mach 4...) para o seu dormitório, acomodando-se na cama. Quando ia cobrir-se, ouviu a voz de Lena.

- Você foi dormir com o Du, né?

O susto foi tão grande que Tessa caiu de lado, com as pernas um pouco para cima.

- Lena! – ela murmurou, recompondo-se – Tá, fui, sim... eu tava me sentindo sozinha...

- E por que não me acordou? – a voz de Lena tinha um tom de mágoa.

- Desculpa, Lena... isso não quer dizer que eu não te considere minha amiga... mas é que eu precisava de alguém da minha família, entende? Eu precisava do meu irmão...

- Tudo bem, Tess, desculpa eu... mas é que eu também me senti sozinha, ontem... – ela tinha a voz embargada, mas logo recuperou-se – Ei, que tal já nos levantarmos e nos vestirmos? Já estamos acordadas, mesmo...

- Tá bem... vamos ver como serão as aulas de hoje... já tem os horários?

- Nah, eles entregam na hora do café... ainda é cedo, dá tempo de tomar banho, se vestir e ainda dar uma conversada antes do pessoal descer pro café... vamos lá?

- Vamos.

As meninas pegaram as vestes e foram até o banheiro. Depois do banho, já vestidas e penteadas (em termos; os cabelos de Lena não paravam no lugar, e Tess atara os cabelos no penteado favorito de Milo, um rabo de cavalo frouxo, com mechas caídas emoldurando-lhe o rosto), as amigas se olharam da cabeça aos pés: os mocassins pretos e lustrosos, as vestes negras e compridas, o chapéu pontudo. E riram, riram muito.

- A gente tá muito esquisita... – falou Tess, meio sem fôlego

- É... – Lena concordou, enxugando as lágrimas de riso – Mas a gente acostuma... vem, vamos arrumar a mochila. No primeiro período não precisa levar livro, só pergaminho, pena e a varinha, claro... O material só é obrigatório depois que distribuem os horários.

Tess arrumou a mochila com toda a delicadeza, colocando a pena mais colorida que Moksha lhe dera, o tinteiro dado por Gideon e Maisa, pergaminhos e sua varinha. Lena já terminara de arrumar a mochila quando Tessa fechou a dela. Já ia saindo, mas pareceu lembrar-se de um último detalhe: voltou e pegou Gegê, espremendo-o junto dos pergaminhos. Por via das dúvidas...

As amigas resolveram apresentar uma a outra as impressões que tiveram sobre os colegas, bem como dos professores. E conversaram até que os primeiros alunos começaram a descer para o café.

NO DORMITÓRIO DOS MENINOS...

Du dormiu até sentir que alguém lhe chacoalhava. Abriu os olhos com preguiça e deu de cara com o rosto sardento de Hugh.

- Acorda, Dumas, já tá na hora de se vestir!

Du espreguiçou-se e olhou em torno. Os colegas já começavam a tirar as vestes de dentro dos malões, já de banho tomado.

- Sono pesado, hein? – falou Burt, sorrindo – A gente fez uma algazarra dos diabos, e você continuou aí, ferradão...

- Puxei meu pai... – deu um grande bocejo e levantou-se, separando as coisas para o banho.

- Qual deles? – brincou Ernie

- Haha, muuuito engraçado, Ernie... – Du ia saindo quando ouviu a voz sonolenta de Johnny se manifestar pela primeira vez .

- Te prepara para ouvir coisa pior do pessoal da Sonserina quando eles ficarem sabendo... ouvi dizer que o negócio com eles é barra pesada.

Dumas virou-se para o amigo, o cosmo intensificando-se ao simples pensamento de falarem mal de sua família, um halo dourado em torno dos cabelos azuis e um olhar sinistro e frio; não parecia mais um garotinho estudante, e sim o jovem cavaleiro que seus pais um dia foram, com a mesma idade.

- Eu só espero que eles não me forcem a usar meus poderes... ou então nem toda a habilidade de Madame Pomfrey irá salvá-los.

Ele entrou no banheiro, deixando para trás os amigos, todos se olhando com ares perplexos. Cherry Hugh foi o primeiro a conseguir falar.

- Cara... eu não queria pegar o Dumas num dia ruim...

Algum tempo depois, Dumas saiu do banheiro, já completamente vestido. As vestes negras salientavam o porte naturalmente elegante do greguinho, fazendo-o parecer mais velho do que era. O cabelo azul estava completamente penteado para trás e ainda úmido. Ele acertou o chapéu num ângulo elegante, e arrumou a mochila rapidamente, colocando por último uma pequena caderneta.

- Que é isso? – quis saber Burt

- Diário meu e da Tess. – Du pôs a mochila nas costas e arrumou o cabelo, pondo uma mecha teimosa atrás da orelha – Vamos?

Ao descerem para o café, os garotos acharam a sala comunal cheia. Com um "vejo vocês no café", Du separou-se dos amigos e foi ao encontro da irmã e da amiga. Tess e Lena estavam cochichando em um canto, muito compenetradas. Ele veio devagarinho por trás da irmã, querendo ingenuamente assustá-la. No momento em que ergueu as mãos, ouviu-lhe a voz clara.

- Nem adianta, Du, você não conseguiu disfarçar seu cosmo direito...

Com um olhar de frustração, ele sentou-se no braço da poltrona onde Tess estava refestelada.

- 'Cê tá irritado, Du, que foi?

- Ah, foi um troço que o Johnny disse...

- Aquele yankee te incomodou? – perguntou Tessa, já resfriando o ar em torno deles, com um de seus olhares " cai fora, Moksha, o irmão é meu".

- E você ainda fala em descontrole de cosmo... Olha o frio que ficou aqui! Se acalma. – Tess respirou fundo e "baixou a bola" – Ele não disse nada do que você tá pensando, só disse uma coisa que me fez pensar...

- O quê? – quis saber Lena, toda curiosa...

- Ele comentou sobre a reação do pessoal quando ficar sabendo a nossa história... Sei lá, Tess, o pessoal da Grifinória foi bacana, entendeu, mas e os outros? E o pessoal da Sonserina?

- Acho que cê tá sofrendo por antecipação, _frère_... Vamos esperar. Se algum engraçadinho se meter a besta, não vai sobrar pra contar a história... e vai ficar num esquife de gelo eterno, bem no Saguão de Hogwarts, como aviso...

- Ui, Tess, como você acordou má hoje...

- Vai tomar banho, Dumas.

- Já tomei – Du pôs a língua para a irmã e Tess riu.

- Tem vezes que cê fica mais parecido com o _papa _Milo que eu...

- Ei, vocês dois, parem de discutir, a gente vai perder o café! – Lena apontou para a massa de alunos de preto e vermelho que saía pelo buraco do retrato, e eles levantaram-se, tomando a mesma direção. Na saída, foram barrados por Lenny Kang.

- As vestes de vocês ainda não foram padronizadas? – eles se olharam sem entender. Lenny começou a empurrá-los em direção a saída – Vamos lá, dar um jeito nisso.

Foram conduzidos escadas abaixo até a sala dos professores. Bateu à porta, sendo atendido por Draco. Tess fitou o professor de Feitiços e sentiu o rosto corar.

- Pois não, Kang?

- Eu preciso falar com a prof. Granger, prof. Malfoy.

- A prof Granger já desceu para o café com o Weasley, Kang. Terá que procurá-la no Salão Principal.

- E o prof. Potter, está aí?

Draco corou imperceptivelmente, e Dumas viu o ar confiante dele vacilar um pouco antes de retornar ao habitual.

- Sim, está. – Draco virou-se para dentro – Potter! Tem um aluno querendo falar com você aqui. – Ele virou-se para o pequeno grupo e deu um de seus meio-sorrisos irônicos – Esperem um minuto.

Com as vestes azuladas girando em torno do corpo, Draco virou-se e entrou na Sala, passando por Harry, que vinha com um ar um pouco acanhado, que Lena e Kang tomaram por sono, mas que Tessa e Dumas sabiam bem o que era; o mesmo ar de Shun quando Ikki chegava de repente e o flagrava com Hyoga...

- O que houve, Lenny?

- Professor, a Hooch e os Chevalier perderam a padronização, e eu queria saber se o senhor não poderia fazer isso no lugar da prof. Granger...

- Mas é claro! – Harry tirou a varinha do bolso das vestes e fez um movimento descendente em torno de Tessa – _Rubberiu Ribon_! – a barra das mangas e da gola das vestes tornou-se vermelha. Harry, então fez um movimento de estocada no lado esquerdo do peito – _Herals Gryfindor_! – na veste da menina apareceu o brasão da Grifinória, escudo vermelho com o leão dourado. Ela sorriu.

- Legal! – Harry sorriu para ela e repetiu o procedimento em Dumas e Lena. Quando terminou, guardou a varinha e recostou-se na porta, olhando para Lena e rindo.

- Então você sabe voar um pouquinho, Lena? Que eu lembre, você já voava melhor do que eu quando tinha oito anos... eu imagino agora!

Lena riu, um pouco envergonhada.

- Queria que eu dissesse o que, Harry? É, eu já vôo há sete anos, e já venci algumas corridas, inclusive contra gente mais velha... e contra o lendário apanhador da Grifinória, um tal de Harry Potter, já ouviram falar nele? – os dois se olharam e riram, e Harry passou a mão nos cabelos cinzentos de Lena. Gostava dela como se fosse a irmãzinha caçula que nunca tivera, e ainda lembrava com carinho das aulas de Madame Hooch.

Os dois ainda sorriam um para o outro quando Draco saiu da sala dos professores, com um movimento elegante das vestes. Virou a cabeça e chamou Harry.

- Vai ficar de conversa com os alunos ou vai vir tomar café, Potter? Os outros estão esperando. E vocês – ele completou, olhando para os garotos – já deviam estar lá!

Ele virou-se e saiu caminhando, o porte altivo e aristocrático. Harry suspirou e olhou para cima.

- Já vou, Malfoy...

- O Draco não muda, né? Continua metido e ciu...

- É melhor vocês descerem, Lena. – cortou Harry, corando furiosamente – Senão, vão perder o primeiro café da manhã de vocês na mesa da Grifinória.

Os garotos despediram-se com acenos de cabeça e foram descendo atrás de Lenny. Ao entrarem no salão Principal, fez-se silêncio por um instante. Mas logo o barulho retornou, mais ensurdecedor do que nunca, como se todos estivessem dispostos a ignorar a entrada deles no Salão.

Os três amigos sentaram-se numa das pontas da mesa da Grifinória, junto com seus colegas do primeiro ano. A conversa seguia animada, sobre como seriam as aulas. Logo Lenny Kang veio com uma pilha de pergaminhos vermelhos.

- Horários!

Os garotos pegaram os pergaminhos e viram a letra difícil e apertada de Hermione, em tinta dourada.

_HORÁRIOS DO PRIMEIRO ANO_

_SEGUNDA-FEIRA_

_MANHÃ:_

_1° TEMPO – TRANSFIGURAÇÃO_

_2° TEMPO – HISTÓRIA DA MAGIA_

_TARDE:_

_1° E 2° TEMPO – FEITIÇOS_

_TERÇA-FEIRA_

_MANHÃ:_

_1° E 2° TEMPOS – HERBOLOGIA_

_TARDE:_

_1° TEMPO – DEFESA CONTRA AS ARTES DAS TREVAS_

_2° TEMPO – TRANSFIGURAÇÃO_

_QUARTA-FEIRA_

_MANHÃ:_

_1° TEMPO – TRANSFIGURAÇÃO_

_2° TEMPO – DEFESA CONTRA AS ARTES DAS TREVAS_

_TARDE:_

_1° TEMPO – HERBOLOGIA_

_2° TEMPO – POÇÕES_

_NOITE:_

_MEIA-NOITE – ASTRONOMIA_

_QUINTA-FEIRA_

_MANHÃ:_

_1° TEMPO – DEFESA CONTRA AS ARTES DAS TREVAS_

_2° TEMPO – FEITIÇOS_

_TARDE:_

_1° TEMPO – HISTÓRIA DA MAGIA_

_2° TEMPO – VÔO_

_SEXTA-FEIRA_

_MANHÃ:_

_1° E 2° TEMPOS – POÇÕES_

_TARDE LIVRE_

_As aulas começam às 08:30 AM_

_O almoço começa a ser servido à 1:00 PM_

_As aulas da tarde começam às 2:00 PM_

_Atrasos serão punidos com desconto de pontos das casas._

_O jantar começa a ser servido às 7:00 PM_

_Todos os alunos devem estar em suas salas comunais às 9:00 PM_

- Ih, já começamos com Transfiguração... – gemeu Cherry Hugh – Me disseram que a velha McGonagall é linha dura...

- Você nem sabe o quanto... – Tess e Du viraram-se. De pé, entre os dois, com um sorriso irônico no rosto, estava Aurelius – Procurem não se atrasar e nem conversar durante a aula dela. E durante a do meu pai também – ele acrescentou, em voz baixa – O velho consegue ser pior que a Minerva.

Todos riram da cara resignada de Aurelius. Ele baixou a cabeça, encarando os gêmeos.

- Vim desejar boa sorte pra vocês. Fiquem tranqüilos, que vai dar tudo certo – ele sorriu, encorajando os irmãos.

Burt olhou para o relógio, sufocando um gritinho.

- Já são 08:20! Vamos lá, senão vamos nos atrasar pra primeira aula!

Eles pegaram as mochilas e saíram em desabalada carreira pela porta do Salão Principal. Tess e Du acenaram para Aurelius e correram para junto dos amigos. Ia começar a primeira semana de aula dos gêmeos na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts.

N/A: gente, esses capítulos estão ficando enormes! Sei que prometi a primeira semana de aulas para este capítulo, mas aí ele ia ter umas 40 páginas de Word!

Bein, mas o quinto capítulo será sobre a primeira semana de aulas, e sobre uma ocasião inesquecível para o meu cavaleiro de Bronze mais fofo, Shun de Andrômeda... Aguardem e verão! Não pude resistir...

Pipe-sensei, obrigada pelo review! Fiquei lisonjeadíssima quando você disse que eu tinha um estilo parecido! Domo arigatô!

Bein, até o quinto capítulo, então! Ele já começou a ser escrito, mas eu naum posso digita-lo com muita presteza, porque meu dedo indicador da mão direita sofreu um acidente, e minha habilidade de digitação ficou um pouco prejudicada. Por favor, não me crucifiquem se eu demorar um pouco pra atualizar. Meu dedinho dóóóóóiiiii...

Bjins da Éowin!


	5. Primeiras aulas, primeiras confusões

AVISOS GERAIS:

Falas _em itálico_: irmãos conversando via cosmo

Falas #entre sustenidos#: gêmeos conversando em grego.

(_frases entre parênteses em itálico_): comentários cretinos da autora, e (_§frases entre símbolo de parágrafo, entre parênteses e em itálico§_) comentários cretinos do Id da autora.

**ENJOY THE FIC!**

Ah, as always...

- CDZ pertence ao Kurumada-sensei e a Toei Animation

- Harry Potter é da titia J.K. Rowling, que ta nadando em grana graças aos bruxos...

- E os filhos, todos, dos cavaleiros de ouro e prata, o nome Carlo di Angelis e os apelidos Mozão e Mozinho pertencem à querida Pipe-sensei, que gentilmente me autorizou a usá-los nesta fic maluca. Qualquer reclamação, enviem a mim, ta, porque quem fez essa patchoca fui eu...

Agora sim, enjoy the fic!

**CAP V – PRIMEIRAS AULAS, PRIMEIRAS CONFUSÕES...**

Os alunos da Grifinória e da Lufa-lufa correram até a sala de transfiguração, chegando um minuto antes do sinal soar. A professora McGonnagal não estava a vista, apenas um gato malhado e esguio, sentado muito ereto sobre a mesa dela. Depois que o último aluno sentou-se, o gato transformou-se na professora Minerva.

A turma prorrompeu em aplausos. A diretora suprimiu um sorriso e fez sinal para que todos fizessem silêncio.

- A Transfiguração é um dos ramos mais importantes e trabalhosos da Magia. Vocês precisarão de um embasamento teórico muito firme para executar com perfeição cada feitiço. Lembrem-se sempre da bruxa que pensou que tinha base suficiente para transfigurar-se em avioneta e passou o resto da vida com um leme saindo da... _retaguarda_. – McGonnagal engoliu um sorrisinho e encarou a turma com uma expressão severa - Transfiguração é uma arte complexa, e não apenas virar 'uma coisa em outra'.- Du virou triunfante para a irmã.

_- Não te disse?_

Tessa girou os olhos, uma expressão vencida. Eles haviam tido uma discussão monstruosa, em que ela insistira que iam sair virando uma coisa em outra a torto e a direito, e que já iam poder virar gente em bicho. Dumas retrucara que não era bem assim, e que ele achava que eles teriam que estudar um bocado para conseguir transfigurar qualquer coisa.

- Hoje vamos começar com uma transfiguração bem simples. Vocês tentarão transformar palitos de fósforo em agulhas. Peguem penas e pergaminhos e copiem a descrição do feitiço que colocarei no quadro. – McGonnagal bateu com a varinha no quadro-negro e uma longa explicação surgiu, inclusive acompanhada de diagramas animados. – Vocês têm 20 minutos para copiar e ler com atenção, meninos. Comecem.

Durante um bom tempo ouviu-se somente o ruído das penas arranhando os pergaminhos, enquanto os alunos copiavam as instruções que Minerva colocara no quadro. Aos poucos o silêncio foi caindo na sala, enquanto os alunos concentravam suas atenções no texto. Dumas coçava o queixo com a pena, absorto na descrição do feitiço. Quando já chegara nos diagramas, ouviu a irmã chamá-lo pelo cosmo.

_- Esse vai ser fácil pra você, né, Du? _

_- Ahn? Par quais?_

_- Ué, agulha é a sua especialidade! _(a Tess não tem mais o que fazer, largando esses trocadilhos infames... nem essa digna ficwriter que vos escreve, a propósito... ¬.¬)

_- Ah, não enche, Tess, vai se catar..._

_- Ih, alguém acordou de ovo virado, hoje..._

_- Talvez porque alguém não me deixou dormir direito!_

_- Olha aqui, Dumas..._

Lena levantou a cabeça de suas notas e fitou os amigos, espantada. Dumas e Tessa se olhavam irritadamente. Os cabelos de Dumas balançavam de leve, como se uma brisa passasse por eles, seu corpo parecia envolto em uma aura avermelhada, o ar em torno de Tessa esfriara cinco ou seis graus e o ponto da mesa onde ela apoiava a mão congelara, emitindo um brilho azulado.

- Ahn, Tess, Du... pessoal? – Os gêmeos ouviram a voz da amiga e pareceram voltar a si. Dumas fechou os olhos e pôs a mão na testa, respirando fundo. Tessa passou a mão nos cabelos e deu um suspiro. Ela olhou o lugar da mesa onde estivera apoiando a mão, e que agora estava coberto por uma fina camada de gelo. Encarou o irmão e deu um riso nervoso. Dumas abriu um grande sorriso _a la_ Milo e estendeu a mão sobre a mesa, descongelando a madeira com o calor de seu cosmo. Antes que ele tirasse a mão, Tess colocou a dela sobre a dele e falou.

- Me desculpa, Du, não queria te chatear...

- Que é isso, _frère_, desculpa eu, me estressei a toa...

Os dois sorriram um pro outro e voltaram aos pergaminhos.

- – Lena ficou com cara de interrogação.

Alguns minutos depois, a professora McGonnagal bateu de leve com a varinha em um sinete de cristal, levando os alunos a fazerem silêncio.

- Muito bem, agora que todos já leram, com bastante atenção eu espero, a teoria dessa primeira transfiguração, vamos aprender as palavras cabalísticas. Lembrem-se, vocês devem pronunciá-las em voz alta e com bastante clareza! – os alunos assentiram – Repitam comigo: _Acullio Transmuto_.

- _Acullio Transmuto_!

- Muito bem, agora vamos praticar o movimento com a varinha. Mas sem pronunciar as palavras! E procurem não pensar no feitiço enquanto praticam, senão vocês podem executá-lo acidentalmente. – McGonnagal executou um movimento floreado com o punho, terminando com uma espetada rápida – Repitam todos.

Os garotos repetiram o movimento que a professora executara, com algumas variações. Mas no geral todos conseguiram fazê-lo de maneira satisfatória.

- Ótimo. Agora, a srta. Hooch irá distribuir os palitos de fósforo em que irão praticar. Srta. Hooch, por favor.

Lena foi pegar a caixa com os palitos na mesa da professora, enquanto um suave burburinho enchia a sala. McGonnagal entregou-lhe a caixa, perguntando.

- Diga-me uma coisa, Lena, você já pensou se vai tentar entrar para a equipe de quadribol? Os testes são na semana que vem. – Lena fez um gesto de dúvida – Vamos, querida, faz dois anos que a Grifinória não ganha o título! Nosso time está absolutamente desfalcado, e você não é propriamente uma iniciante em matéria de vôo... – Lena deu uma risadinha envergonhada – Sei que sua mãe ficaria feliz se você fizesse isso...

- Está bem, sra. Diretora, conseguiu me convencer! – ela sorriu – Mas a diretora da escola não deveria ser neutra nesses assuntos?

- E você acha que, alguma vez, Dumbledore foi neutro? – Lena suprimiu uma risadinha, e Minerva levantou a voz – A srta. Hooch irá distribuir os palitos de fósforo nos quais os senhores deverão treinar o feitiço. Quando faltarem cinco minutos para o sinal bater, eu irei ver os progressos que os senhores fizeram. Assim que estiverem com os palitos em mãos, podem começar.

Lena passeou entre as classes, distribuindo os palitos. Separou três e sentou-se, entregando-os a Tess e Du. Durante um tempo, o som das vozes infantis dizendo o feitiço e o clarão saído das varinhas encheu a sala, até que o som cristalino do sinete sobrepôs-se ao ruído.

- Muito bem, vamos ver o quanto vocês progrediram nessa primeira tentativa. – A profa. Minerva foi passeando entre as classes, olhando os palitos que os alunos haviam tentado transfigurar em agulhas. – Excelente, Srta. Storm, um ótimo trabalho. Sr. Smith, creio que o seu problema foi o movimento com a varinha... Sr. Kanov, na próxima tente pronunciar o encanto com mais clareza... Sr. Chevalier... _mas o que vem a ser isso?_

Minerva tirou da mesa de Dumas uma agulha bastante mais grossa que o normal... e completamente vermelha.

- _Pardon_, professora, acho que quando fiz o feitiço, sem querer eu mentalizei minha técnica de combate...

- E que é...

- _Scarlet Needle_.

A turma prorrompeu em gargalhadas. Tess olhou para trás com um olhar _sou-um-filhote-de-freezer-prestes-a-congelar-quem-ri-do-meu-irmão_. As risadas pararam quase que imediatamente. Mas a própria Minerva pareceu estar segurando o riso quando respondeu.

- Não tem problemas, Sr. Chevalier, apenas tente limpar sua mente da próxima vez, ok? Muito bem, de modo geral vocês se saíram bem para a primeira vez. Mas terão que treinar o feitiço para a próxima aula...

- Mas é amanhã de tarde!

- Exato, Srta. Flinch, por isso espero que vocês treinem com empenho e consigam executa-lo com perfeição amanhã. Fui clara?

Os alunos assentiram, ao mesmo tempo em que o sinal tocava. Todos levantaram, guardando suas coisas enquanto conversavam sobre os progressos. Tess e Lena caíram na cabeça de Du, rindo muito da agulha escarlate que ele produzira em aula. Du, a princípio, ficou envergonhado, mas logo já ria junto com a irmã e a amiga.

Na saída, um grupo de alunos da Lufa-Lufa conversava, animado. Um dos garotos chamou Dumas.

- Ei, Chevalier! – Luke Wilson aproximou-se do trio – Você tava tirando uma com a cara da Minerva com aquela história de técnica de combate, né?

- _Non_, eu estava falando a verdade. _Scarlet Needle_ é o nome da técnica de combate que eu herdei do meu _papa_ Milo, _le Chevalier du Scorpion_.

- Ah, conta outra... – falou o Lufa-Lufa, com cara de incrédulo. Dumas olhou-o, com uma sobrancelha erguida (_se ele conhecesse melhor o jovem filho de Kamus, teria visto que isso era um sinal claro de perigo a vista..._).

- Quer uma demonstração prática? – o cosmo de Du erguia-se perigosamente, enquanto ele levantava a mão direita, passando o polegar pela unha longa do indicador. Uma mão conciliadora (e gelada) apertou-lhe o ombro, enquanto ouvia a voz da irmã, em grego.

#- Esfria os ânimos, _frére_... (_Matem-me... Eu não resisto!)_

- Ah, Tess, ele ta pedindo uns furinhos... Deixa, vai, só uns sete...

- Lembra do que os _papas_ disseram sobre evitar combates desnecessários?

- Ai, tá bem... – Du concordou, baixando o cosmo gradativamente. #

Os alunos ficaram observando, espantados, o diálogo dos irmãos em grego. Todos, sem exceção, sentiram a energia assustadora que emanava dos irmãos Chevalier, o que acabou por convence-los de que a história que se espalhara pela Escola sobre a origem dos bruxinhos era a mais pura verdade (e a história se espalhara pela boca do mais adorável cão fantasma de todos os tempos_... Padfoot, o boca-grande_).

Luke Wilson aproximou-se de Du com a mão direita estendida, um olhar envergonhado (_e um pouco assustado, também... imagina se ele tivesse entendido a conversinha com a Tess..._) na face.

- Desculpa aí, Dumas... mas é que é um pouco difícil acreditar nessa história toda sobre vocês... Se bem que, depois dessa, estou bem mais propenso a acreditar...

- Não foi nada... – respondeu Du, apertando a mão do lufa-lufa – Sei que é um pouco complicado pra vocês acreditarem, mas nossos pais devem vir para o nosso aniversário, então vocês os conhecerão e ouvirão a história completa da boca deles. Ou, com um pouco mais de sorte, da própria boca de nossa senhora, a Deusa Athena.

- Deusa! – todos em volta exclamaram. Anna Storm foi quem conseguiu dar voz a surpresa geral – Mas que vida mais incomum, pra dizer o mínimo...

- _Bien_, vamos indo, _frère_? – Tess tomou o braço do irmão – Ou a gente se atrasa para aula de História!

- Até amanhã, em Herbologia, pessoal!

- Até mais, galera.

O pessoal da Lufa-lufa seguiu em direção a sua sala comunal, enquanto os grifinórios tomavam o caminho que subia até sua torre. Lena ia rindo de Dumas, dizendo que ele quase fizera peneirinha do coitado do Wilson.

- Não fala isso nem brincando, Lena... – ele respondeu – eu quero evitar ao máximo outra cena que nem essa... Quase me descontrolei, já pensou a burrada que eu ia fazendo? Se não fosse o meu cubinho de gelo particular, minha doce e geladinha irmã Tess, o Wilson tava sendo remendado pela Madame Pomfrey agora... e não sei se ela ia conseguir.

- Credo, galera, parem de me assustar... Vambora pegar nossos materiais para História da Magia e Feitiços, a aula de depois do almoço. – Lena olhou para Tess, que corara de leve a menção da aula da tarde. – Ih, alguém desenvolveu uma quedinha pelo belo e frio professor Malfoy?

- Afinidades... – provocou Du – A Tess curte um gelinho...

- Du, vai ver se eu tou em Creta, vai... E tem mais, já notei que o gato do Malfoy gosta é de morenos risonhos de olhos verdes e cicatriz na testa... né não, Lena?

Lena caiu na risada, enquanto eles diziam a senha para a Mulher Gorda.

- Hehehe... _Golden Armor_… huahuahua! Sua sem-graça, nenhum aluno desconfia! Só alguns professores e os fantasmas sabem dos dois... e eu, porque sou amiga do Harry desde pequeninha... a gente costumava andar de vassoura juntos... – Lena sorriu com a lembrança – Mas eu sabia que não ia dar pra esconder de vocês... Não sendo filhos de dois caras, também... Vocês iam notar no ar o clima... E foi o que aconteceu, né?

- Pode crer... – Du falou, sorrindo, parado diante da lareira – hoje de manhã eles estavam com a mesma cara do Shun e do Oga quando o Ikki flagra eles de amasso, hehehe. – Ele virou para a escada do dormitório masculino – Vão pegar o material de vocês, espero as duas aqui em baixo... _allez, allez, mademoiselles_!

Tess botou a língua para o irmão e seguiu Lena, rumo ao dormitório feminino. Ia ser um _looongo_ dia.

_HPCDZHPCDZHPCDZHPCDZHPCDZHPCDZHPCDZHPCDZHPCDZHPCDZ _

- Srta. Kieds, quer prestar atenção por favor? É muito importante! – Mione Granger estava diante da turma de grifinórios e corvinais, que assistiam à primeira aula de História da Magia do semestre. Ela ainda lembrava bem das aulas do prof. Binns, por isso procurava tornar suas aulas o mais interessantes e dinâmicas possível. Mas, mesmo assim, era difícil segurar a atenção de uma turma de alunos de primeiro ano, na primeira semana de aulas. – Como eu ia dizendo antes das senhoritas me interromperem, – Mione olhou feio para Alicia Kieds e Kananda Leshmi, que estiveram olhando para Du e cochichando, entre risinhos – o conhecimento da História do mundo mágico é muito importante. A História anda em ciclos, e erros muito parecidos são sempre cometidos. Vamos tomar um pouco de História Trouxa como exemplo. O mesmo erro de Napoleão, ao tentar invadir a Rússia, foi repetido por Hitler durante a Segunda Guerra Mundial. Dois líderes de povos, tomados pela ambição de conquistar o mundo, ambos derrotados pelo inverno Russo. – Tessa e Dumas se olharam. No Santuário, a História era conhecida com algumas variantes. Como, por exemplo, a participação dos Mestres dos atuais Cavaleiros de Ouro durante a Segunda Guerra... mas isso era um segredo que apenas o povo de Athena conhecia. – O conhecimento do passado é essencial no planejamento do futuro, lembrem disso sempre. Agora, peguem suas penas e copiem o que eu vou colocar no quadro. Depois, quero que vocês se juntem em grupos de quatro e discutam episódios como esse que eu descrevi, em que erros semelhantes foram cometidos em situações semelhantes, em épocas históricas diferentes.

A aula de História da Magia foi dura. Hermione fez eles copiarem quase um metro de pergaminho sobre a importância do estudo da História, e uma pequena introdução sobre a pré-história da Magia. Quando faltavam uns quinze minutos para bater, os alunos juntaram-se em grupos, como ela ordenara. Um garoto baixinho e bem magro, com óculos de aro redondo, pediu para sentar com os irmãos Chevalier.

- Eu me chamo Justin Fowl, muito prazer. – sentou-se ao lado de Lena e sorriu para os irmãos Chevalier – Vocês se importariam se eu fizesse umas perguntas? – Tessa retesou-se na cadeira, e Dumas ergueu uma sobrancelha. O rapaz notou o sinal de hostilidades. – Não, não é nada ofensivo, sabe... É que meu pai é trouxa, geneticista, e minha mãe é Curandeira no St. Mungus, responsável pela parte de obstetrícia... e é a primeira vez que eu ouço falar de gravidez masculina. Eu adoro estudar genética, e... só queria que vocês me contassem como foi a gestação e o nascimento de vocês... puro interesse científico, sabe...

- Em troca, você conta nossa história completa aos seus colegas e eles param de nos perturbar com perguntas? – Dumas perguntou.

- Se vocês preferirem... vocês é que sabem, se decidirem que a conversa deve ficar em sigilo...

- Não, preferimos que você conte... pra facilitar a convivência.

- É, fiquei sabendo do incidente com o Wilson, da Lufa-Lufa... – Justin sorriu – mas não se preocupe, entre os da minha casa não vai se repetir.

- Então tá... ligue o gravador, _Monsieur_ Fowl... – Tess brincou.

_HPCDZHPCDZHPCDZHPCDZHPCDZHPCDZHPCDZHPCDZHPCDZHPCDZ_

A hora do almoço foi mais tranqüila do que o café da manhã. O volume de comentários acerca dos gêmeos Chevalier diminuiu consideravelmente. Apenas na mesa da Sonserina ainda se ouvia um tititi venenoso, que os irmãos faziam questão de ignorar (_para a segurança dos outros, claro... se eles se irritassem de verdade, já viu, né?_). Os três amigos sentaram-se junto de Aurelius, que estava com uma expressão absolutamente desolada. Tess sorriu para o amigo, numa tentativa de anima-lo, e recebeu apenas um pálido meio sorriso em resposta.

- O que houve, Aurelius?

- Meu pai... – ele fitou a porção enorme de salada no prato com tristeza. – Nós tivemos uma discussão hoje de manhã... no meio da aula... toda a turma ficou olhando, foi horrível... – o garoto parecia completamente deprimido. Tess sentiu o coração apertar, lembrando da forma sempre carinhosa de Milo e Kamus tratarem os filhos.

- Pais e filhos sempre brigam um pouquinho... – Lena inclinou-se, tentando passar um pouco de animação para o amigo - Mas porque vocês discutiram, Snape?

- Bom, basicamente, meu pai não ficou muito satisfeito quando eu contrariei as instruções dele no preparo de uma poção fortificante... Resolvi modificar a receita dele, mesclando com uma poção fortificante que aprendi com minha mãe e minha tia... Ele deu um piti. – Dumas riu da expressão, e Aurelius deu um sorrisinho desanimado – É sério, foi um piti mesmo! A turma toda parou pra ver a gente brigar... Ele começou a discutir comigo, dizendo que eu podia ter causado um acidente grave fazendo aquilo... eu disse que estava acostumado a fazer poções desde os seis anos de idade, e ele retrucou que tinha mais de 20 anos de experiência nisso... eu acabei levantando a voz e dizendo que se ele nunca tivesse ousado, como eu fazia, ele não seria o Mestre de Poções que é... ele retrucou que uma coisa é ousar, outra é inventar... então eu realmente gritei com ele, que não era uma questão de inventar, que eu sabia o que estava fazendo, que meu conhecimento era mais que suficiente, que... que eu era um dos Antigos, e ele tinha que me aceitar desse jeito. – Aurelius suspirou, pescando uma rodela de tomate no prato. – Ele ficou ultrabranco, descontou dez pontos da Grifinória e me deu três dias de detenção.

- Bien, suponho que podia ter sido pior... – falou Du, tirando o chapéu e se preparando para escolher o que ia comer – Ele podia ter te posto de castigo, como pai, mesmo.

- E quem garante que ele não vai fazer isso? – ele retrucou, com uma voz sombria. Eles ficaram olhando o amigo com pena, quando ouviram um pigarro. Olharam para cima e deram de cara com Severus olhando a todos com um de seus olhares abaixo de zero.

- Com licença, senhores... Aurelius, podemos conversar... filho? – A voz de Severus era baixa e um pouco triste. Aurelius assentiu e levantou-se da mesa, murmurando um "Vejo vocês a noite, boa sorte" aos amigos.

Tess olhou para as duas figuras vestidas de negro, parecidas, mas ao mesmo tempo tão diferentes. Suspirou, pegou seu prato e começou a servir-se de salada e rosbife.

- Espero que eles se entendam... – Tess começou a comer quando ouviu um zumbido estranho vindo da mochila. Olhou para o irmão e a amiga, intrigada. – Que será isso? – Ao abrir a mochila, viu que o zumbido vinha do espelho de duas faces que Amata lhe dera. – Uééé... que será que a Matinha quer?

Ao pegar o espelho, qual não foi seu espanto ao dar de cara não com Amata, e sim com seu _papa_ Milo, que pareceu mais espantado ainda em vê-la.

- _Papa_ Milo? O que aconteceu?

- Uma crise, Tess, e eu preciso da sua ajuda... – Tess assustou-se com o tom sério na voz do Cavaleiro de Escorpião.

- O que foi! Algo com _papa_ Kamus?

- Mais ou menos... filhota, você levou o Gegê para Hogwarts? – Tess ouviu o irmão comentar baixinho com Lena, na sua frente, "_Iiihhh... eu disse que ia feder..."_

- É... pois é... trouxe sim... – o rosto da menina queimava de vergonha, e ela esperava a explosão irritada do pai.

- Ai, graças a Zeus, Tess... eu preciso de um favor enorme seu... manda um bilhete pela sua coruja para o seu pai Kamus, dizendo que foi você que levou esse maldito bicho estofado! A gente teve uma briga homérica ontem de tarde, até pra fora de casa eu coloquei ele, um horror...

- O quê! Mas, _papa_, vocês nunca chegaram a esse ponto...

- Era isso ou vocês ficavam órfãos... aquele cubo de gelo superdesenvolvido do teu pai Kamus gosta mais desse maldito pingüim que de mim... – Tess viu os olhos do pai se encherem d'água, e pensou que ele estava sendo um tanto quanto dramático, o que acontecia com freqüência. Mas então lembrou da deferência com que o Cavaleiro de Aquário tratava o bichinho, e reconsiderou.

- Ah, não, _papa_... não chora... vou mandar a Perséfone agora mesmo, com um bilhete, tá_? Je t'aime, papa _Milo! Agora eu tenho que ir... _Au revoir_!

- Também te amo, pequenina... até mais. – Tess viu a imagem do pai se desvanecer, e ser substituída pela sua própria. Suspirou e recolocou o espelho na bolsa, apertado junto de Gegê.

- Bolo por causa do pingüim, né?

- E dos feios... com direito a escândalo e tudo. – Tess lançou-se com apetite à comida. – Vou comer isso rapidinho, que tenho que mandar um bilhete pro _papa_ Kamus, antes de provocar uma Batalha de Mil Dias. – Encheu a boca de salada e mastigou vigorosamente.

- O que é uma batalha de mil dias? – Lena quis saber.

- É o que acontece quando dois Cavaleiros de Ouro, que tem uma força sobre-humana, mas equivalente, decidem ainda assim se enfrentar. Eles entram então numa batalha, que pode durar mil dias, já que são guerreiros do mesmo nível.

- Uau...

- Gente, tou indo! – Tess terminava de escrever um bilhete breve, já com a mochila nas costas – Encontro vocês na Sala de Feitiços. – a pequena saiu correndo, os cabelos azuis esvoaçando.

- Tess! – Du gritou – Droga, os _papas_ já disseram que não era pra gente comer usando velocidade da luz, pode fazer mal... teimosa!

- Du, eu vou demorar pra me acostumar com a natureza de vocês... – Lena comentou, sorrindo para o amigo.

_HPCDZHPCDZHPCDZHPCDZHPCDZHPCDZHPCDZHPCDZHPCDZHPCDZ_

Tess correu o mais que pôde para enviar a carta para Kamus. Mas, mesmo assim, perdeu-se na volta do Corujal, e acabou por chegar atrasada na aula de Feitiços. Certo que chegara apenas sete minutos atrasada, mas Draco era "irritantemente pontual"(definição de Harry), e os alunos já tinham pena e pergaminho nas mãos quando a menina finalmente chegou.

- Ahn... com licença, Prof. Malfoy... posso entrar? – Draco estava magnífico, em vestes de um cinzento azulado, parecido com seus olhos, e levantou a cabeça da mesa quando a menina entrou.

- Srta. Chevalier, a senhorita está sete minutos atrasada. - Tess suspendeu a respiração, esperando pelo pior. Era agora, ele ia descontar pontos da Grifinória por causa do atraso dela – Por favor, sente-se... e tente chegar no horário amanhã, ou a senhorita pode perder matéria. – a menina respirou aliviada e correu a sentar-se junto de Lena. Du sentara-se com Eddie Goyle, que parecia bastante tristonho. (_Aha! Aposto que vocês pensaram que o Draco ia ser igual ao Snape! Ledo engano... o amor faz milagres! Ta, nem tantos assim...Draquitchu ainda é bastante rígido..._)

Tessa notou os cochichos cada vez mais rápidos, vindos da parte da sala onde os demais alunos da Sonserina estavam sentados. Preferiu ignora-los por enquanto, bem como seu irmão. Draco olhou os alunos com um olhar frio, professoral.

- Silêncio, por favor. – A voz era suave e um pouco arrastada – Quero deixar algumas coisas bem claras antes de começar a aula. Primeiro, não tolero conversas ou distrações enquanto estou falando. Essas atitudes serão punidas com perda de pontos para as casas e, em casos de reincidência, com detenções. Segundo, asseguro desde já – e lançou um olhar ferino aos sonserinos- que não haverá favorecimentos de casas na minha aula. Eu lidarei com os alunos como pessoas, não com os habitantes das casas como um bloco. Terceiro, respeito absoluto aos colegas é o mínimo que eu exijo.Quem desrespeitar um colega em minha presença, ganhará bem mais que uma detenção, podem acreditar – o tom de voz de Draco não deixou dúvidas de que ele falava sério. Ele olhou rapidamente para Dumas e deu-lhe um sorriso muito rápido, imperceptível, e uma piscadela mais que discreta para Tessa. – E quarto, os alunos que se destacarem em minhas aulas serão sempre recompensados. Os que não conseguirem alcançar os objetivos... veremos.

Os alunos pareciam um pouco congelados em seus assentos. O tom de voz frio, o modo arrastado e levemente sarcástico e o olhar glacial do belo professor Malfoy eram um bocado assustadores...

- Vamos começar, então.

Durante quatro horas ininterruptas, os alunos do primeiro ano ouviram Draco Malfoy discorrer sobre os princípios básicos da Teoria de Feitiços, fazendo-os gastarem quase o dobro de pergaminho do que Mione fizera, com muitas anotações e diagramas. Além disso, ele lhes dera uma lista de quarenta e três questões para responderem para a próxima aula. Que, graças aos Deuses, era só na quinta-feira.

Na saída da aula, os alunos da Sonserina esperavam a saída dos gêmeos, embolados na porta da sala, olhando com olhares ávidos e malvados. Draco percebeu e, quando os irmãos iam saindo junto com Lena e Eddie, chamou-os.

- Chevalier, Hooch, Goyle. Os quatro fiquem, preciso falar-lhes.

Os amigos pararam e deram meia-volta. Os alunos da Sonserina, derrotados, tomaram o rumo de sua Sala Comunal. Draco sorriu para os quatro e sentou-se relaxado em uma das carteiras. Fez sinal para que os quatro sentassem com ele.

- Harry me avisou para eu ficar de olho em vocês na aula conjunta com a Sonserina. Sevie também foi avisado disso... segundo Potter, é para "evitar confrontos desnecessários"... – Dumas sorriu ao ouvir a expressão nos pais dos lábios do professor. – Mas então... Harry contou-me tudo sobre vocês... uma bela história - Deu um de seus pequenos sorrisos irônicos.

- Interessado na história, Draco? – Lena provocou. Draco ficou levemente corado, e deu um olhar cortante à menina. Lena sorriu – Calma, _Draquitchu_, eles já sacaram tudo... nem tinha como esconder! – Draco deu um sorriso envergonhado.

- Você sabe que eu _odeio_ ser chamado assim... mas é verdade, eu fiquei interessado... Já pensou que _lindo_ Harry ia ficar grávido? – Draco falou, com olhos sonhadores.

- Hum... acho que você ia ficar melhor de barriguinha, Draco... – Lena sorriu.

- Cruzes, Merlin me livre! Isola, Leninha, isola! – ele abanou as mãos finas e bem talhadas – Vamos embora, vocês têm que jantar.

Lena, Dumas e Tessa subiram para a Torre da Grifinória, e Eddie desceu até as masmorras da Sonserina para largar a mochila. Encontraram-se ao pé da escada, no Saguão Principal.

Os amigos rumaram absolutamente exaustos para o jantar. Eddie sentou-se à mesa da Grifinória com os amigos, sendo bem recebido pelos demais colegas. Sentaram-se Tessa e Lena de um lado, e Dumas e Eddie do outro. Logo em seguida, antes que pensassem em começar a comer, Aurelius juntou-se a eles, o semblante cansado, mas absolutamente radiante. Tess e Du sentiram o cosmo do rapaz repleto de uma alegria serena. Sorriram para o amigo, que sentou-se do lado de Lena.

- E então? Como foi com seu pai?

- Não poderia ter sido melhor! – Aurelius serviu-se de um grande prato de caldo de legumes – Conversamos durante horas... e conseguimos entrar em um acordo.

- Ele retirou suas detenções?

- Não. – ele falou com simplicidade – Mas eu vou cumprir minhas detenções auxiliando meu pai no preparo das poções medicinais da enfermaria! Não é demais? Ao invés de uma punição, acabei ganhando uma recompensa! – deu um sorriso radiante aos amigos, servindo-se de uma grande porção de torta de legumes.

- Isso é muito bom, Aurelius! Aos poucos, você vai ver como vai se entender melhor com seu pai. – Lena, otimista como sempre, servia-se de um grande copo de suco de abóbora.

- Mas agora vamos comer... o dia foi longo, e amanhã vai ser ainda mais. – profetizou Eddie.

_HPCDZHPCDZHPCDZHPCDZHPCDZHPCDZHPCDZHPCDZHPCDZHPCDZ_

TERÇA-FEIRA, 03 DE SETEMBRO

- Eu não vejo, de verdade, qual é a utilidade disso... – Du murmurou baixinho para Louis Kern, que dividia uma bandeja com ele, Lena e Tess na aula de Herbologia – Quero dizer, pra que diabos eu vou querer saber a diferença entre um arbusto tremilicante e um arbusto tremeluzente?

- Porque um só treme, o outro lança um leve brilho piscante de suas folhas – Tess respondeu, quase inconscientemente. Os outros olharam para ela, o queixo meio caído – Que é? Eu gosto de plantas e li o livro de Herbologia, só isso... e outra, é legal aprender a diferenciar os tipos de plantas, por causa do uso delas em poções, né?

- Exatamente. – os quatro pularam ao ouvir a voz baixa e suave do professor Longbottom nas suas costas. Ele se aproximara tão de mansinho que nem mesmo os antenados Chevalier notaram – Um pequeno erro, como confundir dois espécimes parecidos, pode ser fatal no preparo de uma poção. E fico muito feliz de saber que alguém leu o livro antes do semestre começar! – Ele sorriu para Tess, um sorriso tranqüilizador e amistoso – Por isso... dez pontos para Grifinória!

Os gêmeos sorriram um para o outro, radiantes.

_- Os primeiros pontos que ganhamos para a nossa casa!_

_- Os papas vão ficar muito orgulhosos!_

Com um suspiro satisfeito, Tess continuou podando seu arbusto tremelicante _(§Ou seria tremeluzente?§_). O pequeno Louis Kern olhava curioso para o cabelo de Du, mas disfarçava bem. Depois de todas as histórias, e do pequeno desentendimento de Luke com o jovem Chevalier no dia anterior, ele preferiu se abster de comentários. De maneira tranqüila, correram os dois tempos de Herbologia. Neville Longbottom era um professor calmo, que fazia a aula correr num ritmo tranqüilo, sem pressão. Os alunos sentiam-se imediatamente à vontade com ele.

Na hora do almoço, Aurelius e Eddie juntaram-se aos três amigos na ponta da mesa da Grifinória. O jovem filho de Arween tinha um par de olheiras bem salientado, mas ainda assim um ar satisfeito.

- Fiquei até as duas da manhã ajudando meu pai... fizemos algumas experiências bem interessantes. Sabe de uma coisa?Acho que, quando eu me formar, vou pedir permissão pra continuar em Hogwarts, como assistente do meu pai...

Os gêmeos se entreolharam, com idênticos sorrisos tristes, e começaram a conversar baixinho em grego.

#- Isso não te lembra dos nossos dias de treinamento no Santuário?

- E como... _papa_ Kamus tendo ataques com _papa_ Milo, quando ele começava de palhaçada nos dias de calor, lembra? "_Vem cá, me abraça, meu ar-condicionado particular!_". E a primeira vez em que eu consegui fazer a Agulha Escarlate direito... e quando você congelou aquela coluna, hihihihihi... Dá uma saudade...#

- Vamos terminar de almoçar depressa, pessoal... ainda temos que pegar os livros de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas antes da aula. – falou Lena, terminando a torta de maçã com uma grande garfada.

- E eu... tenho uma deliciosa aula de Transfiguração com os meus queridos colegas da Sonserina, que fazem questão de me evitar, como se eu tivesse uma doença contagiosa... – Eddie levantou-se, pôs a mochila nas costas e despediu-se dos amigos com um aceno melancólico.

- Pobre Eddie, – Lena murmurou – as cobras tão fazendo ele passar por maus bocados... ainda mais porquê... – ela calou-se, rápida, temendo falar alguma besteira. Mas Tess completou o pensamento por ela.

- Porque ele é nosso amigo. Mas esse é um bom motivo para eles abrirem os olhos... eu tendo a ser superprotetora com meus amigos, né, Du?

- É isso aí... nada como o veneno de um escorpião pra neutralizar o veneno de um bando de cobras... – Ele colocou a mochila nas costas – Vambora, gente. O professor Potter nos espera!

_HPCDZHPCDZHPCDZHPCDZHPCDZHPCDZHPCDZHPCDZHPCDZHPCDZ_

Quando assumiu o cargo de professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, Harry Potter fez apenas uma exigência: que seu departamento fosse mudado para o sétimo andar, em uma curiosa sala diante da tapeçaria de Barnabás, o Amalucado. Essa sala era conhecida como a Sala Precisa, porque uma pessoa em dificuldades sempre encontrava nela tudo o que precisava. O próprio Harry e seus amigos haviam feito muito bom uso dela nos tempos de escola, em especial no quinto ano. Agora, ela era a sala de aula do prof. Potter, e onde ficavam seus aposentos também.

Quando a turma do primeiro ano da Grifinória entrou para a primeira aula do semestre, encontrou uma sala que lembrava em muito a miniatura de um anfiteatro grego. Arquibancadas dispostas em semicírculo diante de um quadro-negro enorme, defronte do qual estava uma cadeira, ocupada pelo jovem mestre. Os alunos entraram em silêncio, e foram ocupando seus lugares. Tess, Du e Lena sentaram-se junto de Burt e Ellen, num dos degraus mais baixos.

- Caraca... parece até a arena de treinamento do Santuário... – sussurrou Du, espantado – Dava até pra treinar luta aqui!

- É mais ou menos o que vamos fazer... teremos algumas aulas de duelo, né? – Falou Burt – Então íamos precisar de espaço. Mas não pensei que tivesse um lugar desse tamanho aqui!

- É a Sala Precisa – explicou Lena, a "especialista nos segredos e fofocas de Hogwarts" do grupo – Ela se transforma no que quer que você precise... legal, né?

- Ô! – foi o único comentário que recebeu em resposta, porque o professor já se levantava para falar.

- Boa tarde, garotos!

- Boa tarde, Prof. Potter!

- Bem, eu sei que a primeira aula depois do almoço é sempre horrível... eu me lembro dos meus tempos de estudante, hehe... mas eu garanto que vou fazer de tudo pra que vocês não durmam na minha aula, ok? – Deu um sorriso aos que estavam mais próximos – Bom, como eu estava presente naquela pequena cerimônia que a Mione, quer dizer, a Profa. Granger, fez no domingo, vamos dispensar as apresentações. Peguem pena e pergaminho e copiem o que eu vou ditar.

Os alunos passaram a maior parte do período copiando conceitos e princípios básicos sobre a matéria. Harry procurou passar uma visão ampla do conteúdo programático aos alunos, preparando-os para o que seria visto nas aulas do semestre. Quando faltavam mais ou menos dez minutos para bater o sinal, ele terminou de passar o conteúdo previsto e deu um suspiro fundo, olhando os alunos terminarem de copiar as últimas palavras.

- Nada divertido, né? Mas é preciso que vocês tenham uma idéia aproximada do que vão estudar, antes de partirem para a ação. A maioria dos professores deve estar dizendo a mesma coisa pra vocês... embasamento teórico. Mas vocês vão perceber em breve a importância da parte chata do conteúdo. Como recompensa por terem aturado toda a falação, estão dispensados mais cedo. Até amanhã!

Um tanto quanto sonolentos, os alunos deixaram a Sala Precisa, desesperados com a perspectiva de enfrentar novamente a professora McGonnagal, sem ter tido mais do que um dia para treinar o feitiço. Apesar disso, a aula correu bastante tranqüila... Du conseguira transfigurar seu palito em uma agulha normal, embora Tess jurasse que vira ela emitir um fulgor avermelhado bem leve. Lena fizera uma agulhinha perfeita, mas a de Tess ainda mantivera a cabeça do palito de fósforo. Resultado: dever de casa extra para a jovem grifinória...

Tess saiu da aula furiosa por ter que estudar novamente o feitiço para a aula do dia seguinte, de novo. Lena ainda fez ela ver que não fora a única a receber dever extra, que não era tão ruim assim, e que, afinal ela podia acabar por se destacar em outras matérias... ela já não tinha ganho dez pontos em Herbologia? Então! O que Tessa tinha a fazer era continuar estudando, e só... e eles que fossem jantar duma vez.

Ao entrarem no Salão Principal, encontraram as mesas das casas presas de grande alvoroço. Alguns alunos seguravam edições do Profeta Vespertino, discutindo agitados. Os três olharam em direção a mesa dos professores, notando uma agitação incomum entre eles. McGonnagal e Snape conversavam em voz baixa, e o Mestre de Poções parecia totalmente consternado. Potter e Malfoy não demoraram a se juntar a eles, sendo seguidos de Granger e Weasley. Praticamente uma reunião estabeleceu-se na mesa de jantar do corpo docente. Aurelius acenava frenético da mesa da Grifinória em direção aos amigos, um olhar entristecido nos olhos negros.

- Atacaram Hogsmeade. – ele falou, sem preâmbulos – Um grupo de Comensais Foragidos. Greg Goyle é o líder deles. – Lena soltou um gemido ao ouvir isso. Pobre Eddie! O quanto ia sofrer por causa disso! Aurelius continuou a ler os detalhes mais importantes da notícia no jornal – Parece que o alvo deles, como sempre, era Hogwarts. Eles estavam tentando encontrar uma passagem para dentro do castelo.

Lena abafou um grito com a mão espalmada, os olhos arregalados.

- O que houve, Lena?

- As passagens... existem duas passagens de Hogsmeade para dentro de Hogwarts! – Os gêmeos se olharam, sérios.

_- Dumas, o que vai acontecer se eles encontrarem essas passagens? E se esses Comensais atacarem o castelo?_

_Vamos fazer o que fomos treinados pra fazer, Tessa... lutar._

N/A: Quaisquer maldições, xingamentos e afins, please, mandem por e-mail para janahorn(ponto)eowinsymbelmine(arroba)gmail(ponto)com, ok?

Tah, ainda assim devo uma desculpa pra vocês, meus queridos leitores, que tem tanta paciência comigo... mas não existe desculpa! Eu simplesmente travei! Não consigo sair do ponto onde parei!

Bom, a má notícia é que eu realmente não tenho previsão de postar o sexto capítulo... a notícia mais ou menos é que seu eu conseguir superar o sexto capítulo, sei que a fic vai fluir, porque ela já tá montadinha na minha cabeça, mais ou menos... e a notícia boazinha é que eu já tenho cinco páginas do capítulo seis...

Essa fic fica on Hiatus, oficialmente, a partir de hoje... mas isso não quer dizer que eu não tenha outros projetos, e esse é o problema... meus outros projetinhos lotam a minha cabeça e não deixam espaço pro meu filhote maior!

Esse chappie é dedicado a minha querida Pipe-sensei, a criadora dos adoráveis Golden Chibis e constante fonte de inspiração para mim... Domo arigato!

Bom, resposta aos reviews de quem é cadastrado do Ffnet eu mando por mail...

**Abbissiniun**, obrigado pelo review carinhoso! Meu dedinho já ta melhor, obrigado... o problema é com a cabeça, hehe Eowin profundamente envergonhada Bom, o barraco da festa acabou como sempre... na cama! Harry e Draco é essencial pra mim, e eu não podia deixar de fora meu amado Padfoot! Nem que fosse como fantasma, ele tinha que aparecer!

Gente, não tenho nem coragem de pedir reviews... até porque o capítulo ficou muuuuuito abaixo das minhas expectativa... mas é isso... e paciência, pequenos gafanhotos... uma hora eu consigo destravar (acho que o que me falta é um namorado, porque o amor me inspira, mas em todo caso...).

Ja ne!

Kissu da Eowin!


	6. DE DUELOS E VASSOURAS ou

**AVISOS GERAIS:**

Falas _em itálico_: irmãos conversando via cosmo

Falas #entre sustenidos#: gêmeos conversando em grego.

(_frases entre parênteses em itálico_): comentários cretinos da autora, e (_§frases entre símbolo de parágrafo, entre parênteses e em itálico§_) comentários cretinos do Id da autora.

Ah, as always...

- CDZ pertence ao Kurumada-sensei e a Toei Animation

- Harry Potter é da titia J.K. Rowling, que ta nadando em grana graças aos bruxos...

- E os filhos, todos, dos cavaleiros de ouro e prata, o nome Carlo di Angelis e os apelidos Mozão e Mozinho pertencem à querida Pipe-sensei, que gentilmente me autorizou a usá-los nesta fic maluca. Quaisquer reclamações enviem a mim, tá, porque quem fez essa patchoca fui eu...

Agora sim, **enjoy the fic!**

CAP VI – DE DUELOS E VASSOURAS ou A NOVA FAVORITA DE SNAPE 

_No capítulo anterior..._

_Aurelius acenava frenético da mesa da Grifinória em direção aos amigos, um olhar entristecido nos olhos negros._

_- Atacaram Hogsmeade. – ele falou, sem preâmbulos – (...) Parece que o alvo deles, como sempre, era Hogwarts. Eles estavam tentando encontrar uma passagem para dentro do castelo._

_Lena abafou um grito com a mão espalmada, os olhos arregalados._

_- O que houve, Lena?_

_- As passagens... existem duas passagens de Hogsmeade para dentro de Hogwarts! – Os gêmeos se olharam, sérios._

_§- Dumas, o que vai acontecer se eles encontrarem essas passagens? E se esses Comensais atacarem o castelo?_

_- Vamos fazer o que fomos treinados pra fazer, Tessa... lutar.§_

_**MAIS TARDE, NA SALA COMUNAL DA GRIFINÓRIA...**_

Um silêncio pesado pairava sobre os alunos reunidos no salão comunal. Alguns tinham semblantes horrorizados, e olhos vermelhos de chorar. Eram os que tinham parentes em Hogsmeade. A maioria parecia simplesmente chocada. Tessa apoiava a cabeça no ombro de Dumas, que a abraçava, e segurava a mão de Lena, que não queria demonstrar a real preocupação que sentia. Aurelius sentava-se no chão, diante dos três amigos, as costas apoiadas de leve nas pernas dos gêmeos, desenhando mecanicamente em um caderno, o olhar desfocado. Todos esperavam mais notícias.

Logo entrou pelo buraco do retrato a diretora Granger, seguida dos professores Potter e Weasley. Os três pareciam bastante consternados, e Tess sentiu o cosmo do professor Potter cheio de uma angústia e de um profundo sentimento de culpa, atordoantes. Os três professores pararam diante da massa de alunos, que os observava em expectativa. A professora Granger pigarreou antes de começar a falar, a voz trêmula.

- Como vocês já viram no _Profeta Vespertino_, houve um ataque de Comensais foragidos a Hogsmeade. A identidade desse grupo de renegados é conhecida de todo o mundo bruxo... mas infelizmente eles têm sabido se esconder muito bem... – ela respirou fundo e olhou os alunos, um brilho de dor no fundo dos olhos. – Já temos os nomes das pessoas que... pereceram e foram feridas na ação. Infelizmente, alguns familiares de alunos sofreram ferimentos... e os pais de um aluno da Corvinal faleceram. Além disso, os donos da Dedosdemel foram internados no St. Mungus, com danos cerebrais causados por tortura.

Lena arregalou os olhos, e trocou um olhar espantado com Harry. Ele balançou a cabeça e deu de ombros, um pouco deprimido.

- O que foi? – Sussurrou Tess.

- Uma das passagens **é** pela loja de doces... Pettigrew sabe...

- Agora, algumas medidas serão tomadas pela Diretora e pelo Ministério para garantir a segurança dos alunos de Hogwarts. – Mione prosseguiu – Os passeios para Hogsmeade, que começariam mês que vem, foram cancelados até que a Diretora McGonnagall ache que é seguro. Além disso, uma guarda de aurores foi destacada para vigiar os alunos. Eles chegarão amanhã pela manhã, e serão apresentados a todos no café da manhã. Será estabelecido um toque de recolher, e os alunos deverão evitar andarem sozinhos pelo castelo. Procurem andar em grupos de três ou mais, por favor... é essencial, para a própria segurança de vocês. Agora, os alunos daqui que têm parentes em Hogsmeade podem vir falar comigo... veremos se alguém tem parentes feridos, e em caso positivo, falaremos com a professora McGonnagal para fazer um grupo de visitação, acompanhado por aurores, amanhã. Agora, podem ir dormir, garotos.

Hermione encaminhou-se ao seu gabinete, acompanhada de Rony, e alguns alunos seguiram-nos. Harry ficou sentado, olhando fixo para a lareira. Os gêmeos levantaram-se ainda abraçados,e olharam para Aurelius, que fechara os olhos, e mesmo assim continuava fazendo o que parecia o esboço de uma paisagem.

- Aurelius... Aurelius, você está bem? – Dumas tocou o ombro do amigo, e sentiu a mão esquentar com o calor incrível do cosmo do rapaz. Ele ergueu-se devagar, e abriu os olhos, encarando os três amigos. As pupilas completamente dilatadas e o olhar fora de foco mostraram aos amigos o que acontecia... era uma manifestação bastante forte da Visão.

O filho de Snape foi até onde estava Harry, e foi seguido pelos amigos. Ao chegar lá, ajoelhou-se diante da poltrona e, em silêncio, estendeu o caderno a Harry. Ele pegou e olhou os desenhos, um ar de dúvida.

- Mas o quê...?

- Os servidores do Negror Profundo estão aí... os planos deles fracassaram, mas eles voltarão a atacar... enquanto aquele de duas formas estiver entre eles, eles terão o poder e o conhecimento para isso... você sabe que ele conhece as passagens... é preciso pegá-lo primeiro. – Aurelius suspirou e desfaleceu no tapete, assustando seus amigos. Harry meditava nas palavras do jovem, enquanto observava o desenho de um casebre antigo, em algum lugar da zona rural da Inglaterra.

- Dumas... faça o favor de trazer o professor Snape aqui. Aurelius vai precisar de uma poção fortificante... e eu preciso de uns conselhos. – ele completou, para si mesmo.

_**ENQUANTO ISSO, NA SALA COMUNAL DA SONSERINA...**_

Severus Snape, em suas indefectíveis vestes negras, acabara de repetir mais ou menos a mesma coisa que Hermione dissera aos grifinórios. Junto dele, Draco, em vestes de um cinzento tempestuoso, trazia um semblante carregado, a testa franzida em uma expressão pensativa. Os alunos estavam em silêncio absoluto, ninguém tinha coragem de nem mesmo respirar em um volume mais elevado.

- Portanto, eu não quero nenhum aluno dessa casa agindo precipitadamente, nem fazendo qualquer tipo de idiotice ou estupidez. Espero isso dos alunos de qualquer casa, menos dos sonserinos. – Snape falara quase sem mexer os lábios, fixando os alunos com um de seus olhares _sou-um-mestre-de-poções-grande-e-malvado-e-vou-matar-quem-disser-aahh – _Entenderam? – ele virou-se para o jovem loiro ao seu lado, que brincava com a varinha – Draco, algum comentário?

- Sim, Severus, obrigado. – Draco Malfoy ergueu-se, ainda com a expressão pensativa, e mirou os alunos, com um olhar frio – A única coisa que eu gostaria de dizer aos alunos é que eu não quero represálias. Vocês sabem muito bem ao que estou me referindo. Temos alunos que são parentes... dos responsáveis pelos ataques. Mas eles não têm culpa nenhuma. Não quero saber de retaliações, de trotes, de vinganças, nada! Entenderam bem?

- Sim, professor Malfoy.

- Ótimo. Agora, vocês... – nesse momento um sinal baixinho soou, indicando que havia alguém na porta das masmorras, interrompendo Snape, que voltara a falar com os alunos – Mas quem pode ser a essa hora que não saiba a senha? Draco, poderia verificar para mim?

Draco foi até a parede disfarçada, que era a porta das masmorras, e abriu-a, dando de cara com um descabelado Dumas Chevalier (_descer oito andares usando velocidade próxima a da luz dá nisso..._).

- Chevalier, o que aconteceu?

- Professor Malfoy, o professor Potter pediu pra chamar o professor Snape... é o Aurelius, ele teve uma Visão e está muito fraco...

- Meu filho? – Snape pulou de onde estava em direção a Dumas. Já na porta do salão, virou para os alunos e dispensou-os de maneira seca – Para os dormitórios, imediatamente.

Os alunos foram dirigindo-se em silêncio para as portas dos dormitórios, enquanto Severus pedia detalhes do que acontecera com o filho, o que ele vira. Draco decidiu subir até a Torre da Grifinória junto com os dois.

- O que houve, Dumas? – Draco perguntou, com delicadeza. O grego olhou para os dois, sentindo a agitação do professor Snape, escondida por trás de sua sempre impenetrável máscara de impassibilidade e imaginando o que seus pais fariam no lugar dele... Milo estaria aos berros, provavelmente...

- A professora Granger estava falando sobre os ataques, e Aurelius passou o tempo todo desenhando em um caderno... Quando a professora terminou de falar, eu encostei nele, e o cosmo dele queimou a minha mão! Ele estava com os olhos completamente fora de foco, parecia estar a quilômetros daqui...

- Cosmo...! – perguntou Draco.

- É a energia vital que todos nós possuímos... a de alguns é mais desenvolvida... a de Aurelius é muito forte, mas hoje estava incrivelmente desperta... eu fiquei preocupado, porque depois que ele explicou tudo ao professor Potter, ele desmaiou.

- Desmaiou? – Snape parecia positivamente apreensivo – Então foi mais grave do que eu pensava...Deusa, há muito tempo as visões não o enfraqueciam a esse ponto. – eles chegaram ao retrato da Mulher Gorda e entraram, logo atrás do jovem Chevalier. Severus deu de cara com seu filho deitado, ainda desfalecido, no sofá, cercado por Tess e Lena, e Harry em uma poltrona próxima, absorto em seus pensamentos. Acercou-se de Aurelius e pôs a mão em sua testa, pronunciando palavras em um idioma que nenhum dos presentes soube identificar, palavras ensinadas a ele por Arween, quando se encontrara com ela da primeira vez depois que as visões de Aurelius deixaram o garoto prostrado. O rapaz bateu os cílios devagar e encarou o pai, idênticos pares de olhos negros se encarando – Abra sua mente pra mim, filho...- Snape sussurrou.

Aurelius relaxou suas barreiras mentais, deixando que o pai usasse Legilimência nele, e o poupasse de ter que, novamente, explicar a visão. O rosto de Severus foi adquirindo um aspecto cada vez mais sombrio, enquanto lia na mente de Aurelius as imagens da Visão.

- Você já sabe o que fazer... – o mestre de poções sussurrou em quanto entregava pelo filho um frasco de vidro que tirara de um bolso interno das vestes.

Aurelius assentiu e, fechando os olhos, encostou a varinha na têmpora direita, afastando-a devagar, com um tênue fio prateado grudado em sua ponta. O jovem guardou a substância delicada de seus pensamentos no frasco, que a um movimento de varinha do pai foi firmemente selado.

- E então, meu pai? – o garoto sussurrou. Severus nada disse, guardando o frasco com a memória e tirando um frasco com uma poção esverdeada de dentro do bolso, que estendeu para o filho. Aurelius bebeu de um só gole. – Temos possibilidade de impedi-los? – o Snape mais velho sorriu de leve a menção de 'temos'.

- _Nós_ não temos nada, porque o senhor, Aurelius Gwidyon Symbelmine Snape, não tem nada que ver com essa história. Você já faz demais nos auxiliando com suas visões. Deixe o resto conosco.

Deixando o filho aos cuidados dos amigos, Severus aproximou-se da poltrona onde Harry descansava, e deu um sorriso satisfeito com que viu. Draco sentara-se no braço da poltrona, e abraçara Harry, que descansava a cabeça no peito do loiro. O professor de feitiços acariciava de leve os cabelos negros e bagunçados do namorado, ambos de olhos fechados e com idênticas expressões preocupadas nos rostos jovens. Antes que ele alcançasse o casal, Sirius apareceu do nada ao seu lado, causando-lhe um leve sobressalto. O fantasma tinha um risinho irônico, mas meio triste nos lábios prateados, enquanto observava o afilhado abraçado no antigo rival.

- Só amigos, né? Ele vai me negar até a morte...

- Com motivos, não é, Sirius? Você ia pegar no pé do garoto pelos próximos vinte anos...

- Fico surpreso com a calma que você aceitou a situação, Sev. Além do mais, eu aceito as escolhas do Harry, mesmo ele negando... e não acho justo que eles não possam ter um pouco de paz, depois de tudo que passaram...

- Por favor, não me chame de Sev, eu detesto. Eu sou sonserino, eu me adapto as situações convenientes... e também acho que os garotos merecem um pouco de sossego... – Severus aproximou-se do casal e tocou de leve o ombro de Harry. O moreno levantou os olhos verdes, repletos de dor, para o amigo. – Não se culpe. Você não podia prever, e eles não estão soltos por sua causa. Você já fez muito nessa Guerra, Harry, e mesmo que não fizesse mais nada, já seria demais.

- Você realmente bota o ânimo da gente pra cima, Severus... mas tudo que eu preciso agora é de um pouco de descanso, e de reflexão. Mas antes, eu gostaria que você e Draco fossem até a Sala Precisa. Quero conversar sobre a Visão de Aurelius, pode ser?

- Claro... vão na frente,vocês dois. Ainda quero falar com o meu filho. – Draco e Harry deixaram o salão comunal da Grifinória ainda abraçados, seguidos de Almofadinhas, que tentava animá-los fazendo palhaçadas em sua forma canina espectral. Ele aproximou-se do sofá onde Aurelius estava sentado, com um dos Chevalier de cada lado, e Lena no chão, de frente para os amigos. Olhou o filho e deu um sorriso leve – Você gostaria que eu avisasse sua mãe? Eu poderia traze-la para vê-lo...

- Não é preciso, pai... ela ficaria preocupada à toa. Além do mais, o que diria a tia Eowin se soubesse que eu não tenho treinado o controle das minhas visões a contento? Ela me mata! – Aurelius brincou _(§Eowin, como tu é malvada! Não tem dó do teu sobrinho?§_). Severus, mais aliviado de ver o filho bem, depositou um beijo suave na testa do garoto e saiu do salão, indo encontrar-se com seu afilhado e o namorado. Aurelius sorrira ao ser beijado como ser fosse um garotinho de novo. Seu pai estava amolecendo, e o relacionamento deles evoluía a olhos vistos. Quem sabe não estava próximo o dia profetizado pela Rainha Aine, o dia em que ele, o pai e a mãe poderiam ficar finalmente juntos, definitivamente?

- Acho que já tivemos o bastante por um dia, _non_? – Tess falou, baixinho, enquanto se levantava – Vamos dormir, que amanhã o dia vai ser duro, também...

- Pior que hoje? – murmurou Aurelius – Impossível... – Ele levantou-se e, inesperadamente, foi abraçado por Tess, que deu-lhe um beijo estalado na bochecha.

- _Dormez bien, mon ami..._ – e subiu para o dormitório, seguida por Lena. Dumas já se encaminhava para as escadas, enquanto Aurelius tocava de leve o ponto onde Tess o beijara, um sorriso suave nos lábios.

**QUARTA-FEIRA, 04 DE SETEMBRO**

Quando os alunos entraram para o café da manhã, notaram que a mesa dos professores estava mais cheia do que de costume.

- Ah... devem ser os aurores – comentou Ellen – lembram que ontem a professora Granger disse que ia ter proteção extra no castelo?

Os gêmeos olharam os novos ocupantes da mesa. Um negro alto, de cabeça raspada, uma argolinha na orelha e um ar simpático no rosto; um homem de certa idade, mais parecendo um parente distante do Frankenstein, com o rosto cheio de cicatrizes e um olho estranho, que girava para todos os lados; uma jovem de sorriso simpático, com cabelos espetados cor de rosa e vestes espalhafatosas; e um homem de cabelos claros, já meio grisalhos, com vestes surradas e doces olhos cor de âmbar, que parecia olhar com um ar saudoso as mesas dos alunos.

Minerva levantou-se e, imediatamente, fez-se silêncio no salão.

- Alunos, eu gostaria de apresentar-lhes os aurores que farão a guarda do castelo. Kingsley Shacklebolt – o negro acenou para todos, sorrindo – e Nymphadora Tonks – a moça de cabelo rosa pareceu resmungar algo antes de acenar também. – Além deles, dois membros da Ordem da Fênix vieram auxiliar-nos também. Alastor Moody – o Frankenstein bruxo apenas deixou seu olho estranho rodar pelo salão – e Remus Lupin. – com o nome do último homem pareceu haver uma pequena explosão de cochichos, que fez os gêmeos olharem para Lena, sua informante oficial.

- Lobisomem. – ela cochichou – Já deu aulas de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, há uns anos atrás, mas o professor Dumbledore foi obrigado a demiti-lo. Harry _adora_ ele, diz que foi o responsável por fazer ele se esforçar tanto na matéria, e acabar lecionando. E claro que tem mais motivos pra ele ter vindo...

- Por exemplo? – quis saber Tess, que detestava que alguma coisa ficasse no ar.

- Bom, ele é marido da Tonks. Sabe, ele estudou junto com os pais do Harry. Era um dos Marotos, os maiores quebradores de regras da história de Hogwarts. James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin e... Peter Pettigrew. Em todo caso, o professor Lupin foi namorado do Sirius. Depois que o Sirius morreu, a Tonks se aproximou dele pra consolar, como amiga, e acabou se apaixonando. O resto... é história. Faz uns dois anos que eles estão casados.

- Se a Ordem também foi acionada, então Dumbledore acha que há perigo real de invasão ao castelo. – Aurelius chegara sem ser percebido e sentou-se ao lado de Lena – A Ordem é a elite do combate aos bruxos das Trevas. Se eles vieram, é porque a coisa está feia. – ele concluiu, sombrio.

**_HPCDZHPCDZHPCDZHPCDZHPCDZHPCDZHPCDZHPCDZHPCDZHPCDZ_ **

A aula de Transfiguração decorreu tensa. Enquanto os alunos continuavam trabalhando com as agulhas, cochichavam entre si, nervosos. Alguns tinham expressões tensas, por terem parentes no Saint Mungus depois do ataque. Tess e Du estavam estranhamente calados, mas passaram boa parte da aula conversando via cosmo, os olhares se encontrando constantemente. Lena, enquanto isso, tentava acalmar Stella, que descobrira que sua tia Anne Marie estava em estado delicado, pois tinha sido atacada por diversos Cruciatus.

McGonnagal notou a dispersão dos alunos, mas não os repreendeu. Sabia como era difícil aquela situação... parecia ter voltado no tempo, para quando Voldemort ainda era vivo... Notícias de mortes e desaparecimentos eram freqüentes, e muitos foram os alunos que tiveram que sair no meio das aulas para saberem de notícias dolorosas no escritório do diretor...

Foi com um estado de espírito sombrio que os alunos entraram na Sala Precisa, para a aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Stella, ainda tristonha, foi até a enfermaria tomar uma poção para dor de cabeça, deixando Lena e os gêmeos um pouco preocupados. Potter estava parado no meio da arena, que fora ampliada, tomando as dimensões de um anfiteatro. O quadro-negro e a mesa do professor haviam desaparecido, e Potter estava parado, com um apito de prata no pescoço e um rosto cansado. Os alunos acomodaram-se nos degraus mais baixos das arquibancadas em silêncio e cabisbaixos.

- Bom, eu sei que o estado de espírito de vocês não e dos melhores, em vista dos acontecimentos recentes... mas acho que a aula de hoje vai levantar um pouco a moral e a confiança de vocês. – Harry olhou os alunos e abriu um sorriso pequeno. – Antes de começarmos, vou contar uma pequena história...

"Quando eu estava no quinto ano de Hogwarts, o Ministério da Magia não acreditava no retorno de Voldemort e queria, de todas as maneiras, impedir os alunos de Hogwarts de aprender Defesa na prática. Ele mandou-nos uma professora que nos tolheu completamente o uso prático de feitiços defensivos. Em represália, a professora Granger, que era minha colega e melhor amiga, teve a idéia de que estudássemos Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas escondidos, em um grupo que acabou por chamar-se Armada de Dumbledore." – o professor apontou para um pergaminho em uma moldura, preenchido com diversas assinaturas – "Neste grupo, nós treinávamos feitiços defensivos e de ataque, e adquirimos um excelente treinamento de combate, que mais de uma vez nos foi necessário. Quando eu assumi o ensino de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, solicitei à professora McGonnagal que me cedesse a Sala Precisa, e me desse liberdade de ensinar os alunos à minha maneira. Bem, diferente do que os professores anteriores pensavam, eu acho que a Defesa deve ser ensinada com ênfase na prática. Não vou querer que vocês saiam aprendendo feitiços de nível dos NOMs, óbvio, mas acho que podem aprender encantamentos e azarações simples que podem até mesmo salvar a vida de vocês em algumas situações."

"Hoje, por exemplo, nós aprenderemos o Feitiço de Desarmamento. Acreditem, ele é _realmente _útil..."

Potter fez sinal para que Hugh se aproximasse. O garoto postou-se de frente para o professor, no centro da arena.

- Agora, Hugh, poste-se em posição de duelo. Costas eretas, pernas afastadas e varinha levantada. – o garoto obedeceu. – Muito bem... _Expelliarmus_!

A varinha do ruivo voou longe, e os alunos aplaudiram, entusiasmados. Harry deu um sorriso um pouco mais contente, e Dumas sentiu que atém mesmo situações simuladas de combate deixavam a energia vital do professor acesa.

_- Ele poderia ter sido um bom cavaleiro, não acha, frère?_

_- Talvez... ele tem espírito de combate, non?_

_- Tem... mas as vezes ele me lembra o Seiya, de tão ingênuo e distraído, hehehe...(eles quiseram dizer de tão tapado... huahuahua ')_

Eles pararam de "falar" ao notarem que o professor dirigia-se novamente à classe.

- Agora, quero que vocês se dividam em pares para praticarem o feitiço de Desarmamento. Alternem-se, garotos, cada um tenta desarmar o outro uma vez, depois revezam, ok? – os alunos assentiram – Certo... Lena, você fica comigo, já que a turma está em número ímpar.

Lena foi para junto do professor, e os Chevalier se postaram a um canto. Os dois sentiram-se de volta ao Santuário, aos dias de treinamento. Sem notarem, foram elevando seus cosmos aos poucos, aumentando com isso o nível de magia também. O resultado foi que o último _Expelliarmus_ que Tess lançou em Du fez ele e a varinha voarem quase dois metros. Du respondeu com um feitiço a altura, que fez a irmã se estatelar no chão à quase três metros de onde estavam praticando. Os dois olharam-se sérios por um momento, mas logo caíram na risada, o garoto oferecendo a mão para a irmã levantar-se.

Potter apitou alto para indicar o final do exercício. Todos divertiram-se muito praticando, e se saíram incrivelmente bem para a primeira vez. O professor não vira a última demonstração dos gêmeos, portanto não notara o nível de magia que eles atingiam quando seu cosmo erguia-se. Acabou por chamar Dumas para uma demonstração diante da turma.

- Tente me desarmar, Chevalier, e eu tento te desarmar em seguida. – Harry tomou posição e assentiu para Dumas.

- _Expelliarmus_! – demonstrando seus reflexos de apanhador, Harry desviou-se do feitiço de Dumas, que acertou a parede, tirando um bom pedaço de pedra. Harry ficou impressionado e respondeu na hora o Feitiço de Desarmamento, que tirou a varinha de Du.

Por um momento Dumas esqueceu onde estava. Tudo o que via era a arena, e tudo o que sentia era a forte energia combativa do adversário. O sangue e o treinamento falaram mais alto, e estando desarmado, ergueu a mão direita, o cosmo elevando-se a ponto de levantar as pontas de seus cabelos, e atacou o professor.

- **Restrição**! – Harry sentiu o corpo preso como se fosse por um _Petrificus Totalus_. Mas não era a sensação de magia, era uma sensação muito mais... humana. Ele sentia que era a vontade de Dumas Chevalier que o retinha. Esse pensamento assustou-o um pouco.

# - Dumas, não!# - Tess gritou, assustada ao ver o irmão combatendo com as técnicas do Cavaleiro de Escorpião. Mas o irmão pareceu não ouvir, absorto que estava na primeira oportunidade de combate que encontrara. A expressão lembrava incrivelmente Kamus, concentrada e absolutamente fria. Tess então resolveu apelar, e lançou um ataque nas pernas do irmão, esperando que o frio absoluto do gelo o acordasse.

- **Pó de Diamante**! – Mais do que o frio súbito em suas pernas foi a sensação do cosmo de sua irmã, repleto de aflição e um pouco de raiva que despertou o garoto. Dumas balançou a cabeça e baixou rapidamente seu cosmo, caindo de joelhos no chão, respirando pesadamente. Ele quebrou o gelo que prendia suas pernas e sentou-se no chão, colocando a cabeça entre as mãos, enquanto respirava fundo várias vezes.

Essa cena não levara mais que meio minuto, e nem todos os alunos compreenderam o que se passara. Harry, sentindo o corpo livre de novo, apitou e dispensou a classe, que saiu aos cochichos para o almoço.

Dumas continuava sentado no chão da arena, abraçado a Tessa. Ela acariciava o cabelo um pouco longo do irmão, tentando acalma-lo. Lena não saíra de perto deles, permanecera sentada no degrau mais baixo do anfiteatro, observando a cena. Ela sentia uma mistura de curiosidade e medo. Mais de uma vez os Chevalier já haviam demonstrado que eram não apenas diferentes, mas também muito mais fortes e preparados do que os demais colegas do primeiro ano. Até mesmo Harry, um dos mais poderosos bruxos da Inglaterra, fora derrotado pelos poderes naturais dos garotos.

Harry, enquanto isso, tinha ido até o armário no fundo da sala, voltando com uma caixa nas mãos. Sentou-se ao lado dos gêmeos, sendo observado por dois pares idênticos de olhos azuis, com idênticas expressões de aflição e arrependimento.

- Professor Potter, eu... – Dumas começou, mas foi interrompido por Harry.

- Harry, Dumas. Quando estivermos só nós, pode me chamar de Harry.

- Harry... eu sinto muito! Acabei por descontrolar meu cosmo no meio da aula... sei que era só uma simulação de duelo, mas eu senti a sua energia combativa e... meu instinto de cavaleiro falou mais alto. _Pardon-nez moi_...

Harry sorriu para os dois, abrindo a caixa e revelando uma infinidade de barras de chocolate da Dedosdemel.

- Chocolate? – os garotos olharam com cara de interrogação, mas o professor sorriu de novo e explicou – Quando eu estava no terceiro ano, fui atacado por dementadores várias vezes... vocês sabem o que são dementadores? – os garotos anuíram – Pois bem, meu professor, Remus Lupin, me ensinou que o chocolate recuperava as energias e a sensação de bem estar. Eu acabei pegando o hábito... sempre que me sinto triste, angustiado ou infeliz, como uma grande barra de chocolate. Draco diz que é só desculpa pra comer doce... – ele sorriu, ternamente -...Mas sempre deu certo. Vamos, peguem... você também, Leninha, senta aqui no chão com a gente e pega um chocolate.

Os garotos sorriram, aliviados, e pegaram cada um uma das grandes barras de chocolate recheado com creme, começando a comer em silêncio. Harry terminou sua barra e estirou-se no chão, olhando os garotos com carinho.

- O que vocês acham de comer algo comigo aqui na sala, enquanto conversamos mais um pouco, hein? Depois podem ir direto para a estufa... tudo bem pra vocês? – os garotos assentiram, sorrindo. – Legal… então são... – interrompeu-se subitamente, tirando do bolso algo que parecia um pequeno espelho redondo, como os de estojos de maquiagem trouxas – Ah, oi, amor... – os garotos ouviram a voz de Draco vindo do espelhinho.

- Onde você está? Já é hora do almoço...

- Porque você não vem aqui pra Sala? Vou comer algo por aqui com Lena e os gêmeos... temos que conversar, e acho que eles não se importam nem um pouco que você se junte a nós.

- Okay, estou subindo, então... vou pela passagem do quadro dos centauros jogando pólo, em um minuto estou aí.

- Certo. – Harry guardou o espelhinho – Então são cinco pratos, algumas garrafas de cerveja amanteigada e sobremesas para todos... Vamos ver... – ele ergueu-se e soltou uma exclamação. – Ah, ali está!

Postada em um canto da sala, uma mesa redonda, posta com uma grande quantidade de comida esperava o grupo. Os garotos já haviam se acomodado, e Harry tentava, inutilmente, dar um jeito no cabelo, quando Draco entrou, magnífico em suas vestes azul-noite, os cabelos compridos presos em um rabo-de-cavalo bem puxado.

- Nem adianta, Potter... por mais que tente, seu cabelo jamais vai ficar magnífico como o meu... – abraçou o namorado por trás e deu-lhe um beijo estalado na nuca, tirando-lhe o pente das mãos e puxando-o para um beijo rápido. – Vamos comer, ou você vai matar seus convidados de fome, tentando domar essa juba incontrolável.

- Peste... – Harry murmurou, sorrindo, enquanto puxava Draco pela mão até a mesa. – Bom, garotos, agora eu gostaria que vocês satisfizessem minha curiosidade e me contassem o que, exatamente, aconteceu na aula de hoje.

_- Vai ser uma looonga explicação, Du..._

_- Oui... mas uma hora ia acontecer algo desse gênero, non? Melhor que tenha sido com o professor Potter do que com algum aluno..._

_- Bien, quem começa? Você ou eu?_

_- Deixa que eu começo... você tem a mania do papa Milo, de não seguir uma ordem cronológica decente e compreensível, quando conta uma história..._

_- Très bien, monsieur Organização... tá com você._

- _Bien_, Harry... acho que eu vou ter que começar explicando no que, exatamente, consiste a ordem dos Cavaleiros do Zodíaco... A Ordem dos Cavaleiros do Zodíaco é a mais antiga Ordem de Cavalaria do mundo, e tão secreta quanto o mundo bruxo. Desde os mais remotos tempos, os Cavaleiros têm o dever de defender a Deusa Athena e, conseqüentemente, a paz e a justiça na Terra. – começou Dumas – Existem 88 cavaleiros zodiacais, divididos em Cavaleiros de Bronze, de Prata e de Ouro.

- Os Cavaleiros de Ouro são a elite dos defensores de Athena – continuou Tessa – Eles são doze, um para cada signo do zodíaco celeste. São responsáveis pela defesa e guarda do Santuário da Deusa, na Grécia. Que é onde nós moramos. – ela sorriu.

- Bom, mas isso ainda não esclarece o que aconteceu aqui, nem o que é cosmo. – Harry falou.

- Ah, mas eu sei o que é cosmo. – Draco falou, com seu irritante e adorável sorrisinho de superioridade.

- Como!

- Chevalier me explicou ontem. De maneira resumida, claro. – ele apartou, a contragosto.

- Cosmo é a energia vital que todo ser humano possui. Em algumas pessoas ele é mais desenvolvido, sendo possível treina-lo e domina-lo ao ponto de conseguir controlar o cosmo dos outros, os elementos naturais e os limites do próprio corpo. É o que os Cavaleiros fazem, desde sempre. – Du concluiu.

- As técnicas passam de Mestre para Discípulo. Ou, nos nossos casos, de pai para filho. – Tess prosseguiu – Nós tivemos um treinamento realmente duro no Santuário... Nossos pais desenvolveram nossos poderes até atingirmos um nível muito próximo dos deles. E como ainda somos crianças, qualquer mínima situação de confronto faz a gente elevar o cosmo inconscientemente. O que aconteceu hoje foi que, mesmo duelando de brincadeira, elevamos nossos cosmos a um ponto em que eles interferiram na nossa magia.

- E quando eu duelei com você, Harry, e me senti ameaçado, acabei reagindo com uma técnica defensiva ensinada por _mon papa_ Milo. Tess teve que usar um dos ataques do _papa_ Kamus para poder me parar. – Dumas parou, e olhou o professor de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas – Eu realmente sinto muito...

Draco sorriu de lado e acariciou a mão de Harry por cima da mesa.

- Nós sabemos que não foi com má intenção, Dumas... foi só o susto, _nes't ces't pas_, Harry?

- Aaaahhh,_ parlez-vous français_, Draco? – Tess perguntou animada.

- _Oui, petit_. Mas nem vamos ousar fazer isso, ou o Harry pede a minha cabeça em uma bandeja. Ele odeia quando começo a falar em francês na frente dele, acha que estou tentando esconder algo...

- Draco! – Harry repreendeu, vermelho. – Não precisa contar nossas intimidades pras crianças...

- Aaah, Harry, então você também se tornou um namorado ciumento? Quem diria... – alfinetou Lena, maldosa – E você reclamava do Draco...

- E olha que ele tem muito motivo pra ter ciúmes... – falou Draco – Afinal, eu sou lindo, charmoso, inteligente, gostoso...

- E muito modesto, dragão... – Harry calou o namorado com um beijo. Tessa olhou para o relógio e deu um gritinho.

- Quinze minutos para a aula de Herbologia! Temos que ir! – levantaram da mesa correndo e pegaram as mochilas – Obrigada pelo almoço, Harry.

- Disponha... e apareçam quando quiserem, viu?

- Pode deixar!

Os garotos deixaram a Sala Precisa correndo (_mas não muito, ou a pobre Lena não ia agüentar o ritmo_), e conseguiram chegar a tempo na estufa número quatro, onde continuariam a podar e enxertar arbustos tremelicantes (_ou tremeluzentes, não lembro_). O professor Longbottom afirmara que os enxertos teriam que ficar prontos naquele dia, pois Madame Pomfrey precisava de folhas híbridas para fazer uma poção poderosa contra cólicas menstruais. Dumas olhou para Tessa.

- Você não acha bom aprender a fazer essa poção?

- Acho... mas imagino que o professor Snape vá ensina-la. É currículo de primeiro ano...

- Você já tem esse problema, Tess?- quis saber Anna Storm, que era quem dividia a bandeja com os gêmeos e Lena naquele dia.

- Há alguns meses... meio precoce, eu sei...

Foi sem muita animação que os três amigos rumaram, junto dos colegas, para as masmorras, a fim de encarar sua primeira aula de Poções conjunta com a Sonserina. Não era muito animadora a perspectiva de passar um "agradável" tempo com os mal encarados sonserinos. A única vantagem seria poder conversar e ficar um tempo extra junto de Eddie.

Mas, ao chegarem às masmorras, tiveram uma surpresa. Draco Malfoy aguardava na porta da sala de aula, ao invés do professor Snape. Quando os vinte alunos das duas casas chegaram, o loiro passou o aviso.

- Vocês terão esse tempo livre, hoje. O professor Snape teve que ausentar-se para resolver assuntos da escola. – Tess, Lena e Dumas entreolharam-se, sabendo a que se referia esses "assuntos": a Visão de Aurelius. – Podem aproveitar o tempo até o jantar como melhor lhes aprouver.

Lena aproveitou para puxar Eddie para perto deles, e os quatro foram aproveitar a folga na beira do lago, tomando sol e trocando impressões sobre aqueles três primeiros dias de escola. Perto do horário do jantar, Aurelius juntou-se a eles, ainda um pouco abatido pelo dia anterior, mas com um brilho já mais animado no olhar.

- Falei com minha mãe. – ele anunciou enquanto sentava na grama junto dos dois. Tess deu-lhe um sorriso encorajador, e o rapaz corou de leve – Ela ficou um pouco preocupada, mas eu prometi que meu pai ia vê-la assim que possível. E o melhor de tudo... é que ela vem para meu aniversário! – Ele sorriu com genuína felicidade. – Ah, e meu pai está preparando uma aula dura, mas muito legal pra sexta... acho que vocês vão gostar!

- Eu tou louca pela aula de Poções... – suspirou Tess – Parece _tão_ legal!

- Tia Noelle disse que a avó de _papa_ Milo era medibruxa. Acho que o gosto por poções ta no sangue da Tess. – falou Du – Eu, particularmente, prefiro Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. É o que mais se aproxima do nosso treino de combate. E gosto de Transfiguração, também...

- Eu prefiro Vôo, acima de qualquer outra coisa! – falou Lena, suspirando – Não vejo a hora da aula chegar...

- Já é amanhã, não? – comentou Eddie – Ouvi a Kananda Leshmi, da Corvinal, comentando com as amigas na aula de Transfiguração, ontem. Eu até gostaria de poder jogar quadribol aqui na escola... mas acho pouco provável que me coloquem no time da minha casa...

- Você pode jogar nos fins-de-semana com a gente. Podemos pegar as vassouras da escola, sabe? – falou Aurelius, olhando em seguida para o relógio. – Temos que ir, gente, já é hora do jantar. – ele levantou-se, espanando a terra e as folhas do uniforme, sendo seguido pelos outros.

- E ainda temos Astronomia hoje a meia-noite... – gemeu Eddie, desconsolado.

- Será que dá tempo de tirar uma soneca antes da aula? – Tess soou esperançosa, e os amigos riram.

- Se jantarmos depressinha... vamos de uma vez.

**MAIS TARDE, NO DORMITÓRIO MASCULINO DA GRIFINÓRIA...**

- Dumas... Ei, Dumas... – Ernie Smith tentava acordar Chevalier sem sucesso, com o rosto já vermelho pelo esforço. Foi quando a porta do dormitório escancarou-se, e Tess entrou, com os cabelos úmidos do banho, e uma expressão aborrecida na face.

- Essa peste apagou de novo... deixa que eu acordo ele, Ernie. – levantando a ponta da coberta, Tessa encostou no pé do irmão, elevando aos pouquinhos seu cosmo, fazendo um friozinho gostoso, daqueles bons de dormir, tomar conta do ambiente. – Acoooordaaaa... – ela falou, em voz cantada.

- Nhaa, _papa_ Kamus, eu num quero treinar hoje... (_¬.¬_) – ele gemeu, sem tirar a cabeça de debaixo das cobertas. Tessa deu um sorrisinho maníaco e sentou-se junto ao travesseiro, abaixando-se até ficar bem perto do ouvido do irmão.

- Dumas... AAAACOOOORRRRDAAAAA!

Du pulou da cama a uma velocidade impressionante, indo parar do outro lado do quarto em um milésimo de segundo, arfando, completamente despenteado e com uma cara de susto de dar inveja a Draco em seu primeiro ano de escola (_todos lembram do Draquitchu berrando como uma garotinha ao ver o tio Voldie na Floresta Proibida, né?_).

- Você... quer... me... matar? – ele falou, olhando furioso para a irmã com a mão no peito.

- Precisa mais do que isso pra matar um filho de Milo de Escorpião e Kamus de Aquário. – ela falou, com um sorrisinho convencido – Anda, vai se arrumar, já são onze e meia e a gente tem aula de Astronomia. – foi saindo do quarto – Ah, meninos... – ela falou para os demais colegas – se ele embromar, uso da força está autorizado, ta? Esperamos vocês lá embaixo. – Tess fechou a porta ouvindo a voz desesperada do irmão, implorando aos colegas.

- Não, pessoal... não, não façam isso, gente... AAAAHHHH, TEEEESSSSS, EEEUUU TEEEE MAAATOOOO!

**QUINTA-FEIRA, 05 DE SETEMBRO.**

Foi difícil para os alunos do primeiro ano acordarem naquela quinta-feira, depois de ficarem até duas da manhã na aula de Astronomia. Dumas ainda estava chateado com a irmã e os colegas de quarto, e apesar de já estarem na metade do café da manhã, ainda não dissera palavra.

- O que vocês fizeram com ele, ontem? – Tess sussurrou para Hugh, sentado ao seu lado esquerdo.

- Ah, nada de mais... a gente pegou ele e enfiou debaixo do chuveiro de pijama e tudo, hehehehehe... ele ficou furioso, dava até pra ver o cabelo dele mexendo, mas ele se controlou...

- É mas já ta na hora de acabar com essa cara de bunda. – ela falou, em voz baixa – Dumas Chevalier, será que você poderia nos dar o prazer de ouvir a sua voz? Ninguém vai ter paciência de agüentar essa sua cara de _Jabu-depois-de-ver-o-Seiya-grudando-a-Saori_ o dia inteiro! Temos aula de Defesa, agora, então é bom melhorar essa _tète_! – Dumas tentou lançar um olhar gelado a irmã, mas foi interrompido – E não adianta tentar mandar olhares gelados pra mim, _chèrie frère_, porque a pequena _Maga do Gelo_ da família sou eu.

Dumas não agüentou e teve que sorrir para os colegas com ar de desculpa, ao vê-los gargalhando das palavras de Tess.

- Ta, ta, desculpa aí... agora vamos, a gente tem aula.

A turma estava um pouco mole naquela manhã, desacostumada com a falta de sono por causa da aula de Astronomia, no dia anterior. Harry reclamou da falta de vontade dos alunos.

- Que é isso, gente? Ontem vocês estavam tão empolgados, hoje é essa moleza... Olha que depois desse período, o professor Malfoy vai querer tirar o couro de vocês na aula de feitiços... e vocês sabem que ele não aceita desculpas... – os alunos gemeram, atirados sentados na sala depois de um pequeno treino do Feitiço para Desarmar – Vocês tem que se acostumar com a aula de Astronomia, pessoal, sei que é um péssimo horário, mas vai ser assim até o fim do ano, então...

- Isso é porque ontem foi a primeira aula, professor – falou Hugh, com um bocejo – Semana que vem a gente já ta mais acostumado.

- Espero que sim... – o sinal que marcava o fim do período soou – Vão lá, garotos, nada de atrasos... Vejo vocês na terça-feira que vem.

Os garotos saíram ainda sonolentos, imaginando se a aula de Feitiços ia ser, de novo, um poço de Teoria, e nem um pouco animados com a perspectiva de encontrar os sonserinos outra vez...

Mas os alunos da casa da Serpente não tiveram nem tempo de perturbar os grifinórios. Draco, depois de tê-los inundado de teoria na primeira aula, resolveu partir para a prática do primeiro feitiço, o Feitiço de Levitação.

- Esse é o feitiço mais simples que vocês aprenderão. Ele não exige o tanto de concentração e controle de poder que os demais feitiços exigem. – ele declarou diante da turma, meio sentado sobre a mesa – A única coisa que terão que cuidar é o movimento de pulso. E, claro, a pronúncia clara e correta das palavras. Prestem atenção. – Draco materializou uma pena de falcão sobre a mesa e, apontando a varinha com elegância, fez o clássico "gira e sacode" – _Wingardium Leviosa_!

A pena levitou, e o professor fê-la dar uma volta completa pela sala antes de quebrar o encanto. Dumas voltou-se para a irmã, com um brilho divertido nos olhos azuis.

_- O Moksha ia amar esse feitiço..._

_- Até porque ia fazer sem varinha, hehehehehe..._

_- Ah, agora a gente não precisa mais dele pra pegar o leite condensado da prateleira mais alta!_ (_**N/A**: As leis de restrição de prática de Magia por menores foram mudadas por Dumbledore quando ele assumiu o Ministério. Agora, os menores são autorizados a usar feitiços compatíveis com seus níveis de aprendizado – jovens de 11 anos, feitiços de primeiro ano, jovens de 12, de segundo, e assim por diante até a maioridade._)

Draco materializou, com acenos displicentes da varinha, negras penas de corvo sobre as mesas de todos os garotos. Fê-los repetir o movimento da varinha e as palavras algumas vezes, até estar satisfeito com o resultado. E autorizou o treinamento.

Não podia se negar que era divertido tentar o feitiço. Alguns conseguiam que a pena apenas virasse de um lado para o outro sobre a mesa, enquanto outros colocavam tanta intenção que a pena disparava voando até o outro lado da sala. Peter Branden, da Sonserina, aparentemente errou na hora de apontar a varinha, porque ao invés de levitar sua pena de corvo levitou a cadeira onde Artemísia Lenon estava sentada, dando um tombo na colega. Draco tentou manter-se o mais sério possível, para evitar que a garota avançasse nos cabelos negros do colega. Mas a turma não fez o mesmo esforço, e caiu na gargalhada.

Parecia que Neville Longbottom tinha um descendente sonserino nessa nova geração. Snape ia enlouquecer quando descobrisse.

**_HPCDZHPCDZHPCDZHPCDZHPCDZHPCDZHPCDZHPCDZHPCDZHPCDZ_ **

Depois de um almoço farto, e tendo ficado acordados até tarde no dia anterior, era impossível manter-se atento na aula de História de Magia, por mais animada que Hermione fosse, usando de todos os recursos possíveis para afastar qualquer semelhança com as aulas do professor Binns. Lena sentia as pálpebras tremendamente pesadas, e Dumas cabeceava, sentado ao lado de Justin Fowl. Tessa mantinha-se acordada esfriando os próprios pés – ela não conseguia sentir sono com frio. Desse modo, conseguiu manter as anotações em dia. Quando o sinal soou, os alunos pareceram um pouco mais acordados, com a perspectiva de passar o resto da tarde do lado de fora do castelo, e rumaram mais que animados para o campo de Quadribol. Era a sua primeira aula de vôo! Justin Fowl permaneceu junto ao trio, tirando os óculos e esfregando os olhos para eliminar os últimos vestígios de sono.

- E então, animados?

- Muito! – replicou Lena, com seu enorme sorriso – estou louca pra subir numa vassoura de novo, sentir o vento no rosto... maravilhoso... – ela completou com um ar sonhador.

- E vocês, gente?

- Não muito animado... não é querer esconder meus medos nem nada, mas eu realmente não me sinto confortável com alturas... – Dumas murmurou, um pouco constrangido.

- E eu, sinceramente, acho que as vassouras devem ser lentas demais pra gente, Du... não vai ter muita graça...

- Como assim _lentas_? – quis saber Justin.

- Como assim _não vai ter graça_? – indignou-se Lena – Você vai _amar_ voar, Tess! É a coisa mais... mais perfeita, mais divertida, mais... mais tudo de bom! – ela completou, gargalhando.

- Bom, vamos ver...

No meio do campo de quadribol, entre duas fileiras de vassouras pousadas no chão, estava parada a instrutora de vôo. Angelina Johnson, ex-aluna e ex-capitã do time de Quadribol da Grifinória estava com as mãos na cintura, os cabelos rastafári soltos, vestindo um surrado traje de vôo vermelho com detalhes dourados.

- Uma vez grifinória, sempre grifinória...– Lena murmurou de canto para os amigos. Eles sorriram, e postaram-se ao lado das vassouras, esperando o restante da turma. Quando todos os alunos haviam se posicionado, Angelina soprou um apito.

- Boa tarde, garotos.

- Boa tarde, professora Johnson. – responderam em coro.

- Bom, vocês podem ver que tem vassouras pra todos. Então por favor, posicionem-se cada um  
à esquerda de uma vassoura. Rápido, gente. – os garotos tomaram suas posições – agora, estendam a mão sobre ela e digam "Suba!". Mas digam com vontade e confiança, ou a vassoura não virá.

Lena não precisou falar. Ao estender a mão, a vassoura veio, direto. Ela sorriu e acariciou o cabo antigo e marcado da velha Comet 360. Tess e Du ficaram abismados.

- Deuses, Lena, como você fez isso?

- Já voei muito nessas vassouras de Hogwarts, elas já reconhecem minha magia. – ela falou, baixinho.

A vassoura de Tessa veio ao primeiro comando. Dumas teve que fazer uma segunda tentativa; a antiga Cleansweep 11 sentiu o medo do garoto. Justin, então, só conquistou a confiança da vassoura na quarta tentativa, parecendo bastante envergonhado.

- Liga não, Justin – Lena consolou-o – tem gente que chega a chamar a vassoura quinze vezes, antes dela obedecer. Mione – a professora Granger, quero dizer – levou bem umas dez tentativas... foi o Harry que me contou. – Justin pareceu bem mais contente com isso. Angelina já mostrava como segurar a vassoura e montar nela de forma adequada.

- Uma empunhadura firme é essencial! Vocês devem segurar o cabo com firmeza ao conduzir a vassoura. Então, prestem atenção em como eu faço. Segurem o cabo com firmeza, montem nela pelo lado esquerdo, afirmem-na com as duas mãos e dêem um impulso com os pés. Mantenham-na firme, ergam-se uns dois ou três metros acima do chão, dêem uma volta em torna dessas balizas e tornem a descer, inclinado o corpo para frente para fazer a vassoura parar. Desse jeito. – Angelina montou na vassoura e demonstrou o que queria que os garotos fizessem. Subiu uns dois metros, contornou as balizas mais próximas e voltou a descer no meio das fileiras de alunos, que olhavam encantados e um pouco duvidosos de que pudessem fazer igual. – Vamos fazer em quartetos, pra não haver problemas de colisões entre as vassouras e não precisarmos inaugurar a nova ala hospitalar, não é mesmo? Então, deixe-me ver, venham Douglas, Highsmith, O'neill e Pattern.

Os corvinais conseguiram seguir as instruções da professora, mas a vassoura de James Pattern não subiu mais que um metro, e a de Sarah Highsmith parecia prestes a derrubar a garota, que se agarrava com tanta força ao cabo que havia bolhas na palma de suas mãos quando desceu.

- Agora Avalon, Flinch, Selleck e Stanford.

Aparentemente a vassoura de Ellen Flinch não era tão obediente quanto os carros com as quais ela estava acostumada, porque foi para o lado oposto do campo, e não quis subir mais de 20 centímetros. Para a sorte dela, porque a Nimbus 2000 derrubou-a depois de três metros. Já Stella Avalon parecia ter um talento nato para o vôo, e Angelina mal pode acreditar que aquela era a primeira vez que ela subia sozinha numa vassoura.

- Só andava na garupa da minha mãe – ela falou – mas ajudou, né?

- E como! – os olhos de Angelina brilhavam de alegria.

Os outros dois quartetos tiveram um vôo regular, mas Angelina descobriu outros talentos natos: Anthony Perkins, magrinho, de cabelos loiros e olhos de um verde aguado, que parecia a beira da desnutrição, mas tinha um controle incrível sobre a vassoura, e Kananda Leshmi, uma indiana alta e forte, que tinha um ótimo jogo de corpo para manobras aéreas. Aparentemente, Luna Lovegood teria novas aquisições para o time da casa.

- Bom, então pra encerrar... Chevalier – os dois - , Hooch e Fowl.

Os quatro montaram nas vassouras e deram um impulso. Dumas fechou os olhos por um momento, em uma pequena prece. "_Eu sou um aprendiz de cavaleiro, sou um guardião de Athena, e nada deve me assustar._"

Deu o impulso, e a sensação era a mesma que sentia quando treinava com Moksha e deixava o amigo levanta-lo com telecinese. Mas agora havia a sensação de controle, de domínio, o que eliminava qualquer resquício do seu medo de alturas. Sorriu, satisfeito, e a vassoura elevou-se mais um pouco, chegando a distanciar-se três metros do chão. Olhos para o lado e viu Tessa bem junto a ele, na mesma altitude.

_- Isso não é demais?_

_- É bem legal, mas eu acho lento. Você sabe como eu gosto da velocidade, frère... é bacana voar, mas prefiro correr._

_- Você é uma sem graça, mesmo, Tess... olha só a Lena! Ela parece um pássaro, nem parece que precisa de vassoura..._

Lena distanciara-se dos três colegas, e voava muito mais alto, mais ou menos na altura das balizas, a uns 15 metros do solo gramado do campo. Ela fazia manobras e _loopings_, mudava de direção com velocidade e ria, ria muito. Quando Angelina apitou, dando o sinal para eles voltarem, ela deu um mergulho vertiginoso em direção ao solo, numa Finta de Wronski, e deteve a vassoura a meio metro do chão coberto de grama, aterrissando com leveza. Seus cabelos estavam mais despenteados que nunca, seu rosto vermelho do esforço, e seus olhos brilhavam de pura alegria. Os colegas aplaudiram alucinadamente. Angelina fazia um esforço pra manter-se séria, mas os cantos da sua boca subiram suavemente.

- Não precisava tanto, Hooch... gente, foi muito bom para uma primeira aula, muito bom mesmo. Vocês estão dispensados, podem ir. Só quero que fiquem Perkins, Leshmi, Avalon, Hooch e Chevalier – os gêmeos olharam a professora, sorrindo – Desculpa, eu esqueci... Dumas Chevalier.

- Eu vou pro dormitório tomar um banho, espero vocês lá pro jantar, okay? – os amigos assentiram, e Tess saiu. Angelina sentou-se no campo e fez sinal para os alunos fazerem o mesmo.

- Vou ser rápida, pessoal. Os testes para os times de Quadribol das casas começam na próxima semana, e eu acho que vocês têm muito, muito talento para jogar. – os garotos sorriram – Perkins, você tem o físico perfeito para ser apanhador. Por enquanto você ficaria na reserva, mas se mostrar-se aplicado, acho que o Bearing dará uma chance pra você. Você também, Kananda, voa muito bem e tem um físico de batedora. É forte e bem constituída. Tem boa mira?

- Eu jogo quadribol com meus primos nas férias. Jogo em todas as posições, e sou uma batedora bem razoável.

- Ótimo. Então, peguem isso – Angelina conjurou um pergaminho e, com um toque de varinha, preencheu-o – e levem pra Luna, digo, pra professora Lovegood. Ela vai ficar encantada. – os garotos pegaram o pergaminho e saíram. Angelina voltou-se pros grifinórios e sorriu – Eu ainda sou bastante parcial com a minha ex-casa, confesso, por isso deixei vocês por último. Lena, você está voando cada vez melhor! – Lena sorriu e ruborizou – É muito veloz, e continua manobrando de uma maneira incrível. Você deve fazer o teste pra apanhadora, é a única posição em que pode jogar! Você, Stella, voa muito bem, e acho que tem todo o talento pra ser artilheira. É uma posição que exige domínio da vassoura, mas não precisa de tanta velocidade quanto a de apanhador. Já você, Dumas, confesso que me senti tentada, pelo seu físico, a te indicar como batedor. Você é maior que a média dos garotos da sua idade, e parece bastante musculoso. Mas pelo que eu ouvi, acho que seria injusto, uma vez que você é forte de uma maneira... sobrehumana, digamos. – Dumas assentiu, sério – Também não seria justo coloca-lo como artilheiro, pelo mesmo motivo. Mas você voa muito bem, e consegue manobrar a vassoura com muita rapidez, além de parecer tem bons reflexos. Acho que você poderia ser um bom goleiro. E o time da Grifinória precisa, não temos um goleiro decente desde que Weasley se formou. E ele só trabalhava bem sob pressão... - ela acrescentou, mais baixo, como para si mesma. – Bom, os testes são no próximo sábado, deixem que eu falo com a Mione, okay? Agora, vão. Acho que Tessa está esperando pra comemorar com vocês.

Os três sorriram e saíram correndo rumo ao castelo. Angelina olhou-os e balançou a cabeça, lembrando de quando ela tinha aquela idade, e da sensação de subir pela primeira vez numa vassoura. O tempo passava muito depressa, mesmo...

**_HPCDZHPCDZHPCDZHPCDZHPCDZHPCDZHPCDZHPCDZHPCDZHPCDZ_ **

Quando Tessa saiu do banho, encontrou Lena tirando as vestes suadas de vôo, com um ar mais feliz do que nunca no rosto. A grega sorriu, ao ver o brilho melancólico que muitas vezes aparecia nos olhos de falcão da amiga desaparecer por completo.

- E aí, Lena? O que a Johnson disse? – Tess libertou os cabelos longos da toalha e começou a seca-los com movimentos vigorosos – Ai, nessas horas a Mion faz falta...

- Quem? – perguntou Lena, que observava admirada os cachos azuis da amiga. Como era possível?

- Mion, a filha do tio Misty... ela consegue deixar o ataque de vento dela quente, aí eu ... usava ela como secador de cabelo. Bom, como ela me usava de ar condicionado, a gente estava quites. – Lena caiu na gargalhada, e Tessa riu junto, enquanto olhava a foto dos douradinhos sobre a cabeceira – Mas conta, o que a professora disse?

- Nos chamou pro time de quadribol! – Lena gritou, e saiu pulando pelo dormitório. Nessa hora, Ellen, Stella e Dawn entraram no quarto, abraçando e parabenizando Lena.

- O Du também?

- Sim, ele vai fazer teste pra goleiro. – Stella falou, tirando as vestes. – eu vou tomar banho, tou suando feito um hipogrifo no deserto... vocês me esperam pro jantar? – as outras meninas assentiram.

- Bom, eu também vou pro banho ligeirinho, pra não atrasar vocês mais ainda... – Lena recolheu as roupas – O Dumas disse que te espera no dormitório dos garotos, Tess...

- Dá pra entrar lá? – quis saber Ellen, depois de Lena fechar a porta do banheiro.

- Dá. Mas eles não podem entrar aqui. – Tess terminou de ajeitar a veste e foi saindo – espero vocês lá embaixo, _mademoiselles_.

_NO DORMITÓRIO DOS GAROTOS... _

- Goleiro? – quatro vozes exclamaram, felizes.

- Goleiro. – Du confirmou, orgulhoso, saindo do banheiro com uma toalha na cintura. – Cara, _mon papa_ Milo vai ficar louco quando souber... ele adora esportes. E a tia Noelle, então? Vou ter que pegar Perséfone emprestada com a Tessa, pra poder mandar uma coruja pra Beauxbatons contando pra ela...

O garoto parecia absolutamente encantado com a possibilidade de jogar quadribol por sua casa. Já que ele não tinha o mesmo pendor natural de Tess para Herbologia e Transfiguração, poderia destacar-se em outras áreas, como Feitiços e Vôo. Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas não tinha mistérios para os dois irmãos, que encaravam como uma extensão do seu treinamento no Santuário.

_- Frère, se tem alguém pelado me avisa, porque eu vou entrar._

_- Não, só eu acabei de sair do banho, os meninos já estão prontos pra jantar. Pode entrar._

- Galera, minha irmã ta vindo aí. – a porta abriu e Tess entrou, jogando-se na cama do irmão, para espanto dos outros meninos.

- Tessa, mas o Dumas... ele... – Hugh gaguejou, mas Dumas já tirava a toalha e começava a se vestir diante da irmã, sem pudores.

- O quê, ta falando porque ele ta nu? Até parece que eu nunca vi ele assim antes... – ela resmungou – Como os britânicos são retrógrados... Ah, parabéns, _frère_, a Lena já me disse! O _papa_ Milo vai amar a notícia! Posso contar pras meninas amanhã?

- Ué, elas já não sabem? – Johnny perguntou.

- Nah, tou falando das nossas "primas", a Mion e a Amata. – Dumas corou ao ouvir o nome da filha de Misty – Huuuummm, tou vendo que vai querer sim... – ela falou, maliciosa.

- Cala a boca, Tessa. Vou precisar que você me empreste a Perséfone, quero contar a novidade pra tia Noelle.

- A vontade, ué... Já ta pronto? Vamos descer pra jantar? – Dumas terminava de pentear o cabelo com todo o cuidado no espelho grande, que olhou para ele e falou "_Está maravilhoso, bonitão... mas tem certeza que você só tem onze anos_?". O grego revirou os olhos – Santa vaidade, Dumas... teu cabelo ta ótimo e eu tou com fome, vamos!

- Vamos, minha impaciente maninha... Não sei quem você puxou... – ele completou, irônico, levando um tapão da irmã na nuca. – Ai!

- Anda, senhor goleiro, vamos comer. As garotas já estão esperando lá embaixo.

**SEXTA-FEIRA, 06 DE SETEMBRO.**

Tessa acordou naquela manhã mais ansiosa do que o normal. Estava simplesmente louca para assistir a aula de Poções! Revisou com cuidado seu estojo de ingredientes, e preferiu deixar Gegê sobre a cama, com medo de que alguma daquelas coisas gosmentas maculassem o pingüim que dera tanta dor de cabeça aos seus _papas_.

(_Enquanto isso, no Santuário..._

_- Milucho, só um pouquinho, vai... só mais um beijinho..._

_- Não, Kamyu, meu docinho... greve é greve!_)

Munida de tudo que precisaria, Tessa agarrou Lena pelo braço e fez ela voar escada abaixo até o salão Comunal, chamando o irmão via cosmo no caminho.

_- Dumas, anda, a gente tem que tomar café ligeiro! Eu quero pegar um bom lugar em Poções!_

_- +#$&¢£¬, Tessa! Eu já tou indo, que coisa, sua... CDF!_

_- Eu não sou CDF, só quero pegar a aula de um bom ângulo..._

_- Ta, me espera perto do retrato, já tou descendo... _

Tess estava tão ansiosa que eles foram os primeiros do seu ano a chegarem no Salão principal para o café da manhã. Sentaram-se ao lado de Lenny Kang e Sue Carmichael, que cumprimentaram Dumas e Lena pela indicação ao time de quadribol.

- Vocês já souberam? – perguntou Du, espantado.

- Aprenda uma coisa, Chevalier – Sue falou, com um sorrisinho – em Hogwarts, as notícias voam!

Tessa procurou Aurelius com os olhos, e qual não foi sua surpresa ao encontra-lo agachado a um canto da mesa dos professores, conversando em voz baixa com o pai. Concentrando-se, ela sentiu que o amigo parecia ansioso e bastante preocupado. Ele falava com o pai, que fazia sinais negativos com a cabeça, parecendo pálido e bastante cansado, até que o garoto fez uma cara resoluta e empurrou na mão do pai um frasco verde. Snape suspirou, parecendo vencido, e misturou o conteúdo do frasco na xícara de chá. Aurelius sorriu e voltou para a mesa da Grifinória.

- Ah, vocês já estão aí! – ele sorriu ao ver os amigos sentados – Ansiosos pela aula de Poções?

- A Tess não parou de falar nisso... – Dumas resmungou – eu podia ter dormido mais um pouquinho, mas a senhorita _quero-um-bom-lugar-na-aula_ não deixou... – ele encheu a boca com uma grande garfada de ovos com bacon.

- Ai, Du... eu só tou interessada na aula, ta? Parece _tããão_ legal... eu li em um dos livros que existe uma poção correspondente pra quase todos os feitiços conhecidos... não é demais?

Aurelius sorriu com o entusiasmo da amiga, notando como os olhos de Tessa brilhavam quando ela ficava empolgada, o sotaque acentuando-se na fala... balançou a cabeça, como pra afastar os pensamentos, e falou.

- Mas não espera nada tão difícil no começo, Tessa. Hoje, por exemplo... – ele parou – não, não vou estragar a surpresa. – ele bebeu mais um gole de suco e levantou-se. – Bom, vou indo pra minha aula.

- Ah, Aurelius... seu pai ta bem? Eu notei pelo seu cosmo que você estava preocupado com ele, e ele parece tão abatido...

Aurelius pareceu surpreso por um momento, mas sorriu e assentiu.

- Agora ele deve estar bem. Quarta-feira ele teve uma... tarde difícil, e estava muito fraco, inclusive com problemas na magia. Consegui convence-lo a tomar uma poção restauradora de magia que minha mãe ensinou-me. Mas ele só aceitou quando eu disse que ela tinha feito e me mandado.

- Quando ela mandou? Não vimos você receber nenhuma coruja...

- E quem disse que ela mandou? – ele sorriu de uma maneira que deixou-o idêntico ao pai – O que Mestre Snape não sabe, não o preocupa... Boa aula, pessoal! – o jovem filho do Mestre de Poções saiu, deixando os amigos boquiabertos.

- Quem disse que Aurelius não tem um sonserino dentro dele? – Lena murmurou.

**_HPCDZHPCDZHPCDZHPCDZHPCDZHPCDZHPCDZHPCDZHPCDZHPCDZ_ **

Lena e os gêmeos sentaram-se em classes exatamente na frente da escrivaninha do professor, guardando lugar para Eddie. O garoto chegou uns minutos antes dos demais sonserinos, murmurando algo sobre ter escapado do café da manhã junto com a auror Tonks. Os sonserinos entraram imediatamente seguidos pelo diretor da Casa, cuja simples presença fez a turma silenciar e tomar seus lugares diante dos caldeirões.

- Ótimo, espero que mantenham essa atitude madura durante toda a aula. – Snape sentou-se na beirada da grande escrivaninha, cruzando os braços sobre o peito e encarando a turma. – Poções. Uma ciência sutil, delicada e complexa. Vocês não poderão fazer gestos tolos durante essa aula, porque qualquer mínima desatenção pode resultar em um desastre de proporções antológicas. Eu admiro os alunos maduros e esforçados, e sei punir com o rigor devido aqueles que se mostrarem... especialmente ineptos. – Lançou um olhar venenoso pela audiência de alunos, pegando um pergaminho sobre a mesa. – Vamos fazer a chamada, então.

Snape os chamava pelo nome e fixava o olhar no aluno depois que ele respondia, por dois ou três segundos. Após encerrar a chamada, ele fez um gesto com a varinha, e uma pilha de livros materializou-se sobre a mesa.

- Sei que todos vocês compraram o livro-texto de Arsênio Jigger. Mas a Diretora McGonnagall concedeu-me a liberdade de trocá-lo por outro livro mais... atualizado. – Venham até aqui, há um exemplar pra cada um. Em ordem e em silêncio.

Dumas pegou o livro e olhou a capa, quase dando um grito de surpresa, e mostrando o título aos amigos.

_Engarrafando a Magia – Guia de Poções, 1° ano_, de Severus Snape.

- Abram na introdução, escrita pela professora Noelle D'Anjou, e leiam com atenção o que ela diz sobre a ciência do preparo de Poções. Em seguida, quero que vocês escrevam vinte centímetros de pergaminho sobre a importância do aprendizado de Poções. Isso é só a primeira parte da aula. Vocês têm vinte e cinco minutos para me entregarem as redações. – os alunos ainda olhavam o professor – o que estão esperando? Comecem logo.

Dumas olhou para a irmã, a sobrancelha erguida.

_- Quando o Aurelius disse que ele era linha dura não estava brincando..._

_- É, mas lembra o que a tia Noelle disse? Ele é o melhor do ramo... _

Por um tempo, só ouviu-se o roçar suave dos pergaminhos e o arranhar das penas, correndo depressa na ânsia de terminar o trabalho. Quando o tempo esgotou-se, Snape simplesmente acenou a varinha e fez os pergaminhos voarem até sua mesa. Tessa tinha escrito quase o dobro do que o professor pedira, e mesmo Lena parecera tão empolgada que ocupara quase meio metro de pergaminho.

- Droga, - ela murmurou pra amiga – eu não consegui terminar a conclusão.

- Bom, agora que eu terei uma forma de analisar o... nível de interesse de cada um pela matéria, vamos fazer um pequeno exercício prático. Na página dez, vocês têm a receita da poção mais simples e corriqueira de todo o currículo escolar: é uma Poção Revigorante, simples mas bastante eficaz para tratar de casos de prostração após resfriados ou noites mal dormidas. Creio que é uma poção que todos vocês gostarão de ter a mão, e ela é simples de se fazer. Se vocês não forem tão obtusos quanto eu, infelizmente, sempre espero que meus alunos sejam, conseguirão acerta-la na primeira tentativa. Hoje vocês trabalharão individualmente. Quero avaliar o nível de concentração de cada um. Os ingredientes que não constarem de seus estoques particulares podem ser encontrados no armário vermelho, à minha direita – ele acenou e a porta do armário abriu-se. – Quero uma amostra da poção de cada um até o final da aula, correto? Mesmo a poção sendo tão simples que, feita corretamente, irá libera-los bem antes do horário.

Os próximos minutos foram de pura diversão para Tessa. Ela cortou os ingredientes nas proporções mais milimetricamente exatas, tomando um cuidado especial com os tenros talos de avenca. Cuidou que o fogo estivesse na temperatura ideal quando colocou o caldeirão com água. Cronometrou as etapas da poção com paciência, mas ansiosa para ver o resultado. E quase deu um grito de satisfação ao adicionar as folhas trituradas de menta e ver a poção adquirir o tom verde vivo que o livro indicava. Quando a poção engrossou e ficou com a consistência do mel, a menina apagou o fogo e, orgulhosamente, arrolhou uma amostra da poção, levando-a até a mesa do professor.

- Minha amostra, professor Snape.

- Mas já? – ele pareceu surpreso, mas recuperou a fleuma imediatamente – Um pouco rápido demais, senhorita Chevalier. Deixe-me ver. – ele examinou o frasco contra a luz – Aparentemente, está muito boa. A senhorita já limpou seu caldeirão?

- Não, senhor.

- Então deixe-me dar uma olhada. – os dois foram até a mesa da garota. Tess espiou a poção do irmão e viu que ela estava ligeiramente mais clara do que deveria, mas ainda assim cheirava bem. A de Lena parecia um pouco grossa demais enquanto ela enchia o frasco. E Eddie ainda cozinhava a avenca com o sumo de babosa, aparentemente indo mais devagar, para ter certeza de que não faria nada errado.

Snape cheirou a poção de Tessa, passou a varinha sobre o caldeirão algumas vezes, murmurando encantamentos (Tess achou que ele verificava se ela não havia trapaceado) e, parecendo satisfeito, mergulhou uma pequena concha de prata, provando a poção, mostrando surpresa e satisfação no rosto.

- Estou impressionado, senhorita Chevalier. – ele falou, sério, a voz pouco acima de um sussurro, sendo ouvido apenas pelos quatro amigos – A poção está indefectível. As proporções perfeitamente respeitadas, o tempo de cozimento exato, e o ponto foi atingido. A senhorita tem um talento natural para Poções. Longbottom comentou comigo que a senhorita tinha aptidão para Herbologia e que talvez se saísse bem em minha aula, mas eu tenho alguns... precedentes que me deixaram em dúvida. Mas, milagrosamente, ele estava certo. Cinco pontos para Grifinória por sua poção perfeita. Pode engarrafar o que sobrou e levar para uso pessoal. E espero que sua aptidão só melhore com o tempo. – Tessa abriu um sorriso enorme, que quase deu a volta no rosto. Snape virou-se para examinar as poções dos outros. – Sua poção, srta. Hooch, passou alguns minutos do tempo de cozimento, sendo assim não poderia ser administrada a pacientes muito jovens ou muito idosos. A sua, senhor Chevalier, ficou um pouco diluída, o que exigiria uma dose maior do que a normal para se atingir o efeito desejado. – Ele virou-se para Eddie, que terminava de arrolhar seu frasco, com uma poção de um verde muito escuro. – A sua é o caso oposto, senhor Goyle. Ela ficou muito concentrada, e teria que ser diluída antes de ser administrada. Ainda assim, o desempenho de vocês foi satisfatório, para uma primeira tentativa. – Com um rodopio de vestes, Snape foi examinar as poções dos outros alunos.

Os amigos sorriram largamente, e começaram a limpar seus instrumentos e caldeirões, e a guardar seus ingredientes.

- Aí, hein, Tess? – debochou Dumas, batendo nas costas da irmã – Queridinha do professor!

- Dumas, vai ver se estou congelando alguém, vai... abobado. – mas ainda assim ela tinha um sorrisinho satisfeito no canto da boca.

Foi quando um enorme barulho se ouviu, junto com a voz do professor Snape.

- PROTEGO!

Um escudo invisível envolveu todos os alunos, enquanto um caldeirão voava descontrolado, até que explodiu no alto da sala, lançando pedaços para todos os lados. Os alunos, apavorados, olharam para Peter Branden, que jazia desacordado, atingido pelo próprio caldeirão, ao lado de Bette Miller, zonza e coberta de poção, da cabeça aos pés. Snape fê-los levitar e foi saindo com eles da sala.

- Estão dispensados. – falou, seco, por sobre o ombro, antes de sair rumo a ala hospitalar.

Os garotos recolheram suas coisas em um silêncio aturdido, espantados. Lena parecia preocupada com o estado dos colegas.

- Vocês acham que eles vão ficar bem?

- Vão, sim. – Eddie afirmou – Madame Pomfrey e Miss Weasley são ótimas curandeiras.

Quando saíram da sala, tiveram uma desagradável surpresa. Unidos em uma massa compacta, os alunos do primeiro ano da Sonserina aguardavam a saída dos quatro amigos, bloqueando o largo corredor das masmorras. Lisbel Jones encabeçava o grupo, uma morena de olhos cinzentos e frios, com uma expressão desagradável no sorriso falso.

- Ora, ora, ora... os aluninhos _especiais_ da Grifinória...

- Especiais? Não sei porquê... – falou Norah Ford, um olhar cruel nos olhos negros – Uma garotinha que pensa que voa bem, andando sempre agarrada no irmão de um assassino – Lena estreitou os olhos, como uma ave de rapina, e Eddie cerrou os punhos com força – e duas aberraçõezinhas, filhos de um casal de bichas.

Dumas estreitou os olhos com força, reduzindo-os a uma linha fina, o cosmo erguendo-se a medida que a fúria tomava conta dele. A unha do polegar faiscou em vermelho, e um brilho dourado envolveu seu corpo, mas ele não se moveu nem falou nada. Tessa sentiu seu sangue, literalmente, gelar, enquanto a temperatura corporal da pequena baixava, deixando-a pronta para o combate. O ar esfriou consideravelmente, o frasco de poção na mão dela embaçou, e uma fria aura azulada formou-se em torno dela. Mas ela também não fez nenhum movimento. Tanto na mente dela quanto na do irmão, ecoava a advertência dos pais, "_evitem combates desnecessários_".

- Eles se acham grande coisa, esses aí. – falou Stan Goldner – Vêm com essa história de que são filhos de cavaleiros, que servem uma deusa. Piada, isso é o que é! Ficam andando junto com aquela gentinha de sangue ruim da casa deles, e com aquele traidorzinho do sangue do Snape, se fazendo de queridinhos do Potter... são dois pirralhinhos i...

Eddie avançou e acertou um soco direto no queixo do garoto, calando-o.

- Não fale do que você não sabe, Goldner – ele rosnou. Mas Goldner levantou-se e acertou um soco na boca do estômago, derrubando-o, e teria avançado pra cima dele se Dumas não interviesse, segurando o braço do sonserino e empurrando-o para trás, derrubando-o sentado. Du ajudou Eddie a erguer-se e encarou os sonserinos.

- Aceitem o meu aviso e caiam fora. Não queremos machucar ninguém, nem vocês querem nos ver furiosos. – por um momento os sonserinos ficaram quietos, paralisados pelo tom de voz de Dumas e pela fúria controlada de seu olhar. Dumas escorou-se na parede, amparando Eddie. Mas Norah Ford voltou ao ataque.

- Vocês só falam, não fazem nada! Aposto que toda a história de vocês é pura cascata...

- É isso aí, Norah... aposto que eles são dois bastardinhos, filhos de alguma sangue-ruim, que acabaram adotados por um casal de bichas... o que os _paizinhos_ de vocês fazem mesmo pra sobreviver? Fazem showzinhos em boates? Ou será que eles fazem ponto em algum bordelzinho de Athenas, ouvi falar que lá tem muitos... – os sonserinos caíram na risada, mas Dumas voltou-se completamente para a irmã, ao sentir o cosmo dela atingir um pico muito próximo ao dos pais.

- O que foi que você disse? – os olhos estavam reduzidos a fendas geladas, e o rosto de Tessa parecia esculpido em mármore, cada linha rígida em uma expressão de pura fúria.

- Que os seus paizinhos devem ser dois putinhos de bordel, que se vendem pra quem paga mais...

Cristais de gelo começaram a cair do nada. Dumas olhava para a irmã, apavorado ao vê-la tão séria, como jamais a vira. As pupilas dilatadas de puro ódio. Como se assistisse a cena em câmera lenta, ele viu a irmã levantar os braços, tomando a postura do ataque mais mortífero do Mestre do Gelo. Soltando Eddie, que ainda ofegava pelo soco que tomara de Stan, ele tentou impedir a irmã, mas não foi rápido o bastante. Sentiu por um momento o cosmo da irmã atingir um pico, antes do corredor das masmorras explodir em um brilho azulado onde só o que se ouviu foi a voz de Tessa.

- **EXECUÇÃO AURORA!**

**_HPCDZHPCDZHPCDZHPCDZHPCDZHPCDZHPCDZHPCDZHPCDZHPCDZ_ **

**N/A**: Ta ligado? Ta ligado, mesmo? Eowin testando a câmera onde gravou a nota, morta de vergonha que está de aparecer na frente dos leitores

Bom, eu sei que avisei sobre o Hiato da fic... mas eu, sinceramente, esperava resolver mais cedo.

O capítulo ficou um pouco abaixo das minhas expectativas, e eu sei que é demais pedir que vocês deixem suas opiniões clicando no botãozinho lilás, já que eu sou uma autora má que demora pra atualizar.

O bloqueio criativo deu uma folga e eu vou aproveitar, mas não garanto prazos, galera... espero que esse chappie, que ficou até grandinho (20 páginas no Word, em Times 12) conquiste um pouquinho da benevolência de vocês...

Dedico esse chappie a minha irmãzinha e beta reader mais que amada Arween Granger (no próximo chappie tu pinta em Hogwarts, maninha, aguarde...), e também aos deuses Apolo e Athena, que ouviram as minhas preces desesperadas e mandaram alguma musa dar um soprinho no meu ouvido. Ah, e também dedico a todos os cantores de J-Music que me embalaram enquanto eu escrevia esse chappie. Jmusic me inspirou horrores... Otsuka Ai, principalmente, eu recomendo, gente... e Gackt também.

Bom, já disse que não vou pedir reviews, porque acho que não mereço... então vejo vocês em um próximo capítulo, que vou me esforçar ao máximo pra não levar uma era élfica pra postar...

Ja mata!


	7. DE RESFRIADOS E QUADRIBOL

**AVISOS GERAIS:**

Falas _em itálico_: irmãos conversando via cosmo

Falas #entre sustenidos#: gêmeos conversando em grego.

(_frases entre parênteses em itálico_): comentários cretinos da autora, e (_§frases entre símbolo de parágrafo, entre parênteses e em itálico§_) comentários cretinos do Id da autora.

**Ah, as always...**

- CDZ pertence ao Kurumada-sensei e a Toei Animation

- Harry Potter é da titia J.K. Rowling, que ta nadando em grana graças aos bruxos...

- E os filhos, todos, dos cavaleiros de ouro e prata, o nome Carlo di Angelis e os apelidos Mozão e Mozinho pertencem à querida Pipe-sensei ( ~pipe), que gentilmente me autorizou a usá-los nesta fic maluca. Quaisquer reclamações enviem a mim, tá, porque quem fez essa patchoca fui eu...

**Agora sim, enjoy the fic!**

CAP VII – DE RESFRIADOS E QUADRIBOL

**No capítulo anterior:**

_- O que foi que você disse? – os olhos estavam reduzidos a fendas geladas, e o rosto de Tessa parecia esculpido em mármore, cada linha rígida em uma expressão de pura fúria._

_ - Que os seus paizinhos devem ser dois putinhos de bordel, que se vendem pra quem paga mais..._

_ Cristais de gelo começaram a cair do nada. Dumas olhava para a irmã, apavorado ao vê-la tão séria, como jamais a vira. As pupilas dilatadas de puro ódio. Como se assistisse a cena em câmera lenta, ele viu a irmã levantar os braços, tomando a postura do ataque mais mortífero do Mestre do Gelo. Soltando Eddie, que ainda ofegava pelo soco que tomara de Stan, ele tentou impedir a irmã, mas não foi rápido o bastante. Sentiu por um momento o cosmo da irmã atingir um pico, antes do corredor das masmorras explodir em um brilho azulado onde só o que se ouviu foi a voz de Tessa._

_ - __**EXECUÇÃO AURORA!**_

A cena era estarrecedora, pra dizer o mínimo. Os sete sonserinos, nas mais variadas posições, colocados dentro de esquifes de gelo. Lena olhava estarrecida para a amiga, que caíra ajoelhada, respirando fundo, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos. Deuses, o que fora aquilo? Tessa parecia resplandecer, e de seus braços pareceu sair uma nevasca fosforescente, que envolveu os alunos da Sonserina, congelando-os daquela maneira. Eddie estava boquiaberto, também.

Dumas conseguiu sair do transe que entrara e agora corria para a irmã, ajoelhando do lado dela, abraçando-a com força. Tess respirava aos haustos, com sofreguidão, e Dumas tentava acalmar a irmã com o calor do seu cosmo.

**#** - Shhhh, calma, calma, _souer_...

- Eu perdi o controle, Dumas... não pude ouvir eles falando aquilo sobre nossos _papas_... duvidando de tudo o que somos, duvidando da nossa família, dos nossos poderes, até da nossa deusa... o que foi que eu fiz...

- Calma, Tessa, vai ficar tudo bem...

- Não, vai, Dumas, eles vão nos expulsar, tenho certeza...**#**

Tessa começou a chorar no ombro do irmão, agarrando-se a ele com força.

- Eddie, - pediu Du – busca o professor Snape, por favor. Diz que é urgente, mas não conta o que aconteceu, ta?

- Ta, tou indo. – Eddie correu, um pouco curvado de dor, ainda, rumo a ala hospitalar.

- Lena, me ajuda a levar a Tess pra dentro da sala... – Tess parecia enraizada no chão, olhando as mãos, e repetindo "_vamos ser expulsos_". – acho que ela entrou em choque...

Os dois levaram Tess até uma sala de aula vazia, sentando-a na cadeira do professor, que era maior e mais confortável. Dumas deixou a irmã entregue aos cuidados da amiga e foi para o corredor, para esperar Eddie e Snape.

Du olhou a turma de sonserinos congelados, e lembrou-se dos treinamentos do Santuário, em especial de um que tiveram um pouco antes de irem pra Hogwarts, em conjunto com seus pais, Dohko e Shion, os mais velhos e sábios cavaleiros...

**++++++++ Flashback ++++++++**

- O poder dos dois é incrível, Milo. – falou Dohko, parado nos degraus da arena, acariciando os cabelos de Dumas, que ofegava, cansado do treino. – Vão ser grandes cavaleiros.

- Filhos de quem, né? – Milo falou, brincando, levando um tapinha de Kamus – Mas é sério, Tessa tem um poder congelante incrível, mesmo. – a menina ainda treinava, congelando algumas rochas que o pai espalhara pela arena.

- E Dumas não fica pra trás – disse Shion – Observando os dois eu notei uma coisa, Milo. Não sei se o fato de serem gêmeos influi nisso, mas o cosmo dos dois é completamente equivalente. Tanto que o único com poder suficiente pra quebrar o gelo produzido por sua filha é o irmão.

- Como assim? – Kamus quis saber – Milo não consegue quebrar completamente meu gelo...

- Só no quarto... – Milo murmurou. Os outros riram, e Shion continuou a explicação.

- Mas vocês não têm a ligação de sangue e de cosmo que seus filhos compartilham. Pelo poder deles ser equivalente, Dumas tem poder suficiente pra acabar com o gelo de Tess. É só elevar o cosmo a um nível idêntico ou superior ao de Tessa quando ela o produziu.

**++++++++ Fim do Flashback ++++++++**

Dumas ouviu passos e viu Eddie chegando com o professor Snape, que estacou ao ver a cena bizarra dos alunos colocados em grandes geleiras, no meio do corredor das masmorras. A máscara de impassibilidade do Mestre de Poções caiu, enquanto ele corria até Dumas, as vestes esvoaçando atrás dele.

- _O que_, em nome de Morgana, aconteceu aqui, Chevalier? – Dumas abriu a boca pra responder, mas foi interrompido por Tessa, que saía da sala abraçada em Lena, dirigindo-se até eles.

- A culpa é minha, professor Snape. Os sonserinos me ofenderam, eu me descontrolei, e... – ela pareceu fazer um esforço pra não cair no choro de novo – acabei usando minha técnica de combate mais forte contra eles. Sinto muito... Dumas não teve nada a ver com isso, só eu devo ser punida. – Dumas abriu a boca para protestar, mas a irmã enviou-lhe um aviso via cosmo que fez ele ficar furioso.

- Deuses, que confusão... – Snape parecia absolutamente perdido ao se aproximar dos alunos congelados – Então eles estão...

- Não, não estão mortos. – Dumas falou – estão em animação suspensa, como numa câmara criogênica. Estão vivos, só congelados.

- Mas eles não podem sair daí! – Tess gritou, descontrolando-se novamente – Nada quebra esses esquifes, nada! Eles... eles estão presos pra sempre... – ela caiu em um choro convulsivo, agarrada em Lena, que acariciava os cabelos da amiga e olhava perdida para Dumas. Surpreendeu-se ao ver a expressão meio risonha que tomara o rosto do garoto.

- Você está enganada, _soeur_. Eu posso quebrá-los.

Tess ergueu a cabeça, o olhar um pouco mais animado e esperançoso. Snape fitou o garoto, um pouco desconfiado.

- Antes de vocês explicarem essas teorias ou tentarem qualquer coisa, eu quero saber exatamente o que aconteceu aqui. – ele aproximou-se de Tessa devagar, que ficou um pouco temerosa. Ela até gostava do professor de Poções, mas quando ele vinha desse jeito, parecia um grande corvo rondando uma presa.

- Eu já falei, professor, os garotos...

- Deixe-me julgar por mim mesmo, senhorita Chevalier. Peço que não resista, vou usar Legilimência com a senhorita. – Snape abaixou-se até ficar da altura da garota e olhou firme nos olhos dela, vendo a cena toda que se passara nesse corredor. Quando ele ergueu-se de novo, Tess sentia-se exausta, e com uma dorzinha de cabeça insistente. Snape parecia simplesmente furioso.

- O comportamento deles foi completamente inaceitável! Onde já se viu, ofender dessa maneira os pais de alunos, colocando a honra deles em dúvida, agredindo gratuitamente, ainda por cima... não que eu esteja defendendo sua atitude, Tessa. Você pode ter ferido gravemente seus colegas com seu descontrole – Tess encolheu-se ao ouvir isso – mas ao menos foi em defesa da honra de sua família... agora, por favor, Dumas, explique o que quis dizer quando falou que podia quebrar os esquifes de gelo.

Dumas contou da conversa que Shion tivera com seus pais e Dohko, que ele ouvira por estar presente.

- Por isso, as chances de eu conseguir quebrar os esquifes que a Tessa produziu são altas. Depois, professor, acho que eu e Tess, pra nos redimirmos, podemos fazer uma transfusão de cosmos pra ajudar eles a se recuperarem. O máximo que eles vão ter é uma gripe forte.

- Mas mesmo assim, vocês sabem que não escaparão de uma punição... a professora McGonnagall terá que ficar sabendo disso, e talvez tenha que chamar algum responsável de vocês ao castelo – os irmãos engoliram em seco – além das detenções que vocês, certamente, levarão. Agora, Dumas, faça o que tiver de fazer.

Dumas assentiu e fez sinal para que os outros se afastassem um pouco. Fechou os olhos e concentrou-se, elevando o cosmo aos poucos. Logo o ar em torno dele brilhava em dourado, os cabelos mexendo-se de leve, e a unha do indicador direito faiscando em vermelho vivo. Quando ele abriu os olhos, era novamente um aprendiz de cavaleiro, enfrentando uma batalha.

Mirou no esquife de gelo que aprisionava Lisbel Jones, apontando o dedo para o centro do bloco de gelo, e lançou o ataque.

- **Agulha escarlate!**

O raio vermelho partiu de seu dedo, aguilhoando o gelo bem no centro, fazendo o bloco rachar e acabar por estilhaçar-se. Tess correu e pegou a garota, que estava com a pele azulada e respirava fracamente, começando a tremer de frio. Deitou-a no chão e esperou o irmão libertar os outros alunos.

Mais seis vezes a Agulha Escarlate brilhou, mais seis vezes o ferrão do escorpião atingiu o gelo e quebrou-o com sua força. Quando terminou de libertar os colegas, Dumas sentia-se exausto, mas foi abraçado com força pela irmã, agradecida. Ela forçou a Poção Revigorante que fizera em aula garganta abaixo no irmão, e Du imediatamente sentiu-se melhor, um calor bom espalhando-se por seus membros, o cosmo recuperado. Snape levitou os sonserinos até a ala hospitalar, fazendo sinal para que os outros o seguissem.

Madame Pomfrey ficou apavorada ao ver uma turma inteira de alunos com sintomas de hipotermia entrar voando na sua enfermaria, e gritou para que Gina viesse ajuda-la.

- Mas o que, em nome de Hipócrates, houve com seus alunos, Severus?

- Um pequeno acidente após uma discussão pueril, Papoula... sabe que as crianças se descontrolam com facilidade. – ele depositou os alunos, um em cada cama. – Façam o que tem que fazer, Dumas e Tessa. Depois vou leva-los até o escritório da Diretora. Hooch, Goyle, vocês podem ir almoçar. – Lena e Eddie entenderam aquele 'podem' como um 'devem', e saíram da enfermaria, abanando tristemente para os colegas.

Dumas e Tess conversaram em grego, decidindo como seria mais prático, e decidiram que era melhor pegar dois de cada vez; dessa maneira, com duas transfusões de cada, estava tudo pronto. Tessa posicionou-se entre Lisbel Jones e Norah Ford, agarrando a mão direita de uma e a esquerda da outra, Dumas fazendo o mesmo com Stan Goldner e Richard Stein. Contaram via cosmo até três e começaram as transfusões. Elevaram o cosmo e deixaram que a própria energia vital fluísse para o corpo dos outros. Du repetiu o procedimento com Fred Reynolds e Artemísia Lenon, enquanto Tess cuidava de Emily Ferguson.

As transfusões deixaram os irmãos zonzos e cansados, mas Madame Pomfrey deu uma grande barra de chocolate para cada um, além de um bom gole de Poção Revigorante.

- Eles vão acordar um pouco gripados, Madame Pomfrey, mas nada sério. – Tess falou, sentindo-se envergonhada – Sinto muito a senhora ter todo esse trabalho por minha causa.

- Boa coisa eles não devem ter feito – murmurou Gina Weasley, enquanto tirava a temperatura de um dos garotos com a varinha – Essa turminha não é fácil, Draco já tinha previsto que ia ter confusão...

- Bom, Papoula, Ginevra, dêem-me licença, mas tenho que levar os Chevalier até a Diretora. Um bom dia pra vocês.

Severus saiu, com um rodopio de vestes, sendo seguidos pelos Chevalier. Gina sorriu ao ver as três figuras saírem.

- Uma turma inteira de sonserinos congelados, e Severus não pediu a cabeça dos pobres garotos em uma bandeja? – ela perguntou a Madame Pomfrey, a sobrancelha erguida em zombaria.

- A paternidade faz milagres... – Papoula debochou. – Vamos, querida, temos trabalho pro fim de semana inteiro... agora, sim, podemos dizer que as aulas começaram.

_**HPCDZHPCDZHPCDZHPCDZHPCDZHPC DZHPCDZHPCDZHPCDZHPCDZ**_

O escritório de McGonnagall era sóbrio e um tanto severo, refletindo bem a personalidade da ocupante. Os retratos dos antigos diretores, nas molduras, estavam atentos. O retrato de um duque irlandês, que habitava as masmorras, já espalhara a notícia por todo o castelo, e todos queriam ver quem era a grifinória que congelara uma turma inteira de sonserinos apenas com as mãos.

Quando Snape entrou, seguido dos irmãos Chevalier, os retratos soltaram exclamações de surpresa. Aquela garotinha de cabelos azuis e rosto amistoso congelara sete alunos usando só as mãos? Inacreditável!

Minerva estava com o rosto fechado, sentada atrás de sua escrivaninha. Olhava os garotos através dos óculos de aro fino, com uma expressão severa. Snape sentou-se e fez sinal para que os Chevalier fizessem o mesmo, nas cadeiras de encosto reto diante da mesa.

- Bom, garotos, eu gostaria de saber exatamente o que aconteceu nas masmorras. Como nós acabamos com todo o 1° ano da Sonserina congelado na frente da sala de Poções?- Snape ergueu a sobrancelha – Os retratos todos já sabem, e Phinneas fez a gentileza de me informar – o retrato de Phinneas Nigellus cumprimentou Snape com a cabeça e olhou curioso para os gêmeos. – Agora, a verdade, por favor.

- Se me permite, Minerva – Severus adiantou-se – acho mais fácil usarmos uma Penseira pra isso. Meus alunos disseram algumas coisas bem... desagradáveis, que eu, e tenho certeza que os meninos também, não gostaria de repetir.

A professora McGonnagall assentiu e, levantando-se, tirou de um armário uma grande bacia de pedra, com a borda entalhada e gravada com diversas runas. Snape extraiu de sua própria cabeça a lembrança que lera na mente de Tessa e colocou-a na Penseira, para que a Diretora pudesse analisa-la.

O rosto de Minerva ia ficando mais fechado, a medida que a cena se desenrolava diante de seus olhos. Quando a lembrança esvaiu-se, ela respirou fundo e tirou os óculos, limpando-os e recolocando-os.

- A atitude desses alunos foi horrenda, desprezível. Mas seu descontrole, senhorita Chevalier, ameaçou seriamente a vida de seus colegas. Entretanto, visto que vocês mesmos corrigiram esse erro, salvando a vida deles com seus próprios poderes, acho que podemos abrandar a sua punição. – Tessa soltou a respiração que prendia, e os ombros de Dumas relaxaram visivelmente – Cinqüenta pontos a menos pra Grifinória. E vocês terão três semanas de detenções. Irão auxiliar Madame Pomfrey na enfermaria. Sem usar magia, fique bem claro. Irão limpar, ajudar no cuidado com os possíveis pacientes e na organização dos estoques todos os dias, depois das aulas. Começarão na segunda-feira.

- Quanto aos seus alunos, Severus – Minerva prosseguiu – desconto dez pontos da Sonserina, de cada um deles, por ofenderem gratuitamente os colegas. Vou enviar corujas aos pais de todos eles, informando o comportamento inaceitável de seus filhos. Além disso, quero uma retratação assinada por todos os sete, que deverá ser lida por Lisbel Jones no café da manhã da segunda. Acho que o que eles passaram, junto com isso, é punição suficiente. – Minerva olhou os garotos, que pareciam bem mais aliviados. – Entretanto, vou querer conversar com um responsável de vocês, meninos.

- Bom, Diretora, nossa família toda mora na Grécia, vai ser difícil um deles poder vir antes do nosso aniversário.

- Nem todos moram na Grécia, Dumas – Snape tinha a sobrancelha erguida e a sombra de um sorriso. Os gêmeos interrogaram o professor com o olhar – Vocês consideram todos os cavaleiros de Athena como sua família, certo? – os meninos assentiram – Bom, que eu me lembre, Kanon e Eowin ainda moram na Irlanda...

- Esquecemos do tio Kanon! – exclamou Tess – Ah, mas... será que ele vem resolver esse pepino?

- Só tem um jeito de saber... – Severus virou para Minerva – Mande a coruja aos cuidados de Kanon de Gêmeos, no povoado de Gweny, na Irlanda. Creio que ele ficará feliz de resolver esse pequeno assunto para os amigos. Depois, por ocasião do aniversário dos gêmeos, você pode conversar com os pais deles.

- Bom, creio que não há problema quanto a isso. Mandarei a coruja para o... tio de vocês hoje mesmo. Segunda-feira, às oito horas, Madame Pomfrey os esperará para que comecem suas detenções. Estão dispensados, podem ir almoçar.

Os garotos saíram da sala da diretora sentindo-se aliviados. Snape olhou Minerva e sorriu, sentando-se de novo depois que eles já tinham saído.

- Kanon e Eowin ficarão encantados de vir a Hogwarts.

- E você não teve nenhum interesse ao me sugerir isso? – um inédito sorriso malicioso surgira no rosto da diretora. Snape corou quase imperceptivelmente.

- Que bobagem, Minerva...

- Confesse que você arranja qualquer desculpa pra ver a mãe de Aurelius, Severus! Quando vocês vão parar com esse chove-não-molha e resolver a situação?

- Quando o sinal for dado – Severus respondeu, misteriosamente.

_**HPCDZHPCDZHPCDZHPCDZHPCDZHPC DZHPCDZHPCDZHPCDZHPCDZ**_

O Salão Principal estava quase vazio, e a única coisa que os gêmeos conseguiram pegar foi um pedaço de torta de maçã, antes que as mesas fossem limpas. Famintos e exaustos, eles resolveram subir para o dormitório, a fim de descansarem um pouco. Tess ia se apoiando no irmão, esgotada que estava física e emocionalmente. Iam passando por um corredor deserto quando se assustaram ao ouvir uma voz chamando-os.

- Pssiu, Tessa, Dumas... aqui.

Qual não foi a surpresa deles ao verem o professor Malfoy, em vestes verde-escuras, espiando de trás de uma tapeçaria onde uma grande turma de centauros jogava pólo.

- Professor Malfoy!

- Vocês perderam o almoço, né? Entrem aqui, vou leva-los até Harry. Ele quer conversar com vocês, mesmo. E lá na Sala Precisa, podem conseguir um pouco de comida. Vamos.

A passagem secreta era escura e fresca, e não levou muito tempo até eles atingirem a tapeçaria de Barnabás, o Amalucado, por onde saíram. Quando entraram na Sala Precisa, deram de cara com Eddie e Lena sentados em um grande e confortável sofá. A Sala transformara-se em uma aconchegante sala de visitas, cheia de sofás e poltronas vermelhas, com um carrinho de chá vazio sobre o tapete do centro. Os amigos levantaram-se ao verem os gêmeos entrarem, abraçando-os e perguntando um milhão de coisas ao mesmo tempo.

- Lena, Eddie, deixem os _petites_ respirarem – Draco brincou – Sentem, _enfants_, e pensem no que querem comer. Eu sei como uma conversa com Sev e a velha Minnie dá fome...

- E eu que o diga! – Harry saiu de uma porta lateral que os garotos não haviam notado, com os cabelos úmidos do banho, em vestes cinza-chumbo – Alô Tess, Du. Lena contou do pequeno... problema gelado que vocês tiveram.

Tess corou até a raiz dos cabelos, e Dumas achou uma boa hora pra analisar se sua unha não tinha perdido a ponta ou lascado.

- Que é isso, garotos, não fiquem assim, vamos... – Harry aproximou-se e deu dois tapinhas desajeitados nas costas dos gêmeos. Draco rolou os olhos.

- Você sempre foi tão eficiente em consolar pessoas, Harry... – ele afastou o namorado e ajoelhou-se diante dos garotos, forçando-os a encara-lo – Escutem, aqueles garotos agiram de uma maneira absolutamente desprezível. A reação de vocês foi perfeitamente normal... só que, sendo vocês quem são, as proporções foram maiores, só isso.

- Mas... eles podiam ter morrido... – Tess murmurou.

- Não seria uma grande perda – Draco tinha um risinho irônico nos lábios finos – Mas eles estão vivos, não estão? E completamente recuperados. Então parem de se martirizarem e pensem no que querem comer – Draco lançou um de seus sorrisos mais cativantes, o que fez os garotos sorrirem em resposta. Imediatamente, uma grande e cheirosa travessa de _moussaka_ apareceu sobre o carrinho, acompanhada de pratos, talheres, copos e uma jarra de suco de abóbora.

- O que é isso? – quis saber Eddie, curioso – Cheira tão bem...

- É _moussaka_ – explicou Dumas, servindo-se de uma grande porção – É um prato da nossa terra, feito com berinjela, batata, carne moída e molho branco, uma delícia! – Tessa, que já se servira, deu uma grande garfada e gemeu de satisfação.

- Huuuuummmm... até parece a _moussaka_ da tia Pipe! Perfeita!

Por um tempo eles ficaram em um silêncio agradável, esperando os gêmeos terminarem de comer. Depois de satisfeitos, Tessa e Dumas, visivelmente mais relaxados, encostaram-se no sofá junto de Eddie e Lena. Harry sentara-se em uma poltrona de frente para os garotos, e Draco acomodara-se em seu colo com muita sem-cerimônia, enlaçando o pescoço do moreno e descansando a cabeça em seu peito.

- Agora, - falou Harry – quero saber o que Sev e Minerva falaram pra vocês. Algum castigo terrível?

- Não mandaram vocês pra sala de troféus, né? Aquele lugar é horrível, acumula mais mofo do que o barracão de vassouras... – falou Draco.

- Não, vamos ajudar Madame Pomfrey na enfermaria por três semanas. E perdemos cinqüenta pontos da casa... – Dumas ficou vermelho ao ver Lena virar-se pra ele, espantada.

- Só cinqüenta? – ela exclamou. – Pensei que o professor Snape ia tirar uns oitenta pontos pelo menos!

- Nah, quem tirou os pontos foi a Diretora, o professor Snape nem se meteu. Tanto que a Sonserina perdeu setenta pontos, e o Snape nem piscou... acho que ele estava furioso demais com os alunos dele... – Tess completou.

- Vamos combinar que eles falaram umas coisas bem pesadinhas... – Eddie olhava para Tess, aliviado em ver a amiga fora do transe de culpa em que estava algumas horas antes.

- Agradeço a Hécate por não estar por ali nessa hora... – Draco resmungou – Se tem uma coisa que acaba com a minha elegância e me faz sair do sério é homofobia. - deu um beijo carinhoso no rosto do namorado, recebendo um pequeno e forte abraço em troca.

- Garotos, já que vocês têm a tarde livre, não gostariam de ficar por aqui, com o Draco? Eu tenho uma reunião com a Ordem, no meio da tarde, mas Draco está livre até o jantar. Assim vocês dão uma fugidinha dos... indiscretos que podem perturbar vocês. O que acham?

Tess abriu um sorrisão, e Dumas sentiu um alívio enorme por não ter que voltar para uma Sala Comunal lotada.

- Nós adoraríamos, Harry, de verdade.

_**HPCDZHPCDZHPCDZHPCDZHPCDZHPC DZHPCDZHPCDZHPCDZHPCDZ**_

Foi uma tarde tranqüila e gostosa que os quatro garotos passaram na Sala Precisa. Durante a primeira metade da tarde, Harry ficara com eles, e eles discutiram as primeiras impressões dos garotos sobre Hogwarts, as expectativas em relação às próximas aulas, os testes de quadribol e os colegas. Tessa e Dumas sentiam-se como se houvessem voltado pra casa. Harry e Draco, juntos, lembravam tanto seus pais! Draco tinha um jeito meio frio e reservado, com um humor ácido, mas era bastante carinhoso, e quando enfiava uma expressão em francês no meio das frases lembrava incrivelmente Kamus. Já Harry era aberto, ria de tudo e por tudo, e tinha aquele jeitão expansivo e amigável que fazia eles lembrarem de Milo.

Quando Harry saiu para a reunião, Draco perguntou aos garotos se eles não tinham deveres de casa. Lembrando das pilhas de pergaminhos que os esperavam, os meninos murcharam, pensando que não poderiam passar o resto da tarde ali, no aconchego daquela sala, numa atmosfera que lhes lembrava tanto assim suas casas. Mas Draco, com alguns acenos de varinha, conjurou o material escolar dos meninos e transfigurou o carrinho de chá em uma mesinha de centro baixa, mas bastante larga, que dava espaço suficiente para os garotos se acomodarem em torno dela. Ele então pegou um livro que trazia miniaturizado dentro do bolso, fê-lo voltar ao tamanho normal e deitou-se no sofá, tirando os sapatos e mergulhando na leitura.

Foi muito bom ter um professor ali, ao pé de si, enquanto faziam as lições. Muitas vezes os garotos se atrapalhavam em algum ponto, e Draco esclarecia para eles, embora parecesse relutante em abandonar a leitura do livro. Perto das cinco horas, as proteções da sala chiaram, indicando que alguém inesperado estava na porta. Draco, de muita má-vontade, largou o livro e foi ver quem estava ali àquela hora, quando não havia aula programada. No fundo do coração, sentia uma certa apreensão, pensando que poderia ter acontecido algo com Harry. Mesmo após o fim da Guerra, ele ainda se sentia temeroso a cada vez que Harry era convocado para alguma 'reunião extraordinária' da Ordem.

Mas foi a cabeça morena de Aurelius Snape que ele avistou através da fresta da porta.

- Ah, é você, Aurelius. Entra. Mas o Harry não está.

- Eu sei, Draco. – o garoto entrou e surpreendeu-se em ver os amigos, muito à vontade bem no meio da sala – Oi, gente. Se escondendo dos repórteres? – ele zombou – Vocês são notícia em Hogwarts inteira.

- Imaginamos que isso fosse acontecer... – Du murmurou – Draco e Harry nos ofereceram asilo aqui por umas horas – brincou – Vamos fugir dos _papparazzi_ até a hora do jantar.

- Mas vão ver o que vai acontecer quando entrarem no Salão Principal – ele preveniu – Ta, mas eu não vim aqui pra isso. Draco, meu pai pediu que você redigisse a retratação pública que os alunos do primeiro ano vão ter que ler na segunda-feira. Mandou isso pra ajudar – tirou um frasco com uma substância prateada, que ele reconheceu como uma memória. – Segundo meu pai, você ficaria bastante satisfeito com essa oportunidade...

Draco deu um sorriso tão maldoso quanto o do Grinch pensando em roubar o Natal.

- Vou redigir uma retratação que vai fazer Lisbel Jones preferir ter ficado dentro daquele esquife de gelo... – e a cara com que ele disse isso fez os gêmeos lembrarem do tio Máscara, quando estava nos seus dias diabólicos. – Mas agora vou continuar lendo o meu livro, porque ta interessante demais.

- Aurelius, não quer dar uma mão pra gente no dever de Herbologia? O professor Longbottom pediu uma redação sobre as plantas mágicas que podem ser encontradas na margem do Lago de Hogwarts... dá uma ajudinha? – Tess fez uma carinha de pidona capaz de comover até o falecido Voldemort. Aurelius ficou vermelho e assentiu, indo sentar-se junto dos garotos.

Era perto do horário do jantar quando Harry voltou da reunião, acompanhado de Severus e do fantasma de Sirius, que não resistiu a uma provocação quando viu a pequena multidão reunida na sala do afilhado.

- Opa, é uma festa e ninguém me convidou?

- E quem, em seu perfeito juízo, te convidaria pra uma festa, pulguento? – Severus alfinetou, com um sorrisinho de lado – Alô, Dray.

- Alô, tio Sev. Obrigado pela... incumbência que me mandou. Pode acreditar que eu vou me divertir bastante nesse sábado...

- Eu imaginei que sim. – ele foi até o grupo de garotos e fez um carinho de leve nos cabelos negros do filho, seu olhar suavizando-se – Seu tio Kanon virá aqui na próxima semana. Quer saber se você está precisando de algo que esteja em casa.

- Ahn... minha mãe? - ele brincou, e Severus deu uma risadinha – Não, pai, não preciso de nada... ah, talvez a mãe pudesse me mandar algumas ervas frescas do nosso jardim... na última carta, ela disse que fez uns híbridos bem úteis, e...

- Eu peço pra ela, Aurelius. – Severus cumprimentou os garotos e preparou-se pra sair – Vou corrigir as redações do primeiro ano, e aproveito pra falar com sua tia Eowin. Ah, ela vai querer combinar os detalhes do seu aniversário, também... Você sabe do que estou falando.

- Sim, senhor... mas me pergunto se estou pronto. – Aurelius tinha uma expressão de dor e dúvida.

- Você sabe que está. – com um aceno de despedida a todos, Severus saiu, as vestes balançando, mas ainda teve tempo de fazer um gesto grosseiro, sem nem voltar a cabeça, ao ouvir Sirius gritar "_Te vejo mais tarde, Sevy!_". Harry balançou a cabeça e riu, indo beijar o topo da cabeça loira do namorado.

- Oi, amor. O que você está lendo? – Draco virou o livro, mostrando uma capa onde se via uma árvore quase completamente desfolhada, na beira de um lago escuro, e um tentáculo cheio de ventosas que saía do lago em direção ao tronco. No alto, em letras douradas, lia-se _A Faia Outonal e a Lula Gigante_, e embaixo, em letras menores, .

- O livro da Mione. – ele falou, lacônico, voltando imediatamente a ler. Os garotos, que tendo terminado as lições, guardavam seus materiais, levantaram a cabeça, surpresos.

- Mione escreveu alguma coisa que não é estritamente didática? – espantou-se Lena.

- Pois é! – Harry falou, com um sorriso pequeno – Foi lançado há umas três semanas, sem alarde, mas já está na lista dos mais vendidos. – havia uma inconfundível nota de orgulho na voz de Harry.

- Até nisso ela tinha que ser a _Mademoiselle Parfait_... – Draco resmungou – Esse bendito livro deve ter algum Feitiço Colante, que não deixa a gente largar até terminar! – mesmo enquanto reclamava ele não parava de ler.

- É porque a história é _boa_, Dray. – Harry sorriu e virou para os garotos – Estão mais calmos? – os gêmeos assentiram. – Ótimo, porque vocês vão enfrentar uma verdadeira enxurrada de perguntas no Salão Principal, e é bom estarem tranqüilos... um verdadeiro enxame vai cair em cima de vocês.

_**HPCDZHPCDZHPCDZHPCDZHPCDZHPC DZHPCDZHPCDZHPCDZHPCDZ**_

E realmente, quando os cinco amigos entraram no Salão principal, parecia que um gigantesco enxame de abelhas furiosas tomara o lugar. As mesas das casas zumbiam com cochichos e comentários. A mesa da Sonserina era a única que parecia bastante silenciosa, e os alunos encaravam os gêmeos com um misto de temor e aversão. Eddie preferiu ficar na mesa da Grifinória pra jantar.

Quando se aproximaram dos colegas, foram recebidos com uma salva de palmas. Ernie, Hugh, Johnny e Burt abraçaram e cumprimentaram Dumas, e as meninas conferiam Tessa pra ver se ela estava mesmo bem. Aurelius sorriu e foi sentar-se com seus colegas de ano, deixando os primeiranistas saudarem os heroizinhos do dia.

- Padfoot andou espalhando a história pelo castelo durante toda a tarde. – Stella falou – E vocês sumiram! Achamos que alguma coisa pudesse ter acontecido, sabe?

- Nós... ficamos em um lugar sossegado – Tess falou,começando a se servir de costeletas de porco – Preferimos não enfrentar de cara o pessoal, sabe... não era pra nada disso ter acontecido...

- Bom, mas foi tudo culpa daquelas cobrinhas – disse Johnny – eles que provocaram, né?

- Sim, mas já passou, gente... preferimos não falar mais nisso, okay? – Dumas terminara de servir-se e olhava com empolgação o prato cheio de purê de batatas, costeletas, salada e suflê – Deve ter outro assunto pra falar, tem não?

- Tem! – afirmou Stella – Sue Carmichael mandou avisar que os testes do time de quadribol são no próximo sábado, às três horas. Mas nós podemos usar o campo amanhã de tarde, temos permissão de usar as vassouras da escola. O que vocês acham?

- _Parfait_! – Dumas adorou a idéia de passar a tarde voando – Mas... e você, Tess? Vai querer voar conosco?

- Nah... acho que vou aproveitar pra colocar a correspondência em dia... Falar com as meninas nos espelhos e atualizar o nosso diário... Vamos mandar semana que vem pros _papas_?

- _Oui_. Mas isso não vai te tomar a tarde inteira, _souer_...

- Dumas, _chèr frère, mon côeur_... - Tessa piscou os olhos e sorriu docemente, falando com uma vozinha doce - você não precisa ficar grudado em mim! – todos caíram na risada – Sério, Du, depois eu arranjo alguma coisa pra fazer... de repente até apareço no campo de quadribol pra gente apostar uma corrida, que acha?

- Ia ser bem interessante de se ver... – ele sorriu para a irmã.

_- Você vai usar velocidade da luz contra a vassoura, né, trapaceira?_

_ - Mas oui! Tem alguma dúvida?_

_**HPCDZHPCDZHPCDZHPCDZHPCDZHPC DZHPCDZHPCDZHPCDZHPCDZ**_

O sábado amanheceu claro e ensolarado, mas uma brisa fresca e suave enchia o ar. Dumas enrolou na cama o mais que pôde, e acabou por perder o café da manhã. Às dez horas, Tessa decidiu que já era um pouco demais, e foi ao dormitório dos meninos acordar o irmão.

Dumas dormia a sono solto, de barriga pra cima, as cobertas enroscadas nas pernas, a boca meio aberta, babando de leve. Tessa lembrou de Kamus falando "_Mon Dieu, vocês dormem igualzinho ao seu papa Milo, se jogam na cama e ocupam todo o espaço possível!_". Foi chegando perto do irmão e, de um salto, se jogou por cima dele na cama.

- Bom dia, _Monsieur_ Dumas! São dez horas da manhã, o Sol brilha lá fora e você perdeu o café porque dormiu demais! – Dumas, acordado de susto, quase se enforcou com os cobertores, tentando se desvencilhar da irmã, acabando por estatelar-se no chão.

- _Merde_, Tessa, quando você vai perder essa mania de me acordar tão delicadamente? – ele levantou esfregando as costas e gemendo de dor. Tess deu uma risadinha e abraçou o irmão, dando um beijo estalado na bochecha.

- No dia em que o tio Dido aparecer sem maquiagem, vestindo calça cargo e camiseta do Iron Maiden? – Dumas teve que rir da imagem mental bizarra.

- Ai, _souer_, eu não consigo ficar nem cinco minutos brigado com você...

- Sei, sei, eu sou demais, mesmo... sou tão demais que separei dois muffins, um brownie, um pedaço de queijo e consegui uma garrafa de suco de abóbora pro meu _frère_ dorminhoco! Ta te esperando lá embaixo, junto com a Lena e o Aurelius.

- Ta, vai descendo. Eu vou me lavar e me vestir, e já desço.

O café da manhã tardio foi tomado diante da lareira apagada da sala comunal. Dumas correu a buscar o baralho de Snap Explosivo, e foi entre partidas, explosões e risadas que os gêmeos, Lena e Aurelius passaram o restante da manhã. O almoço foi tomado cedo, pois os garotos ansiavam em chegar ao campo de quadribol e montar nas vassouras. Stella, Dumas e Lena despediram-se de Tess, Aurelius e dos demais primeiroanistas, correndo para o campo, a senha do barracão de vassouras no bolso de Lena.

- Não vai fazer mal voar tão em cima do almoço? – Dumas quis saber.

- Nah... é só não fazer muitos _loopings_. Vamos fazer um joguinho bem simples? – perguntou Lena.

- Como?

- Eu e a Stella contra você no gol, Du. Assim já damos uma boa treinada pro teste da semana que vem. – chegaram na beira do barracão de vassouras, que parecia úmido e um tanto quanto decrépito. – Não me admira que as vassouras de Hogwarts estejam nesse estado triste. Ah, mas se eu passar no teste mando trazer a minha Meteor 300! – pararam na porta de carvalho – _Tritão de gengibre._

A porta rangeu e abriu-se. Lena pegou uma velha Nimbus 2000, Dumas uma Cleansweep 12 e Stella uma Shooting Star 600. Pegaram uma velha goles, que pela aparência era da época em que Armando Dippet era diretor, e foram para o campo.

- Vou enfeitiçar a goles pra ela se disparar sozinha, depois que estivermos no ar – Lena falou, enquanto eles subiam nas vassouras – Agora, galera... é hora de voar!

_**HPCDZHPCDZHPCDZHPCDZHPCDZHPC DZHPCDZHPCDZHPCDZHPCDZ**_

Tessa viu o irmão sair do Salão Principal com uma expressão empolgada e sorriu, lembrando de como ele parecia contente enquanto voava. Aurelius acompanhou a direção do olhar da garota e sorriu também.

- É esquisito. – ele falou.

- O quê?

- Ver você sem o Dumas. Vocês são tão... apegados, tão grudados. Eu gostaria de ter um irmão também. – Tess sorriu para o amigo.

- Bom, quem sabe você ainda terá um! – ela falou, em voz animada. Aurelius deu um sorriso triste e balançou a cabeça em negativa.

- Não... apenas você, pra sanar as feridas de um e abrandar o orgulho de outro... assim me disse a Rainha Aine, há algum tempo atrás... mas isso não me importa, porque sei que terei primos, e... porque agora tenho vocês. – ele ficou levemente corado ao completar a frase. Tess deu um sorriso radiante, levantou-se e puxou o amigo pelo braço.

- _Bien_, então vamos! Eu vou te apresentar as minhas amigas do Santuário! Elas vão adorar te conhecer... e quem sabe você não passa um tempo por lá, nas férias? _Allez_, Aurelius, _allez_!

- Espera, Tess, como assim me apresentar suas amigas? – ele perguntou, enquanto era arrastado em direção à Torre da Grifinória.

- Você vai ver, você vai ver...

Ela deixou o garoto esperando no Salão Comunal enquanto pegava o que queria no dormitório feminino. Desceu com sua mochila, e declarou que o dia estava tão bonito que era melhor eles ficarem debaixo do grande salgueiro às margens do lago, e foi para onde eles se dirigiram.

Os garotos acomodaram-se embaixo da árvore, satisfeitos em pegar um pouco de ar fresco. Tessa tirou de dentro da mochila dois espelhos de mão, que foram imediatamente pegos por Aurelius, pena, tinta rosa e pergaminho.

- Espelhos de comunicação! – falou o garoto – Brilhante...

- Bom, vou falar com as meninas primeiro, depois vou escrever pros _papas_. Você vai adorar conhecer a Mion e a Amata. – pegou o espelho de moldura prateada, chamando primeiro a filha de Misty – Mion Häagenz. – o espelho continuou vazio – Uéééé... cadê a Mionzinha? Mion Häagenz – repetiu, mas sem resultado. – Não deve ta por perto... Vou tentar a Matinha – pegou o espelho de moldura dourada – Amata di Angelis – alguns instantes depois, o rosto familiar e suado de Amata apareceu na superfície do espelho.

- Tess! Que saudade, menina! Como foi a semana?

- Iihhh, nem te conto, um bolo só... e por aí, como ta? E meus _papas_? E a Mion, o Moksha, o Aiorin?

- A Mion ta na tal da aula de Piano, né? Tio Misty botou na cabeça que ela vai ser uma grande concertista, vê se pode... o Mô e o Orin tão treinando aqui na arena... e os seus pais... a coisa ta feia...

- Como assim? – o coração de Tess apertou-se ao ouvir isso.

- Calma, nada sério... é que depois da briga por causa do pingüim, tio Milo... entrou em greve.

- Greve? – Tess ficou confusa por um momento, antes da ficha cair – Aaaahhh... greve?! Pobre _papa_ Kamus... então o clima ta meio pesado?

- Um bocadinho...

- Acho que vou deixar pra mandar notícias semana que vem, então... tenho umas não muito boas... mas quando mandar, vou mandar completas, Matinha. Eu e o Du estamos mantendo um diário, pra ser lido por todos vocês. Vou mandar no domingo que vem, depois que o Dumas fizer o teste de Quadribol. Ele foi chamado pra vaga de goleiro! Demais, né? Ah, quero te apresentar uma pessoa! – puxou Aurelius até que ele aparecesse no espelho – é o sobrinho do tio Kanon e da tia Eowin, Aurelius.

- _Piaccere_, Aurelius! Vocês são colegas?

- Só de casa... eu estou dois anos adiantado...

# - Mas é um gatinho, Tess!

- Amata!

- Tou falando sério! Acho que o Aiorin pode perder as esperanças dele, né?#

Aurelius viu as amigas trocarem algumas frases em grego, e Tessa ficar profundamente vermelha, enquanto a amiga gargalhava do outro lado do espelho.

- Menina, eu tenho que voltar pro treino, o Mozinho ta me ensinando a fortalecer minhas Rosas Sangrentas...

- Me conta, já aprendeu o Seikishiki?

- A única coisa que mandei pro inferno até agora foi a paciência do _papa_. Meu portal não ta segurando tempo suficiente. O _papa_ disse que falta maldade em mim pra isso... – Amata suspirou, cansada – Vê se te cuida, Tessa... quer que eu dê algum recado?

- Manda beijos, meu e do Du, pra todos... e diz pro _papa_ Milo pegar leve...

- Como se ele fosse me ouvir... que os deuses te guardem, _mia amica_!

- E que eles fiquem contigo, _mon ami_! _Au revoir_!

- _Arrivederci_!

O espelho voltou a refletir o rosto de Tessa, que com um suspiro guardou-o de novo na mochila.

- E agora?

- Bom, agora o seu nome vai ser conhecido em todo o Santuário antes das oito da noite – Aurelius ergueu a sobrancelha – Amata puxou a língua do tio Afrodite... _Bien_, mas eu vou mandar um bilhete pro tio Deba, pedindo pra ele mandar o álbum que ele me prometeu.

- Álbum?

- Você vai adorar... é um álbum com fotos dos nossos pais grávidos, de todo o pessoal do Santuário, e até de uma vez que alguns cavaleiros foram transformados em crianças pelo Deus Chronos!

Aurelius tinha uma expressão meio chocada, meio maravilhada nos olhos profundos. Lena tinha razão, a vida dos gêmeos Chevalier era quase... surreal.

_**HPCDZHPCDZHPCDZHPCDZHPCDZHPC DZHPCDZHPCDZHPCDZHPCDZ**_

- Anda, Stella, pega ele!

- É impossível, o Dumas é quase vidente, ele adivinha pra que lado eu vou!

Dumas estava dando uma incrível demonstração de habilidade sobre a vassoura. Naturalmente ágil, o garoto já conseguira dominar a técnica de vôo, e estava dando um cansaço nas duas meninas. Lena divertia-se às ganhas, tentando passar pelo bloqueio do garoto com manobras rápidas e viradas bruscas de direção, e já conseguira marcar algumas vezes. Stella estava tendo um pouco mais de dificuldade, porque não tinha o mesmo domínio sobre a vassoura que a outra menina.

- _Mademoiselles, je suis très fatigé_! – Dumas gritou – Vamos parar por hoje?

Os três desceram suavemente no campo, suados e completamente satisfeitos.

- Uff! Se depois disso, a gente não conseguir uma vaga pelo menos na reserva... vai ser sacanagem. – Lena falou, sorridente. Eles saíram do campo e olharam em direção ao lago, vendo Tess e Aurelius em animada conversa. Depois de guardarem as vassouras da escola no barracão, foram encontrar-se com os amigos.

- ... mas depois que eu descobri que colocando seiva de lírio o efeito é o mesmo, não usei mais leite de ouriço. – Aurelius explicava, quando eles se aproximavam.

- E como você descobriu isso? – Tess tinha os olhos brilhantes de curiosidade.

- Da única maneira possível... tentando! – ele ergueu a cabeça e viu os três amigos parados, olhando pra eles – E como estava o vôo?

- Soberbo! – Dumas falou – Vocês não passaram a tarde toda falando de Poções, né?

- Nah... – falou Tess, acenando a mão com displicência – Só as últimas duas horas. – os amigos riram, e eles prepararam-se para voltar ao castelo.

- _Sacrè bleu_, eu estou suando feito um porco! – Dumas falou – Preciso de um banho urgeeente antes do jantar!

- Eca, eu também... – Lena falou, encostando nas vestes úmidas de suor nas costas – E provavelmente de uma escova de cabelo... eu devo estar parecendo um espírito agourento!

- Então vamos aproveitar que a essa hora os banheiros devem estar vazios! – Stella lembrou.

- Falou com as meninas, Tess? – Du quis saber.

- Só com a Matinha. Mas, _frère_... a coisa ficou feia por causa do Gegê... _papa_ Milo tá fazendo greve... entendeu?

- Pobre _papa_ Kamus... – Du murmurou, num tom constrito.

_**HPCDZHPCDZHPCDZHPCDZHPCDZHPC DZHPCDZHPCDZHPCDZHPCDZ**_

O domingo foi um dia mais que tranqüilo. Os primeiroanistas fizeram uma grande roda na beira do lago pra terminar os deveres de casa, e depois ficaram até o jantar jogando bexigas com o jogo de Hugh. Divertiram-se imensamente durante toda a tarde.

A segunda-feira amanheceu bastante chuvosa, a despeito do tempo bonito do fim de semana. Foi bastante complicado pros garotos (especialmente Dumas) deixarem as camas. Mas, depois de muitos resmungos e manha, os dez garotos encontraram-se no Salão Comunal e desceram pro Salão Principal.

- Nossa, vai ser fogo agüentar a aula de Transfiguração hoje... – Ernie resmungou enquanto eles escolhiam um canto da mesa da casa pra se acomodarem.

- Isso se eu conseguir sobreviver ao café... – a boca de Johnny abriu-se em um bocejo gigantesco. – Acho que vou cair de cara na tigela de mingaaaaauuuuuu... – outro bocejo de rachar a cara ao meio.

Quando estavam todos acomodados, Dumas viu, com o canto dos olhos, quando Lisbel Jones, de olhos e nariz muito vermelhos, ergueu-se da mesa da Sonserina de muita má vontade e, segurando um pergaminho nas mãos, foi até a mesa dos professores. McGonnagall ergueu-se da mesa e pediu silêncio.

- Creio que a maioria dos alunos está informada do incidente acontecido na sexta de manhã, após a aula do Professor Snape. A srta. Jones, da Sonserina, tem uma declaração a fazer acerca do episódio. – Minerva apontou a varinha para a garganta de Lisbel, murmurando "_Sonorus_". A garota respirou fundo e começou a ler a retratação escrita por Draco.

- Caros professores, aurores, convidados, fantasmas e colegas. – ela fez uma pausa, em que pareceu estar engolindo uma fada mordente - Eu, Lisbel Jones, e meus colegas de casa, Emily Ferguson, Fred Reynolds, Norah Ford, Richard Stein, Artemisia Lenon e Stanley Goldner, tivemos uma atitude completamente despropositada... e desprezível na última sexta-feira. – as palavras pareciam sair com dificuldade - Na saída da aula de poções de Mestre Snape, covardemente nos aproveitamos da ausência do dito professor, que estava levando dois alunos feridos a enfermaria, e nos reunimos em bloco para aguardar a saída dos alunos Tessa e Dumas Chevalier, da Grifinória. Sem nenhum motivo pregresso, ou provocação da parte dos mesmos... ofendemos pessoalmente os ditos alunos e seus amigos Lena Hooch e Edward Goyle. Além disso, ofendemos, sem qualquer motivação, a honra dos pais dos alunos Chevalier... colocando em dúvida sua origem e história, numa demonstração clara e desgostante de... homofobia e preconceito.- a fada mordente, pelo visto, estava se debatendo na garganta da garota, dado o número de pausas que ela fazia - Também acabamos por agredir fisicamente o aluno Edward Goyle, que mesmo ao ser provocado não havia revidado os insultos. Por nossos atos... acabamos por provocar o desagradável incidente, em que a aluna Tessa Chevalier descontrolou-se e... acabou por nos congelar. Mas o aluno Dumas Chevalier, usando seus poderes naturais... libertou-nos dos esquifes de gelo, e ele e a irmã, mesmo após nosso comportamento... absolutamente reprovável, doaram sua própria energia vital para nos salvar. Por isso, venho aqui, como representante dos alunos envolvidos no caso... e como principal culpada, pois fui eu que comecei as provocações – fez uma pausa longa, recebendo um olhar cortante e frio de Snape, e outro de Draco - pedir desculpas aos alunos que ofendemos, e pedir desculpas aos professores de Hogwarts, em especial ao professor Snape, chefe de nossa casa, por termos... manchado a reputação da escola com tal atitude preconceituosa. Pois admitimos que, no presente caso, não agimos motivados pela rivalidade habitual entre as casas Sonserina e Grifinória... e sim movidos por absurdos e despropositados preconceitos pessoais.

A garota amassou o pergaminho, mais vermelha ainda, e saiu disparada em direção a mesa da Sonserina, sentando-se junto aos colegas, que também estavam cabisbaixos e visivelmente resfriados.

Harry Potter, sentado entre Draco Malfoy e Ronald Weasley, olhou para o ar diabolicamente satisfeito do namorado e sorriu, abanando a cabeça.

Realmente, a aparência de Lisbel Jones era de quem preferia estar ainda dentro do esquife de gelo.

_**HPCDZHPCDZHPCDZHPCDZHPCDZHPC DZHPCDZHPCDZHPCDZHPCDZ**_

Quando saíram da aula de Feitiços, pensando em descansar um pouco antes do jantar, os gêmeos encontraram a professora Granger esperando por eles na porta da sala.

- Garotos, vocês devem ir até a sala da Diretora agora. A senha é Flor de Cardo.

Os garotos olharam-se, temerosos. Mas o que eles tinham feito dessa vez? Duas visitas à Diretora no espaço de quatro dias... não era bom manter essa média.

Despediram-se dos amigos e foram até a sala de McGonnagall. A gárgula da porta apenas lançou-lhes um olhar que parecia dizer "_de novo, vocês?_" ao ouvir a senha, e postou-se de lado, deixando-os subir a escada. Instintivamente, deram-se as mãos, antes de Dumas bater na aldrava de bronze em forma de grifo.

- Entre – a voz seca de McGonnagall ordenou.

Os garotos abriram a porta do escritório, surpreendendo-se ao verem um vulto muito familiar de pé ao lado da mesa da diretora, vestindo botas de couro e calças de montaria, uma camisa branca, e com os longos cabelos azuis atados em um rabo de cavalo.

- Tio Kanon! – os garotos lançaram-se em direção ao segundo Cavaleiro de Gêmeos, abraçando-o e sendo levantados do chão sem dificuldade.

- Olá, garotos! – depois de beijar as bochechas do dois, soltou-os e ensaiou um olhar sério (falhando miseravelmente, diga-se de passagem) – Recebi uma coruja a respeito de vocês. – os gêmeos baixaram a cabeça, envergonhados.

- Nós sentimos muito, tio Kanon... mas nos descontrolamos...

- A Diretora fez a gentileza de me explicar as circunstâncias. Mas, garotos, vocês devem se esforçar mais para controlar seus poderes... eu entendo que vocês são jovens, e o descontrole do cosmo ocorre com mais freqüência nessa idade, mas é preciso treinar mais o controle sobre as emoções. E você, Tess... sinceramente, pensei que quem fosse estourar fosse o Dumas! – Tessa corou e olhou para os sapatos lustrosos, envergonhada – Mas a Diretora já me informou que vocês receberam o castigo devido. Mesmo assim... seus pais precisam saber do que aconteceu. Vocês já escreveram pra contar?

# - _Non_, tio Kanon... – Dumas olhou para Kanon – deu o maior bode lá em casa por causa do pingüim de pelúcia do _papa_ Kamus, que a Tessa trouxe pra cá... Os dois brigaram, então a gente achou melhor esperar até semana que vem, depois que a Tess devolver o bicho.

- Você trouxe o Gegê?! Eu imagino o bolo que deu, pelos Deuses... bom, mas acho bom escreverem contando tudo até domingo... senão eu mesmo conto!

- _Oui_, tio Kanon... #

- Bom, agora vamos indo? Eu tenho que ir embora, mas quero falar com Severus primeiro...

- Tia Eowin veio? – Tess quis saber.

- Não, querida... ela e a irmã têm muito a fazer até o Samhain... mas no dia 31 de outubro elas estarão aqui. – ele virou-se para McGonnagall – Se a senhora nos der licença, Diretora, vou indo.

- Claro, senhor Kanon. – ela ergueu-se e estendeu a mão, que foi firmemente apertada – Foi um prazer conhece-lo.

Os gêmeos saíram da sala na frente de Kanon, que ia segurando os ombros dos dois. Quando se viram fora do escritório da Diretora, Kanon ajoelhou-se pra ficar da altura dos garotos e perguntou.

# - Foram sete, mesmo?

- _Oui_.

- De uma só tacada?

- _Oui_.

- Trovão?

- _Non_, Execução.

- Em nome de Athena, Tessa, como você consegue? – Kanon parecia legitimamente espantado – E ainda estou tentando entender como você pôde quebrar o gelo dela, Dumas. Se foi um Execução, foi a Zero Kelvin!

- Cosmos equivalentes. Foi o que o tio Shion falou, pelo menos. Disse que é por que somos gêmeos.

- Bom, faz sentido... eu e Saga conseguimos anular nossos ataques. Mas ainda assim... bom, deixa pra lá. Pelo menos vocês não se encrencaram muito, né?

- _Non_... mas temos que jantar depressa, porque nossa detenção começa hoje. Fica pra jantar, tio Kanon?

- Fico, Tess. Tenho que acertar umas coisinhas com Severus...

- Porque vocês estão tão ansiosos pelo Halloween? Aurelius também tem falado um bocado disso...

- Espere pelo dia 31, Dumas, e vocês saberão. #

_**HPCDZHPCDZHPCDZHPCDZHPCDZHPC DZHPCDZHPCDZHPCDZHPCDZ**_

Foi uma semana tranqüila, mas Dumas estava morrendo de ansiedade pelo teste de Quadribol. Tanto que levou sua primeira bronca, justo na aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

Naquela semana, eles treinavam o Feitiço Escudo. Harry dissera que ele era um pouco mais complicado que o feitiço para desarmar, mas que bastava concentração e eles conseguiriam faze-lo. Porém, Dumas estava extremamente disperso naquela quinta-feira, ansiando pela aula de vôo, e com a cabeça nos testes de sábado. Resultado: apenas ele e Dawn receberam dever de casa extra, por não conseguirem bloquear nem uma vezinha o feitiço desarmante do parceiro. Harry estava decididamente desapontado.

- Eu não sei o que você tem hoje, Dumas – ele falou para o garoto no fim da aula, ao se despedir dele – mas fiquei decepcionado com seu desempenho. Ainda mais em um feitiço como o Escudo, que depende essencialmente do potencial defensivo do mago! Eu sei a capacidade da sua magia defensiva, Dumas. Você não estava concentrado na aula de hoje, e espero que na semana que vem me mostre um desempenho de acordo com a sua capacidade!

- Sim, professor Potter. – ele retrucou, amuado. – Eu sinto muito, mas estou ansioso pelos testes para o time de quadribol... me desculpe.

- Procure manter a cabeça no lugar na aula de Feitiços; Draco não costuma ser tão indulgente.

Dumas manteve a cabeça no lugar durante o resto da semana. Além de Draco, Hermione e Severus também não eram muito indulgentes com alunos desatentos, e ele não pretendia acumular detenções antes do primeiro mês de aulas acabar.

Na sexta-feira, Tessa saiu mais cedo da mesa do almoço para mandar Perséfone para a Grécia, devolver Gegê. Tinha falado no dia anterior com Amata e, segundo ela, a bendita greve terminara. Tess sentiu-se um pouco triste de devolver o pingüinzinho, mas a sanidade mental de seus descompensados pais dependia da presença segura do bicho de pelúcia no Santuário...

O sábado finalmente chegou, com um tempo claro e quente. Todos os alunos do primeiro ano resolveram assistir ao teste, para apoiar os colegas que concorreriam às vagas. Lena e Stella sentiam um frio na barriga ao pensar que teriam que fazer o teste na frente dos quase setenta alunos da Grifinória. Mas Dumas animou-as a vestir os trajes de vôo e encararem o desafio.

Mike Bottom, o capitão do time, esperava no meio do campo junto com o restante dos integrantes – a outra artilheira, Larissa Hart, e os dois batedores, Teodore West e Sue Carmichael – cercado de vassouras. Uma turma de cerca de vinte alunos, que variava de idade, aguardava na borda do campo, esperando um sinal do capitão para o início do teste. Os três pequenos grifinórios se juntaram aos colegas mais velhos, expectantes. Mike acenou, convocando os garotos.

- Bom, eu gostaria que vocês pegassem uma vassoura cada um e se separassem em grupos de cinco, para fazer um pequeno vôo em torno do campo. Só para eu avaliar o potencial de vôo de cada um. Depois, quero que se separem em grupos, de acordo com a vaga que desejam disputar – artilheiro, goleiro ou apanhador – para então procedermos aos testes individuais. – esperou que os garotos pegassem as vassouras e se posicionassem – Quando eu apitar, então... - Bottom apitou, e os vinte e um alunos que concorriam ao teste levantaram vôo. Os titulares do time observaram os garotos voando por cerca de vinte minutos, reunidos perto de uma das balizas, comentando e anotando os nomes dos mais hábeis.

Lena e Stella apostavam corrida de um lado a outro do campo, rindo muito. A jovem Hooch dava guinadas bruscas, mudava de direção rapidamente e confundia a amiga, que ria muito e esforçava-se para acompanha-la. Dumas circulava as balizas em espiral, indo de uma ponta a outra do campo, ouvindo os gritos dos colegas nas arquibancadas. "_Corre, Stella, passa ela!_", "_Vai, Lena, não deixa barato!_". E a voz mais querida entre todas, "_Dumas, seu exibido, pára de fazer firula!_". O garoto voltou-se e colocou a língua para a irmã, que sorriu e acenou.

_- É um exibido, mesmo..._

_- Hum, isso é despeito, porque eu vôo melhor que você... E pára de falar, tá me desconcentrando..._

_- Despeito, é? Até parece... E presta atenção, hein? Se você não passar nesse teste eu congelo as suas pernas por uma semana!_

Dumas gargalhou, enquanto o apito de Mike Bottom tornava a soar. Os meninos aterrissaram no centro do campo, e esperaram os titulares juntarem-se a eles.

- Certo, garotos, agora separem-se em grupos de acordo com a vaga. Vamos fazer os testes individuais. Boa sorte!

Algumas horas depois, o campo de quadribol estava coalhado de alunos deitados nas mais diversas posições – alguns contundidos, mas a grande maioria apenas exausta. Bottom era um capitão rígido, e seus padrões eram altos.

- Bom, foi bastante impressionante. Temos alguns calouros bastante talentosos. Decidimos que a vaga de artilheiro ficará com Newt Leonard, do terceiro ano. A vaga de reserva de Newt ficará com Stella Avalon, do primeiro ano. A vaga de goleiro ficará com Kurt Stow, do quarto ano. O reserva dele será Dumas Chevalier, também do primeiro. E a vaga de apanhador... bom, essa não tem graça, não é mesmo? A vaga é sua, Hooch. Cassandra Jones, do segundo ano, será sua reserva.

Dumas e Stella pularam em cima de Lena, comemorando. Estava bastante óbvio que Lena conquistaria uma vaga na equipe principal, mas os amigos ficaram bastante surpresos por ficarem como reservas. Era um cargo de muita responsabilidade para dois calouros que recém haviam aprendido como montar numa vassoura. Tessa desceu das arquibancadas e encontrou-os no limite do campo. Abraçou com força Stella e Lena, mesmo que esta reclamasse "_Credo, Tess, 'tou pingando de suor, eca_", e deu um cascudo carinhoso em Dumas.

- Nada mal, hein? Mas se eu te conheço, você vai querer treinar todo bendito sábado, até se tornar um goleiro muito melhor que o Stow. Acertei?

- Na mosca, irmãzinha. Na mosca.

_**HPCDZHPCDZHPCDZHPCDZHPCDZHPC DZHPCDZHPCDZHPCDZHPCDZ**_

Após os percalços das primeiras semanas, a vida de Tessa e Dumas em Hogwarts acomodou-se em uma confortável rotina. Tomavam as refeições na companhia de seus colegas de primeiro ano, passavam os intervalos sempre na companhia de Lena, Eddie e Aurelius, e faziam visitas frequentes a Harry e Draco. Estar com eles era como estar com seus pais de novo – as manias, as implicâncias, o carinho... tudo fazia eles sentirem uma tremenda falta do Santuário.

Setembro se foi, e outubro começou fresco, já deixando um tom dourado nas folhas das árvores da Floresta Proibida. As tardes na beira do lago começaram, aos poucos, a serem transferidas para a sala comunal ou para a Sala Precisa. Dumas ainda treinava quadribol, religiosa e obsessivamente, todos os sábados, na esperança de abocanhar a vaga principal, mesmo depois de um mês dos testes. Numa manhã nublada, em que ele reclamava do tempo ruim para voar, Dumas foi surpreendido pelo pouso repentino de Perséfone, bem em cima do seu bacon.

- Tessa! Dá pra pedir pra sua coruja perder a mania de aterrissar no meu café da manhã, _sil vous plait_? – Ele pegou o embrulho retangular que a coruja trouxera, e Tessa ofereceu o cálice de suco de laranja à ave.

– Pobrezinha... voou todo esse caminho desde à Grécia, com esse pacote pesado... vá descansar um pouco, vá. – Perséfone bicou de leve a mão da dona e ergueu vôo, batendo as asas lentamente, como se estivesse à beira da exaustão. Dumas já desembrulhava o pacote, e quando viu o que era, seus olhos brilharam.

- Quando você pediu isso? – ele perguntou à irmã, sem conter um sorriso.

- Faz um mês, mais ou menos. Imagino que o tio Deba demorou pra organizar tudo em ordem cronológica, e reunir fotos de todos.

- E o que é isso? – quis saber Lena, ainda um pouco sonada.

- Nossas fotos de família.

Após o café da manhã, Tessa, Dumas, Lena e Eddie foram até a sala comunal da Grifinória, para ver as fotos. Tessa procurava Aurelius entre os colegas do terceiro ano, mas não o viu em lugar algum. A cada dia que passava, sentia-se mais próxima ao garoto, que parecia ter sempre uma tristeza perpétua no olhar. Quando ele estava por perto, Tessa sentia-se, ao mesmo tempo protegida e com um impulso maluco de protegê-lo, e cada vez que ele dava um de seus sorrisos tranquilos, ela sentia-se fraca, trêmula. Sabia que o que estava sentindo por Aurelius nunca iria mudar, não importava quanto tempo se passasse, ou se depois de Hogwarts eles nunca mais se vissem. Isso a deixava assustada.

Sentados na frente da lareira do salão comunal, os quatro amigos passaram muito tempo olhando o álbum. A cada foto, uma história que precisava ser contada. As aventuras dos Cavaleiros, quando Cronos transformou-os em crianças; os episódios de perda de memória de Afrodite, quando ele transformou-se de cavaleiro doce e gentil a macho alfa do Santuário; a gravidez dos Cavaleiros de Ouro; os primeiros anos dos pequenos douradinhos. Tudo era motivo de espanto, encanto e diversão para Lena e Eddie.

Quando terminava de contar a história da despedida deles do Santuário, mostrando uma foto em que todos os douradinhos estavam no jardim de Shaka, Tessa sentiu a presença de Aurelius. Não sabia há quanto tempo ele estava ali ouvindo, mas notou um olhar de divertida melancolia nos olhos negros dele. Ele parecia pálido e cansado, com os cabelos despenteados e olheiras profundas. O coração de Tessa apertou-se.

- Oi, Aurelius! Tudo bem? Você parece cansado.

- E estou. – ele sorriu, sentando-se ao lado de Dumas. – Estou ajudando meu pai, preparando poções. Faz algumas noites que estou vigiando o cozimento de uns caldeirões de Wolf's Bane. Não durmo uma noite de sono inteira há quase uma semana. – ele bocejou, estremecendo. – Estou agora mesmo subindo pro dormitório, descansar um pouco. Quando a lua nascer, eu tenho que voltar às masmorras.

- Não vai comer nada? – Eddie parecia mais preocupado com o fato do amigo deixar de comer, do que deixar de dormir.

- Não consigo. Estou cansado demais. Vejo vocês no jantar.

- Quer que a gente te acorde, Aurelius?

- Não precisa, Lena. Meu povo sente quando a Lua e o Sol se levantam. – Ele deu um sorriso de lado – As marés do tempo e os ciclos da natureza correm em nossas veias junto com o sangue.

Tessa ficou olhando Aurelius afastar-se, subindo as escadas rumo aos dormitórios masculinos. Uma sensação estranha tomava seu cosmo, e ela não sabia explicar. Se fosse obrigada a nomeá-la, chamaria de... expectativa. Quanto a quê, era um mistério.

_**HPCDZHPCDZHPCDZHPCDZHPCDZHPC DZHPCDZHPCDZHPCDZHPCDZ**_

Aurelius acordou refeito, no momento exato em que a Lua ergueu-se no horizonte. Ela ainda demoraria um pouco a brilhar sobre Hogwarts, mas ele sabia que Ela já se erguera, para sua ronda noturna.

Enquanto lavava o rosto, os olhos fechados, pensava em seu aniversário. Samhain. Halloween. Faltavam pouco mais de duas semanas, e ele ainda não sabia exatamente o que aconteceria naquela noite. Apenas sabia que entraria em plena posse de seus poderes ancestrais. Sua mãe não lhe dissera que poderes seriam esses; o que mais ele poderia querer? Era um bruxo, como o pai, tinha o conhecimento da natureza, como a mãe – podia sentir os ciclos da vida em seu sangue, conhecia ervas, animais, rochas como nenhum ser humano era capaz. E tinha a Visão. Que outros poderes ainda poderiam se manifestar?

Aurelius temia até mesmo pensar sobre isso.

Quando abriu os olhos, não foi seu rosto que enxergou no espelho, mas sim o rosto da Rainha Aine: um rosto moreno, sem idade, belo, com olhos negros profundos como poços, os cabelos enfeitados com uma coroa de flores de todas as estações. Ela olhos nos olhos de Aurelius, e ele pôde ouvir a voz grave e aveludada dela em sua mente.

"_Renovador da Aliança, a hora se aproxima. As três faces da Deusa lhe apresentarão três desafios. Sua mente, seu coração e sua visão serão postos a prova. Somente em posse de seus plenos poderes você poderá cumprir seu destino entre os homens. Tenha fé na Deusa, meu filho._"

O rosto desvaneceu-se, e Aurelius viu-se encarando seu próprio e pálido reflexo.

- Que seja feita a vontade Dela.

_**HPCDZHPCDZHPCDZHPCDZHPCDZHPC DZHPCDZHPCDZHPCDZHPCDZ**_

N/A: E depois de só uns seis anos e meio, eu finalmente posto um capítulo novo da fic. Eu sei, me matem, etc, etc. Não vou fugir das maldições, golpes, tiros, ou o que quer que vocês queiram me mandar. Este é o último capítulo realmente longo que a fic vai ter (ele tem 18 páginas no Word, um pavor). A partir de agora, pra conseguir terminar esse coitado desse projeto negligenciado, vou tentar manter os capítulos menores e, se possível, com atualizações mensais. SE POSSÍVEL. Essa fic é um projeto muito ambicioso, e teoricamente é pra cobrir todo o primeiro ano dos gêmeos em Hogwarts, numa estrutura similar a HP e a Pedra Filosofal. Mas com mais romance e uns toques de yaoi, claro. #fujoshisunited

[Perguntando-se por onde andou Eowinzinha? Pois bem, nesses quase sete anos, eu larguei o Jornalismo em prol da Letras, casei e tive um filho. Não estou brincando, não riam! Eowin agora tem um pequeno herdeiro, no momento com 3 anos e meio, conhecido como Tanuki (texugo, em japonês). Claro que esse não é o nome dele, mas é assim que ele será doravante mencionado nas notas XD Por isso não posso prometer atualizações com tanta frequência; trabalhar fora, cuidar de filho e ser dona de casa tomam um tempo pavoroso da pessoa O.O]

Este capítulo vai dedicado com muito amor para a minha sister – e agora comadre - Arwen Granger. A próxima a ser upada, antes do teu aniver ainda, é a tua Snack, dinda.

Bom, podem começar a sessão de xingamentos, huahuahuahua! E torçam que, se tudo correr bem, em breve tem mais das aventuras dos Douradinhos em Hogwarts. ^^


End file.
